MOLARI
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: Kapitel 22 up .. Teil III der Taina Trilogie
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung von "Südlich von Gondor" und "Die Kraft des Barai", also solltet ihr die vielleicht vorher lesen. Die Handlung spielt nach Ende des Ringkrieges, ist aber nicht im Einklang mit "Die Rückkehr des Königs". Für alle Tippfehler und grammatikalischen Holperern in Sindarin entschuldige ich mich im Voraus! Ich kann kein Elbisch....! *schnüff*

Wie immer bei mir werdet ihr auf Begriffe stoßen, die aus dem Englischen übernommen sind (z.B. Mirkwood statt Düsterwald), aber da mir noch keiner eine deutsche Ausgabe geschenkt hat *hint*, bleibe ich lieber bei dem, was ich kenne.

Dank an alle, die mir bis hierher treu geblieben sind, und den neuen Lesern ein kräftiges "Mae govannen"!!

Dank auch an meine Betaleserin *Cu Jana*!! *knuddel*

So, genug geschwafelt: Here goes...

________________________________________

**MOLARI**

**Prolog  
**

_Sie stand draußen auf der Veranda.  
Sie war groß, mit blonden langen Haaren und ausdrucksvollen blauen Augen.  
Die beiden Elben sahen sie sofort. Keiner von ihnen fragte sich, wo sie plötzlich herkam, oder wer sie war; sie verharrten in ihren Bewegungen und starrten sie an.  
_

_Ich habe Wichtiges mit euch zu besprechen. sagte sie, und ihre Stimme klang sanft in den Ohren der beiden Elben. So sanft, daß sie jegliche Bedenken vergaßen und sich ihr langsam näherten.  
Als sie sie erreicht hatten, lächelte sie. Ein warmes, herzliches Lächeln. Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus, dann lächelten sie auch. Sie war wunderschön. Schöner als alles, was sie bis jetzt in ihrem langen Leben gesehen hatten. Sie konnte keine Elbin sein, wenngleich ihre Anmut und Würde einer Vertreterin der Hohen Elben sehr ähnlich war. Doch ihre Aura überstrahlte alles. Sie schien zu leuchten._

_Kommt mit. sagte sie leise. Ohne an die Warnungen ihres Vaters zu denken, folgten sie ihr und verschwanden wenig später zwischen den hohen Bäumen von Imladris. Nur ihr weißes Gewand hinterließ einen gleißenden Schleier in den Nebeln der Morgendämmerung._

________________________________________

Ja, kurz und schmerzlos wie immer. Aber es geht ja sofort weiter... 


	2. Der Antrag

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, und gleich auf zu Kapitel 2...

________________________________________

**Der Antrag  
**

Es ist soweit. Durch eine kurze Handbewegung wies Legolas sein Pferd zum Halt an und sah zu Aragorn. Hier werden wir euch verlassen.  
Der König nickte. Er wußte, was Legolas vorhatte. Er würde die Gruppe in Richtung Henneth Annûn verlassen, um Taina an einen speziellen Ort zu führen und sie dort zu überraschen. Er brachte sein Pferd ebenfalls zum Stehen und musterte seinen Freund wohlwollend. Gut. Aber seid vorsichtig.  
Der Elb nickte und sah die dunkelhaarige Frau auf dem Pferd neben sich an. Jetzt sind es nur noch wir beide. sagte er lächelnd. Von hier ist es nicht mehr weit. Wir werden gegen Abend dort sein.  
Taina warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu Aragorn. Wenn wir Minas Tirith bis nächste Woche nicht erreicht haben, wißt Ihr hoffentlich, wo Ihr uns suchen müßt... sagte sie gespielt ängstlich, und obwohl er sich bemühte, konnte sich Aragorn ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung. log er, doch Taina's Blick ließ ihn einlenken. Ich denke, Legolas weiß, was er tut.   
Er sah zu Arwen, die den Elben und die Südländerin mit einem verträumten Lächeln musterte, und fügte leise hinzu, Aber bis nächste Woche erwarte ich sie nicht zurück.  
Überlaß' das mir. erwiderte Legolas grinsend, dessen feinen Elbenohren die leise gesprochenen Worte nicht entgangen waren. Du hast selbst genug, worum du dich kümmern mußt.  


In der Tat. Aragorn warf ihm einen gequälten Blick zu, denn die Worte des Waldelben erinnerten ihn unsanft daran, daß ihn in Minas Tirith nicht nur die Wiedersehensfreude seiner Untertanen erwartete. Im Gegenteil - wenn seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zutrafen, würde er dort mit schwerwiegenden Problemen zu kämpfen haben. Doch noch wußte er nichts genaues.  
Aber tu nichts, bevor ich nicht wieder da bin. fügte der Elb grinsend hinzu. Du weißt, ich lasse dich ungern allein in den Krieg ziehen.  
Aragorn nickte. Ja, das wußte er. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm gezeigt, daß sein Freund nach den Ereignissen in Mirkwood wieder voll genesen und ganz der alte war. Er war wieder der wachsame und loyale Krieger, mit dem er während des Ringkrieges Seite an Seite gekämpft hatte. Und die Zeit, in der er unter dem Einfluß von Molari gestanden hatte, schien an ihm spurlos vorübergegangen zu sein. Zumindest war es das, was er jedem Glauben machen wollte. Aragorn zweifelte daran, doch solange der Elb nicht selbst damit anfing, würde er ihn nicht zu einem Gespräch drängen. Außerdem hatte er im Moment sicher anderes, worüber er nachdenken mußte.  


Sein Blick wanderte zu Taina. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie an diesem Abend erwartete, wenngleich ihr dieser unerwartete Abstecher sicher erste Hinweise darauf liefern mußte. Doch ihrem Verhalten nach zu urteilen würde Legolas' Überraschung perfekt sein.  
Aragorn lächelte, dann sah er wieder zu dem blonden Elben. Also dann. Wir sehen uns in Minas Tirith.  
Das werden wir. Legolas verneigte sich leicht, dann lenkte er sein Pferd in die neue Richtung und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung.  


Aragorn sah ihnen lange nach, und nachdem Legolas und Taina außer Sichtweite waren, ritt die Gruppe weiter in Richtung Osgiliath. Sie waren jetzt weniger als eine Tagesreise von Minas Tirith entfernt, und langsam fühlte Aragorn den Druck, der auf ihm lastete, wachsen. Seine Gedanken begannen, sich darum zu drehen, was ihn dort erwarten würde.  
Molari hatte sicherlich auch dort schon angefangen, die Leute zu beeinflussen. Mit welchen Mitteln sie das getan hatte oder wie erfolgreich, würde sich bald herausstellen. Legolas hatte von einer Revolte gesprochen und der Bote aus Gondor von Unruhen im Land. Aragorn rechnete mit allem. Molari würde vor nichts zurückschrecken, um Mittelerde unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen, vor allem nach dem Scheitern ihrer Pläne in Mirkwood. Denn nicht nur in Thranduil's Reich war ihre Unterwanderung entdeckt worden, sondern auch in Dol Guldur. Aragorn hatte auf dem Rückweg von Thranduil mit Celeborn, dem Herrn von Dol Guldur, gesprochen und ihm über die Vorkommnisse im Norden berichtet. Daher wußte er um die Gefahr und konnte sein Reich nun seinerseits dagegen schützen. Die Elben, die bereits unter dem Einfluß von Molari standen, würden nun keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten können. So hofften sie. Doch Molari war eine Maiar, und niemand wußte mit Sicherheit, wozu sie fähig war.  


Seufzend betrachtete er die Umrisse der Ruinen von Osgiliath, die mittlerweile am Horizont zu sehen waren. Sie ritten nun immer am Fluß Anduin entlang, der an dieser Stelle bereits eine stattliche Breite aufwies, und trotz der großen Gruppe kamen sie recht schnell voran. Die Elben, die Thranduil ausgesucht hatte, um sie zu begleiten, waren größtenteils unter sich geblieben, seit Legolas die Gruppe verlassen hatte. Aragorn fand das nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn auch sie hatten eine scheinbar angeborene Abneigung gegen Menschen, auch wenn sie sich bemühten, es nicht zu zeigen. Doch auch das würde sich ändern. Legolas würde bald wieder bei ihnen sein, und dann konnten sie gemeinsam helfen, Minas Tirith und Gondor wieder in einen Ort voller Pflanzen, Natur und Leben zu verwandeln. Außerdem würde es das bis dato ziemlich oberflächliche Verhältnis der Menschen zu den Waldelben beidseitig verbessern.  


Aragorn war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er nicht bemerkt hatte, daß Arwen plötzlich neben ihm geritten war und ihn angesprochen hatte. Er merkte es erst, als er ihren Blick auf sich spürte.  
Hm? Was? Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an.  
Du solltest dir nicht so große Sorgen machen. sagte sie beruhigend. Wir waren nicht allzu lange weg; es kann nicht viel geschehen sein seit unserer Abreise.  
Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Er sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und wünschte sich einmal mehr, unter anderen Umständen in die Hauptstadt des Landes zurückzukehren.  
Selbst wenn, fuhr sie dort, Molari ist kein Feind, den man nicht besiegen kann. Wir wissen jetzt, was sie vorhat, also können wir ihre Schritte vielleicht vorhersagen.  
Aragorn seufzte. Hoffentlich hatte sie Recht.  


***  


Merry, weißt du, wo Legolas hin will?  
Pippin hatte seit Stunden darüber nachgedacht, doch er war zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen. Zu sich nach Hause war es der falsche Weg, und soweit er wußte, war Legolas noch nie in der Gegend gewesen, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Es war also Zeit, seinen Freund zu fragen.  
antwortete Merry, während er den Rest des Apfels hinunterschluckte, den er unterwegs irgendwo gepflückt hatte. Ich denke, er wird es endlich tun.  
Endlich tun? Was endlich tun?  
Merry sah ihn nachsichtig an. Er wird sie endlich fragen, ob sie ihn heiratet.  
  
seufzte Merry mitleidig, Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, daß sie dich heiratet, oder?  
Pippin wurde rot. Nein... naja... stammelte er. Aber ich dachte nicht, daß er gleich ernst macht...  
Der ältere der beiden Hobbits warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. Ich frage mich wirklich, wo du immer mit deinen Gedanken bist. sagte er verständnislos. Hast du nicht gehört, wie Thranduil ihn förmlich dazu gedrängt hat, als wir dort losgeritten sind?  
  
Oder als wir bei ihm ankamen... Er verstellte seine Stimme derart, daß sie wie die des Königs klang. Der einzige Grund wäre, sie hier einzuführen und dann zu heiraten!  
Pippin sah ihn ahnungslos an. Das hat er gesagt?  
Ja. Du solltest deine Ohren auch mal zum Hören benutzen. Wozu sind sie denn sonst so groß? Merry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er wird sie heute abend fragen.  
Pippin nickte lahm. Und wo ist er hingeritten?  
Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was uns Frodo über Ithilien erzählt hat? Die Gegend, wo Faramir ihn hingebracht hat?  
Pippin nickte.  
Da ist er hingeritten.  


***  


Und jetzt schließ die Augen.  
Legolas hatte alles vorbereitet. Schon bevor er den Ort erreicht hatte, den Frodo ihm beschrieben hatte, hatte er Halt gemacht und Taina gebeten, dort auf ihn zu warten. Dann war er allein weitergeritten, hatte sich alles angesehen und die für seinen Zweck perfekte Stelle gefunden. Es war genau so, wie es der Hobbit gesagt hatte. Damals hatte er nur fasziniert zugehört, in welch wunderschönen Gegend der Halbling auf Faramir getroffen war; einen Ort voller Wunder und Magie... Konnte er doch noch nicht wissen, daß er eines Tages selbst dort sein würde, um das zu tun, wovon er träumte, seit er der Südländerin das erste Mal begegnet war.  


Und jetzt war es soweit.  
Er sah sie an, voller Glück, und er spürte die Aufregung, die sich seiner langsam bemächtigte. Jede Sehne in seinem Körper war angespannt, als er sie vorsichtig am Arm nahm und den sandigen Weg entlangführte, der sich den kleinen Hügel hinaufschlängelte. Jeder Schritt führte ihn näher an sein Ziel, und mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter war er sich seiner Sache sicherer. Das war es, was er wollte. Niemand anders hatte sein Herz so sehr berührt und in Aufruhr versetzt wie Taina. Sie war jede Sekunde bei ihm. Auch wenn sie gar nicht wirklich da war, hörte er ihre Schritte neben sich, roch den Duft ihrer Haare, sah plötzlich irgendwo das lebhafte Aufblitzen ihrer mystischen grünen Augen. Sie war alles, was er brauchte.  


Es ist nicht mehr weit. sagte er leise, während er sie um die letzte Biegung führte, die sie von dem Ort trennten, den er ausgesucht hatte.  
Er sah sie noch einmal an und atmete tief durch, dann blieb er hinter ihr stehen und legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern. So, jetzt darfst du gucken.  
Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und erstarrte. Legolas spürte, wie sie vor Überraschung die Luft einsog und schloß seine Arme fester um sie. Dann sah auch er ergriffen nach vorne auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot: Ein kleiner See inmitten eines Kessels von Felsen in der Abendsonne, genährt von einem Wasserfall, der direkt aus den Wolken zu kommen schien. Überall plätscherten kleinere Rinnsäle die Felsen hinunter, durch endlos scheinende Farnfelder, bis sie unten im kräftigen Grün des Sees mit dem Klang einer verzauberten Melodie versanken.  
sagte sie kaum hörbar. Das ist wunderschön!  
Nicht halb so schön wie du.  
Sie drehte ich um und sah ihn an. Das ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung auf, doch als sie seinen Blick sah, wurde sie plötzlich ernst.  


Legolas hatte sie losgelassen und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufgericht. Jetzt war es soweit. Dieser Augenblick würde sein Leben verändern. Er atmete tief durch.  
sagte er dann, das Schönste, das ich je gesehen habe, bist du. Nicht die sternklarste Nacht in Mirkwood, nicht den ältesten Baum in den Wäldern Lóriens, nicht einmal die leuchtenden Silmarils Fëanor's nenne ich vollkommen, verglichen mit dir. Mit dir ist alles möglich; ich möchte jede Sekunde meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Du gibst mir das Gefühl, daß ich Dinge vollbringen kann, die unmöglich scheinen. Doch selbst die Unendlichkeit reicht nicht aus, um meine Empfindungen für dich ausreichend zu beschreiben. Er nahm ihre Hände und sah tief in ihre erwartungsvoll aufgerissenen Augen. Ich liebe dich mehr als das Leben. Vermochte ich es, würde ich für dich meine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben... - Taina, Tochter von Dirkan und Isarin, willst du meine Frau werden?  


Er wagte es nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, diesen magischen Augenblick zunichte zu machen, also sah er sie nur an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
Sie starrte ihn an, überrascht, sprachlos, fast entsetzt, und plötzlich kam Legolas der Gedanke, daß er sie zu sehr überrumpelt hatte und sie vielleicht nein' sagen könnte. Doch dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Augen entspannten sich, die feinen Linien, die sie einrahmten, glätteten sich, und in ihren grünen Augen konnte er eine winzige Träne sehen. Langsam, kaum merklich, bewegten sich ihre Mundwinkel nach oben und machten Platz für das schönste Lächeln, das er in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Ein Lächeln, das sein Herz zum Stillstand brachte. Und in dem Moment, als sich die Träne aus ihren Wimpern löste, flüsterte sie,   


Es war nur ein einfaches Wort, doch dieses Wort vermochte als einziges, sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, es wäre ihm gleich.  
Ja, Legolas. wiederholte sie etwas lauter, denn auch sie mußte ihre Fassung erst wiederfinden. Ja, ich will deine Frau werden. Mehr als alles in der Welt. Sie sah ihn an, voller aufrichtiger Liebe, und er wußte, daß er diesen Moment für immer in seinem Gedächtnis behalten würde.   
Wortlos nahm er ihren Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zog sie an sich. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken und schloß die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuß trafen.   


Die Berührung elektrisierte jeden Winkel seines Körpers, und als er sie nach Minuten wieder ansah, wußte er, wie sehr auch sie sich in diesem Kuß verloren hatte. Ihre Augen sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie hinunter in eine kleine Höhle im Fels, in der er das Lager für sie vorbereitet hatte.   


Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, kniete er sich auf die Decke und zog sie sanft zu sich herab. Er streichelte über ihre Wange, über ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, dessen Kontur er mit seinen Fingerspitzen nachzeichnete, bevor sie weiter zu ihren Schultern glitten. Zärtlich schob er den Stoff ihres Kleides zur Seite und küßte die Haut rund um ihre Schulter. Bei jeder Berührung stöhnte sie leise auf, und der Klang ihrer Stimme ließ einen leichten Schauer über seinen Rücken rieseln. Er kostete jede Sekunde aus; jeder einzelne Kontakt mit ihrer Haut brachte eine Welle von Empfindungen mit sich, die sich langsam in eine Flut der Erregung steigerten. Er sah, roch und fühlte nur noch sie, er ließ sich treiben von den Gefühlen, die jede ihrer Berührungen in ihm auslösten, und selbst das Rauschen des Wasserfalls neben ihnen versiegte in seinen Ohren, als sie sich wenig später einander hingaben und in einem zeitlosen Beweis ihrer Liebe Eins wurden.  


________________________________________

*seufz* hach.....

So, das hätten wir hinter uns (ich hasse es, Liebesszenen zu schreiben, deshalb ist sie auch hier zu Ende, und meine CD ist jetzt im Eimer, nach so langer Repeat-Einstellung). Und jetzt habt ihr davor auch erstmal Ruhe, bis... ja, wie lange? *grins*   
Ma gugn. 


	3. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Zu den Reviews:  
*merilhin*: Also, die Musik war von Secret Garden "Songs From A Secret Garden", PolyGram 528 230-2, Norwegen. Das ist Musik zum Träumen und Dahinschmelzen, also genau das richtige für so eine Szene. Ist aber schwer zu kriegen, weil es ein Import ist. Zu den nächsten Chaps... ich hab mir diesmal vorgenommen, 1-2x/Woche zu posten, weil mich das Tempo beim Barai manchmal arg in Bedrängnis gebracht hat. Mit 2 kleinen Kiddies geht das manchmal nicht... aber ich geb mir Mühe und beeil mich, okay? *grins*

*Lady-of-Gondor*: Oje, ob Molari den beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben wehtun wird..?? Du kennst doch Molari! Nie im Leben! *lüg* Aber sie kommen besser weg als Super-Lego im letzten Teil! Denn Molari ist diesmal sehr beschäftigt...

*Ute*: (privat-Review) Vielen Dank auch an dich für die wirklich lieben Worte! Und daß meine Stories "leben"... über dieses Lob kriege ich mich noch immer nicht ein...!! *tief verbeug*

*SFMK*: Warum ich es hasse, Liebesszenen zu schreiben? Nun, weil ich stundenlang an einer Formulierung sitze, sie dann wieder lösche, um sie dann wieder hinzuschreiben. Sie dauern EWIG! Und ich finde sie auch nie so toll, wie sie hätten sein sollen. Andere können das besser! Aber naja, man kann nicht alles können... *grins*

________________________________________

**Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
**

Die Strahlen der Morgensonne kitzelten sanft ihr Gesicht, als Taina wie aus einem wundersamen Traum erwachte. Legolas hatte sie gebeten, seine Frau zu werden. Die Erinnerung daran entlockte ihr einen glücklichen Seufzer. Es war der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Und es war kein Traum, also konnte sie daraus auch nicht erwachen.  


Lächelnd öffnete sie die Augen. Das weiche Licht tastete sich unendlich langsam über jedes einzelne Blatt der Pflanzen an den Felsen, untermalt von dem leisen Rauschen des Wasserfalls. Einzelne Nebelschleier suchten sich ihre Wege durch schmale Felsspalten, um wie von Geisterhand darin zu verschwinden. Es war der perfekte Ort für einen perfekten Anlaß.  


Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und sah sich um. Legolas lag hinter ihr, die Augen geschlossen, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Sein Anblick allein ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Minutenlang sah sie ihn an, ließ ihre Augen über jeden Zentimeter seines größtenteils unbedeckten Körpers wandern. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das alles war vollkommen. Er war vollkommen. Fast schon zu vollkommen.  
Sie seufzte. Wie lange würde er noch anhalten, dieser Traum? Wie lange konnte sie die Zeit mit ihm noch genießen, bevor weiteres Unheil über sie hereinbrach? Sie wußte, daß Molari nicht aufgeben würde, noch würde sie vergessen, daß ihre Pläne mit Legolas gescheitert waren. Irgendwann würden sie sie wiedersehen...  


Guten Morgen, Prinzessin.  
Legolas' Stimme riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Guten Morgen.  
Er lag da, auf die Unterarme gestützt, und betrachtete sie mit einem verträumten Lächeln. Seine Augen erschienen heller als gewöhnlich und in ihnen lag eine seltsame Ruhe.  
Was hast du? fragte sie, obwohl sie wußte, was diesen Ausdruck hervorgerufen hatte.  
Ich habe alles, was ich jemals brauchen werde.  
Er sah sie an, und sein Blick zog sie vollkommen in seinen Bann. Hätte sie es vermocht; sie würde sich für den Rest ihrer Tage darin verlieren.  
Ich liebe dich. hauchte sie, während sie sich langsam zu ihm herüberbeugte und ihn küßte. Und egal, was das Leben noch für mich bereithält, zusammen mit dir kann ich alles ertragen.  
Er sah sie verzückt an. Gut. Wirst du dann auch ertragen, daß wir unsere Hochzeit bei meinem Vater feiern werden?  
grinste sie. Ich hatte sowas befürchtet. Das war also der wichtige Anlaß', von dem der König gesprochen hatte.  
Keine Angst. sagte Legolas schnell. Er hat seine Meinung über dich geändert.  
Das will ich hoffen. Sie warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. Nach allem, was er mir angetan hat...  
Ich weiß. Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Elben. Aber es ist nunmal Brauch bei uns, daß die Königssöhne ihre Hochzeiten im Palast feiern. Vor dem König und mit allem, was dazugehört.  
Taina sah ihn irritiert an. Was gehört denn alles dazu?  
Er lachte und zog sie erneut zu sich herab. Musik, Tanz, ein Festmahl, Reden, unsere Freunde und... Er hielt inne.  
  
Sofort bereute sie diese Frage, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich schlagartig verändert.  
Er zog sie Augenbrauen zusammen und sah an ihr vorbei auf den Wasserfall. Und unsere Familien. sagte er leise.  


Taina schluckte. Sie wußte, daß seine Mutter nicht mehr lebte, aber sie wußte nicht, was mit ihr geschehen war. Legolas hatte nie über sie gesprochen, und aus dem wenigen, was sie in Mirkwood erfahren hatte, hatte sie sich nicht viel zusammenreimen können. Es war ein wunder Punkt in seiner Vergangenheit, über den er noch nicht bereit war zu sprechen. Bis jetzt.  


Sie spürte, daß ein Teil von ihm darüber reden wollte, doch der andere schien sich weiterhin dagegen zu sträuben. Also überlegte sie, was sie sagen konnte, ohne ihn zu bedrängen.  
Du vermißt sie, habe ich Recht? fragte sie schließlich, während sie sich sich hinsetzte und die Decke um ihren Körper schlang.  
Er nickte. Jetzt mehr denn je.  
Es betrübte sie, ihn so leiden zu sehen, und sie beschloß, das Thema weiterhin ruhen zu lassen, bis er bereit war, ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie hatten noch so viel Zeit. Also nahm sie seine Hand und wollte sich gerade wieder zu ihm legen, als er sich ebenfalls hinsetzte und sie ernst ansah.  
Sie hat es nicht ertragen, daß mein Vater so verändert war, seit er aus Mordor zurückgekommen ist.  
wiederholte sie betroffen. Wie kam er nach Mordor?  
Legolas zögerte. Er hat dort gekämpft. Zusammen mit seinem Vater und vielen anderen unseres Volkes und anderer Elben und Menschen hat er vor den Toren Mordor's versucht, das Böse aufzuhalten. Oropher starb und mein Vater kam als gebrochener Mann zurück. Er sah sie an, und in seinem Blick lag eine unendliche Traurigkeit. Seitdem hat er sich allem gegenüber verschlossen und geschworen, sich nie wieder an einem Krieg zu beteiligen. All das Leid und die Qualen haben ihn verändert.  


Taina starrte ihn an. Jetzt verstand sie. Darum hatte er Legolas nie verziehen, daß er sein Leben dem Kampf verschrieben hatte und in den Ringkrieg gezogen war. Und das war sicher auch der Grund für seine Bitterkeit.  
Meine Mutter hat das nie verkraftet. fuhr Legolas leise fort. Und weil sie so nicht leben konnte, hat sie beschlossen zu sterben. Er sah zu Boden.  


Taina fühlte, wie sich ihr Hals langsam zuschnürte. Beschlossen zu sterben. Was mußte das für einen Elben bedeuten. Was mußte das für Legolas bedeuten?  
Wie alt warst du, als das passierte? fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie zögernd seinen Blick suchte.  
Sehr jung. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. Aber mir erscheint es wie gestern.  
Erneut richtete er seinen Blick auf den Wasserfall. Minutenlang schwieg er, und auch Taina wußte nicht, was sie sagen konnte, das ihm den Schmerz der Erinnerung hätte nehmen können. Also legte sie nur schweigend den Arm um ihn und versuchte, ihm dadurch ein wenig Wärme und Geborgenheit zu geben. Sie spürte, wie er seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter lehnte und einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß.  


Aber das ist Vergangenheit. sagte er schließlich. Und wir sind die Gegenwart. Er sah sie an, und sein Blick war voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht.  
Ja, das sind wir. Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Und die Zukunft.  
  


***  


Der König! Der König ist wieder da!  
Die Stimme des Wächters schallte durch die Gassen der steinernen Stadt. Und sofort sammelten sich die ersten Leute um die 30köpfige Gruppe um Aragorn, um ihn gebührend zu empfangen. Keine Spur von Feindseligkeit oder Unruhen.  
Aragorn nickte ihnen wohlwollend zu, doch in Gedanken war er längst im Turm von Ecthelion, dem weißen Turm, der sich über die sieben Stadtmauern von Minas Tirith erhob. Er hatte dort viele Wege vor sich, mußte viele Entscheidungen treffen. Und er mußte Faramir, dem Stadthalter, über die Vorkommnisse in Mirkwood berichten.  


Als sie den Turm erreicht hatten, ließ er sofort nach Faramir rufen und ging ohne Umwege in den Thronsaal. Arwen folgte ihm, während die anderen sich erstmal in ihre Unterkünfte begaben, um sich dort von der Reise zu erholen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Wache vor dem Saal die Ankunft von Faramir verkündete.  
sagte Aragorn leise zu Arwen. Ich hoffe, er kann uns genaues sagen, was die Unruhen betrifft.  
Arwen nickte. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Tür, in der der blonde Prinz von Ithilien jetzt erschien.  
König Elessar... Faramir verbeugte sich und kam eilig auf Aragorn zu. Ich bin froh, daß Ihr unversehrt wieder hier seid. Dann wandte er sich an Arwen. Königin Arwen..  
Prinz Faramir. erwiderte der König knapp. Ich komme gleich zur Sache. Wie ich hörte, gibt es Unruhen im Land. Er musterte sein Gegenüber kritisch. Was könnt Ihr mir davon berichten?  
Faramir sah betreten zu Boden. Nun, mein König, begann er, Unruhen würde ich es nicht nennen. Einige Dörfer fühlen sich benachteiligt, was die Verteilung der Nahrung angeht. Immerhin ist es schon Herbst, und der Winter wird wieder hart werden. Er hob seinen Blick und sah Aragorn an. Aber es ist nichts, was Euch beunruhigen sollte.  
Aragorn nickte. Und was spielt sich hier in der Stadt ab? fragte er dann. Der Bote sagte, daß einige Leute eine Revolte anstreben.  
Der Bote? Faramir verzog ungläubig das Gesicht.  
Der Bote. wiederholte Aragorn.  
Der Stadthalter hob den Kopf und sah Aragorn stirnrunzelnd an. Ich nehme an, er hat ein wenig übertrieben, wenn er von einer Revolte sprach. sagte er schnell. Dafür gibt es keine Anzeichen. Die Bürger waren wohl nur etwas beunruhigt, weil ihr König so lange weg war.  
Aragorn warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Täuschte er sich, oder wollte ihm Faramir unbedingt Glauben machen, daß alles in Ordnung war?  


Nun gut. sagte er schließlich. Aber wir sollten wachsam sein, denn es ist möglich, daß wir in nächster Zeit mit ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen rechnen müssen.  
Faramir sah ihn überrascht an. Was meint Ihr?  
Aragorn zögerte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß er ihm gegenüber nicht mit offenen Karten spielen sollte. Es gibt vielleicht eine neue Art der Bedrohung. sagte er trotzdem. Etwas, das nach der Macht über Mittelerde strebt.  
  
Etwas, oder jemand. Er beobachtete Faramir's Reaktion, doch sie erschien ihm nicht ungewöhnlich, denn er nickte und richtete sich auf. Ich werde es den Leuten sagen.  
Tut das.  


Aragorn sah ihm nach, als er den Thronsaal verließ, dann wandte er sich an Arwen. Sie hatte das Gespräch wortlos verfolgt, und auch ihr Gesicht zeigte Zweifel.  
Er verbirgt etwas. sagte sie nachdenklich. Doch was es ist, vermag ich nicht zu sagen.  
  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Ich denke nicht, daß sie ihn unter ihrer Kontrolle hat. Es ist etwas anderes... ein Gefühl, das tief in ihm verwurzelt ist, das an ihm nagt... Sie sah ihn an. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen.  
Aragorn nickte. Ich sollte noch einmal mit ihm reden.  


***  


Bedächtig stieg Elrond die Stufen zu seinem Haus hinauf. Er hatte gerade eine Nachricht aus Dol Guldur erhalten, die ihn mehr als beunruhigte. Wenn deren Inhalt der Wahrheit entsprach, dann würde Mittelerde in nächster Zeit einer erneuten Bedrohung gegenüberstehen.  
Galadriel hatte es vorhergesehen. Sie hatte gesagt, daß andere kommen würden, die die Herrschaft über Arda anstreben. Andere, gleichen Blutes wie Sauron. Maiar. Diener der Valar.  
Der Elb seufzte. Es würde immer eine dunkle Macht geben, so, wie es auch immer etwas Gutes gab. Gut konnte ohne Böse nicht existieren. Doch war es weiterhin seine Aufgabe, sich dem Schicksal entgegenzustellen? Sollte er dies nicht anderen überlassen?  


Sein Blick fiel auf Gilraen's Grab. Sollte nicht ihr Sohn den Kampf um Mittelerde bestreiten? Die Menschen waren es doch, auf denen die Hoffnung der sterblichen Welt lag. Und Aragorn hatte sich schon einmal als würdiger König und Regent erwiesen. Was hatten die Elben noch damit zu tun? Sie würden nicht mehr lange in diesen Gefilden verweilen. Viele seines Volkes hatten Mittelerde bereits verlassen, und auch er verspürte einen immer stärker werdenden Drang, sein Schiff nach Valinor zu besteigen, um dort in den unendlichen Landen nicht mehr mit den Sorgen der Menschen konfrontiert zu werden. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er nur geblieben, um noch ein wenig in der Nähe seiner Tochter sein zu können. Denn sie hatte sich entschieden, hier zu bleiben. Bei Aragorn.  


Erneut sah er zum Grab. Aragorn war ein würdiger König. Aber hatte er die Kraft und die Ausdauer, sich mit einem solchen Gegner einzulassen? Molari war nicht irgendeine Maia. Sie hatte lange Zeit dem dunkelsten Wesen gedient, das existiert hatte: Melkor. Und sie hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, um von ihm zu lernen. Sie war mächtiger als alles, was Aragorn bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte. Sogar mächtiger als Sauron.  


Er seufzte. Es würde mehr benötigen als die Kräfte der Elben, wenn Molari sich tatsächlich zu einem Angriff auf Mittelerde entschließen sollte. Weit mehr. Und so, wie es aussah, hatte sie bereits damit begonnen.  
Er rief sich die Nachricht in's Gedächtnis zurück. Thranduil's Warnung war zu spät gekommen, und viele der Elben im Süden Mirkwood's schienen seltsam verändert. Und obwohl Celeborn sein Reich nun ebenfalls durch einen Bann geschützt hatte, hatte er den Einfluß Molari's nicht aufhalten können. Immer mehr Elben waren ihr hörig geworden und hatten sich auf den Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten gemacht, um Mittelerde zu verlassen.  


Selbst hier in Imladris sprachen einige der Elben davon, zu den Häfen zu wandern. Nicht laut und nicht in seiner Gegenwart, aber es war unverkennbar, daß sie sich mit solchen Gedanken trugen. Und wie er kürzlich feststellen mußte, befanden sich darunter wohl auch Elladan und Elrohir, seine Söhne.  


Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wenn er Molari aufhalten wollte, mußte er bald handeln. Doch konnte er das? Denn auch seine Kraft war gemindert worden, als der Eine Ring vernichtet worden war. Auch sein Ring hatte seine Macht verloren. Was also konnte er einer Maia noch entgegensetzen?  
  


________________________________________

Uh huuuhhhh.... düster, düster... aber es gibt ja noch.... ja genau! Unseren Helden in Strumpfhosen! *Ober, kein Wein mehr für mich!*

Nee, im Ernst... jetzt kommt langsam die Berechtigung für die Genre-Wahl auf.... Action/Adventure!! Langsam, sagte ich... 


	4. Der Traum

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, als allererstes eine **Kollektivschelle** an alle Leser, denen es aufgefallen ist, und die **NICHTS GESAGT** haben!!! *TWANG!*  
Warum? fragt ihr? Nun ja, aufgrund meiner Faulheit nachzusehen und dem unbändigen Vertrauen in mein Gedächtnis schreibe ich die ganze Zeit was von Varda statt Arda und Maiar immer fleißig in der Mehrzahl. Hummmpfff!!! Und keiner sagt mir, daß das falsch ist!!! Euch kann man ja wirklich alles erzählen! Demnächst sage ich noch, daß Legolas in Moria wohnt! Humpff! *schlägt sich gegen ihren Kopf* Ich werde alt! Also mailt mich an, wenn ich wieder was durcheinanderbringe, jaaaa??? Bitte!

So... *hat sich allmählich beruhigt...* dann kann es jetzt ja weitergehen...

________________________________________

**Der Traum  
**

Ja, ist denn das...- was sehen denn meine gestochenen Zwergenaugen da?  
Die kleine gedrungene Gestalt zwängte sich gewaltsam durch die Menschenmenge, um die beiden Ankömmlinge besser sehen zu können.  
Na, wenn das nicht der verlorene Sohn ist!  
Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein erfreutes Grinsen aus, als sich die beiden Figuren auf ihren Pferden weiter näherten und schließlich direkt vor ihm Halt machten.  
sagte der blonde Elb erfreut, während er abstieg und auf ihn zukam. Du bist noch hier?  
Natürlich bin ich das! antwortete der Zwerg entrüstet. Ich wollte mir doch dein verliebtes Gesicht nicht entgehen lassen! Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, bevor er den verdutzten Elb herzlich in die Arme schloß und an sich drückte.  
Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen. sagte Legolas lachend, nachdem Gimli ihn aus seiner Umarmung entlassen hatte und er wieder Luft holen konnte.  
Und ich mich erst! Der Zwerg musterte den Elben eingehend. Er sah tatsächlich verliebt aus. Bis über die beiden spitzen Ohren.  
Dann wandte er sich an die Frau neben dem Elben. sagte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Ich freue mich, Euch wiederzusehen. Und ganz besonders unter diesen Umständen! Er schmückte diesen Satz mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick zu Legolas, den der Elb mit einem Grinsen kommentierte.  
Ich freue mich auch, Gimli. sagte Taina lächelnd, bevor auch sie in eine herzliche Umarmung geschlossen wurde.  


Nachdem sie ihre Pferde versorgt und in den Stall gebracht hatten, begleitete Gimli die beiden zum Weißen Turm, wo sie sich mit Aragorn treffen wollten. Auf dem Weg dorthin nahm der Zwerg Legolas beiseite, um endlich seine Neugier zu stillen und näheres über seinen kleinen Abstecher nach Nord Ithilien zu erfahren.  
drängelte er, Wie war es?  
_Es _? wiederholte Legolas grinsend.  
Nein, _das_ meine ich nicht, du Tausendsassa! Verschone mich mit Einzelheiten. Ich meine den Antrag!  
Legolas zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. Woher weißt du denn davon? Er sah sich um. Bleibt denn hier nichts geheim?  
Gimli grinste. Hast du vergessen, daß Hobbits auf deiner Reise dabei waren?  
Legolas seufzte.  
bohrte Gimli weiter, denn er hatte noch keine befriedigende Antwort von ihm erhalten.  
wiederholte der Elb nachsichtig, bevor er Gimli einen belehrenden Blick zuwarf, Ich finde zwar nicht, daß dich das etwas angeht, aber da ich dich getrost als so etwas wie einen Freund bezeichnen kann, laß dir gesagt sein, daß alles sich so verhalten wird, wie es erwünscht ist.  
Gimli starrte ihn ungeduldig an. Heißt das, sie hat ja' gesagt?  
Legolas grinste.   
Na, ein Glück. seufzte der Zwerg. Er hatte sich schon ausgemalt, in welchem Zustand sich sein Freund befinden würde, hätte die Südländerin seinen Antrag abgelehnt. Nicht auszudenken, was dann von ihm an tröstenden und beruhigenden Worten erwartet worden wäre! Und er mußte zugeben, daß er in solchen Situationen nicht unbedingt glänzte.  


Und, Freund Zwerg, begann Legolas, nachdem sie sich wieder zu Taina gesellt hatten, berichte, wie ist die Lage hier in der Stadt?  
Die Lage? wiederholte Gimli, Nun, sie ist so, wie in jeder anderen Stadt auch, denke ich. Deine Elbenfreunde waren schon fleißig und haben endlich ein wenig Grün in die Gassen gebracht. Das einzige, was jetzt noch fehlt, sind ein paar schöne Höhlen in dem Berg da hinten. Er deutete auf den Mindolluin, der für seine Begriffe eindeutig zu wenig Beachtung bei den Menschen und Elben fand. Solch stattliche Felsansammlung sollte wesentlich mehr in das Stadtbild einbezogen werden. Aber da es sich hierbei nicht um eine Zwergensiedlung handelte, mußte er seine Hoffnungen wohl oder übel wieder begraben.  
Nun, Gimli, sagte Legolas lächelnd, dann schlage ich vor, du holst ein paar deiner Freunde und machst dich an die Arbeit.  
Gimli warf ihm einen zerknirschten Blick zu. Was wußte ein Elb schon davon?  


***  


Legolas! Mit dir habe ich nun wirklich noch nicht gerechnet!  
Die Begrüßung Aragorn's hatte sich Legolas etwas anders vorgestellt, doch er wußte, wie er die Worte seines Freundes zu verstehen hatte.  
sagte er lächelnd, während er sich zusammen mit Taina langsam dem Thron näherte. Ich sagte dir, ich bin in zwei Tagen in der Stadt. Und wie du weißt, halte ich mein Wort.  
Ich weiß. Auf dem Gesicht des Königs erschien ein erfreutes Grinsen. Ich dachte nur, in diesem Fall würdest du mal eine Ausnahme machen... Er sah zu Taina. Wie ich dem Strahlen Eurer Augen entnehmen kann, habt Ihr der Vermählung zugestimmt.  
Auch Legolas wandte seinen Blick jetzt seiner Verlobten zu, und in der Tat, ihr Lächeln überstrahlte alles im Raum. Offensichtlich nicht nur in seinen Augen.  
Das habe ich. Taina warf Legolas einen verliebten Blick zu, bei dessen Anblick sich einmal mehr seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Wie hätte ich da nein' sagen können?  


Für einen Augenblick schien Aragorn seine königliche Würde zu vergessen, denn er stand auf und kam auf die beiden zu, um sie herzlich in die Arme zu schließen.  
Legolas erwiederte seine Geste und wartete ab, bis Aragorn danach seinen Platz wieder eingenommen hatte. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihn seit ihrer Ankunft in Minas Tirith beschäftigt hatte. Hat sich in unserer Abwesenheit hier irgendetwas beunruhigendes ereignet?  
Der König sah ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nein. Zu meinem Erstaunen scheint hier alles ruhig. Auch Faramir bestätigt das.  
Legolas warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Du glaubst ihm?  
Ich weiß nicht. Solange ich keinerlei Anzeichen von Unruhen entdecken kann... ja.  


Keinerlei Anzeichen von Unruhen. Nun, Molari würde sicher nicht losschlagen, bevor sie nicht alles vorbereitet hatte. Und doch... Irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß sie längst ihre Fäden gesponnen hatte. Eine Ahnung, tief aus seinem Innern heraus, aus dem Ort, den sie erst vor kurzem besetzt und danach zu vernichten gesucht hatte. Ein Ort, über dem noch immer ein dunkler Schatten hing.  
Und Veränderungen der Leute, vergleichbar mit denen in Mirkwood? hakte er nach, doch erneut schüttelte Aragorn den Kopf.  
Nichts erkennbares. sagte er. Und deshalb sehe ich auch keine Notwendigkeit für euch, länger als nötig hier zu bleiben.  
Legolas sah ihn überrascht an.  
Ihr habt zu Hause sicher einiges zu tun, zu besprechen und zu verkünden, jetzt, wo es offiziell ist. fuhr Aragorn lächelnd fort. Und hier, er deutete aus dem Fenster auf die weiße Stadt, wird die Zeit zeigen, was Molari vorhat. Er warf seinem Freund einen versönlichen Blick zu. Es besteht kein Grund zur Besorgnis, Legolas.  
Der Elb nickte. Aragorn schien sich dessen sicher zu sein. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er tatsächlich einiges zu tun, wenngleich er jederzeit bereit war, zurückzukehren, wenn er gebraucht wurde.  
Er sah zu Taina. Auch sie schien nicht unglücklich darüber zu sein, wieder in ihr Haus zurückzukehren. Schließlich hatten sie es vor ihrer Reise übereilt verlassen, und es war noch viel zu tun, bevor sie sich darin richtig wohlfühlen konnten. Es war sicher besser, wenn sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
Wenn es soweit ist, weißt du, wo du mich findest. sagte er an Aragorn gewandt, bevor er sich verneigte und mit Taina den Thronsaal wieder verließ.  


***  


Dunkle Schleier in der Nacht. Der Schrei einer Eule, irgendwo in den Wäldern, die ihr so geläufig waren. Eine schwache Stimme in der Luft, und ein leises Echo weiter hinten am Rande der Stadt.  
Unruhig drehte sich Arwen hin und her. Es war derselbe Traum wie schon in den vorangegangenen Nächten.  


Doch dann... die Gestalten von Elladan und Elrohir, zwischen den Bäumen, miteinander redend. Sie verstand nicht, was sie sagten, doch auf ihren Gesichtern spiegelte sich Sorge. Nein, es war nicht Sorge, es war Zorn. Jetzt sah sie es besser. Ihre Brüder stritten sich. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals streiten gesehen zu haben, doch es war eindeutig.  
Du hast es ihm gesagt!' Elladan's Stimme war aufgebracht.  
Von mir weiß er es nicht. Du mußt es gewesen sein.'  
Woher weiß er es dann?'  
Wenn du nichts gesagt hast, kann er es nicht wissen.'  
Ich hab nichts gesagt!'  
Elrohir sah seinen Zwillingsbruder beschwörend an. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, daß er jemals davon erfährt.'  


Wovon erfährt?  


Er wird nichts erfahren.' sagte Elladan gefährlich ruhig.  
Und wenn doch? Was machen wir dann?'  
Die Antwort seines Bruders war eine eindeutige Handbewegung.  


  
Ruckartig setzte sich Arwen auf. Ihr Herz raste. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon überzeugen, daß es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ein Traum. Aber ein viel zu realistischer Traum...  
Was ist? Aragorn's Stimme neben ihr klang hellwach.  
wiederholte sie atemlos. Er ist in Gefahr.  
In Gefahr? Aragorn sah sie irritiert an. Was meinst du?  
Ich hatte einen Traum... meine Brüder sprachen über ihn... sie verheimlichten etwas vor ihm. Und dann... Sie hielt inne. Die Erinnerung an die Handbewegung von Elladan jagte ihr einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken.  
Es ist gut. sagte er beschwichtigend, während er sie in die Arme schloß und leicht hin und herwiegte. Es war nur ein Traum.  
Nein, war es nicht. Sie starrte an die Wand ihres Gemaches, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Aragorn. Ich muß zu ihm.  
  
Ich muß nach Rivendell. sagte sie entschlossen. Seltsame Dinge gehen da vor.  
Arwen, es war ein Traum.  
Sie sah ihn an. Er hatte den Traum nicht gehabt, hatte die Angst nicht gespürt, die sie umhüllt und ihr das Atmen unmöglich gemacht hatte. Er verstand nicht, was dieser Traum bedeutete.  
Ich muß nach Rivendell. wiederholte sie ernst. Gleich morgen früh.  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir sind gerade vor einer Woche hier angekommen. Ich kann nicht schon wieder meine Aufgaben hier vernachlässigen.  
Ich weiß. Und deshalb sagte ich ich', und nicht Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Ich muß wissen, was dort vor sich geht.  
Seufzend nahm er ihre Hand, ließ sich jedoch gleich wieder los, als er ihren Blick sah. In Ordnung. sagte er schließlich. Obwohl ich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei habe.  
Ich auch. sagte sie leise. Aber wir haben gewußt, daß es nicht mehr lange so ruhig bleiben würde.  
Er nickte. Ich hätte dir gerne Legolas als Eskorte mitgeschickt, aber die beiden sind heute bereits wieder aufgebrochen. Er sah ihn an und lächelte. Außerdem wäre Legolas vielleicht nicht die beste Wahl gewesen, nach allem, was in Mirkwood passiert ist...  
Als Antwort warf sie ihm einen mißbilligenden Blick zu. Doch sie mußte zugeben, daß er nicht ganz Unrecht hatte...

________________________________________ 


	5. Wendungen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Vielen Dank bis jetzt für eure Reviews! Ich weiß, daß es recht langsam in Gang kommt, aber es sind so viele Handlungsstränge, die man erstmal aufbauen muß, damit danach nicht alles zu chaotisch wird! Also habt Geduld mit mir! *liebschau*

Besonderen Dank an *Cu Jana* für's Betalesen und an die, die mir auch private Erleuchtungen geben! 

Aber nun...

________________________________________

**Wendungen  
**

  
Der König der Waldelben erhob sich von seinem hölzernen Thron und schritt auf seinen Gast zu. Er freute sich, den Herrn über den Süden Mirkwood's nach langer Zeit wiederzusehen, doch der Grund für ihr Treffen ließ seine Freude rasch versiegen. Sie hatten Wichtiges zu besprechen.  


König Thranduil! Celeborn verneigte sich, und nach Austausch des elbischen Grußes sahen sich die beiden Herrscher ernst an.  
Wir treffen uns aus einem wesentlichen Anlaß. Thranduil legte seinem Gegenüber die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Zeiten sind erneut düster geworden. Molari hat den Himmel in Mirkwood verdunkelt.  
Celeborn nickte. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen.  
Der Waldelb wandte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Thron. Celeborn folgte ihm und nahm auf einem danebenstehenden Stuhl Platz. Ich habe Nachricht an Elrond geschickt, um ihn zu warnen. erklärte er. Die Frage ist, ob sie ihn rechtzeitig erreicht hat.  
Thranduil sah ihn nachdenklich an. Selbst wenn. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß er sie schnell genug aufhalten konnte. Sein Blick wanderte zur Tür der großen Halle, und in Gedanken sah er seinen Sohn vor sich; wilde Flüche ausstoßend, besessen von dem Geist der Weißen Maia. Wir sollten darauf vorbereitet sein, daß auch in seinem Reich ihr Einfluß wächst. Sie wird denselben Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen, jetzt, wo wir gewarnt sind.  
Nein, sicher nicht. pflichtete ihm der lorische Elb bei. Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Ein Treffen aller Hohen Elben, um zu beraten, was zu tun ist.  


Thranduil wußte, was das bedeutete. Die Entscheidung, Mittelerde zu verlassen, stand kurz bevor.  


***  


Willkommen daheim!  
Sie waren noch nicht einmal von ihren Pferden gestiegen, als Taina die Stimme ihrer Mutter vernahm, die aus dem Haus gestürmt und auf sie zugerannt war.  
Sie sprang vom Pferd und lief auf sie zu. Sie war froh, wieder zuhause zu sein, nach den vergangenen Wochen voller Strapazen und Aufregung. Und der Anblick ihrer Mutter machte ihr das erst richtig bewußt. Überglücklich schloß sie sie in die Arme, bevor sie sie wieder ansah und ihr einen Kuß auf die Wange drückte. Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten für euch!  
wiederholte Isarin neugierig. Was gibt es denn?  
Drinnen, Mutter. Taina sah zu Legolas, der inzwischen vom Pferd gestiegen war und sich neben die beiden gestellt hatte. Wir müssen erstmal alles auspacken, und dann erzählen wir euch alles später.  


Sie begannen, die Satteltaschen zu entleeren und den Inhalt Stück für Stück ins Haus zu bringen. Isarin und Dirkan halfen ihnen dabei, nicht ohne immer wieder neugierige Fragen zu stellen, die Taina und Legolas jedoch jeweils auf später vertrösteten. Als Isarin's Blick dann aber auf die Kette fiel, die Taina noch immer trug, hielt sie inne.  
Was ist denn das? Sie deutete auf den grünen Stein und Taina nahm die Kette ab, um sie ihr besser zeigen zu können.  
Das ist ein Geschenk von Arwen. erklärte sie.  
Königin Arwen?  
Taina nickte.  
Na, wer hätte gedacht, daß meine Tochter einmal solchen Umgang haben würde. seufzte sie ungläubig.  
Mutter, du weißt doch, daß ich sie kenne.  
Sicher weiß ich das, Kind. erwiederte Isarin lächelnd. Nur kann ich es noch immer nicht fassen! Sie betrachtete die Kette näher. Die ist ja wunderschön!  
Ja, das ist sie. Taina sah erneut zu Legolas, der beim Anblick des Barai auffallend ruhig geworden war. Und sie hat eine wichtige Rolle gespielt auf unserer Reise.  
Du sprichst wieder einmal in Rätseln.  
Taina lächelte. Ich erkläre dir alles zu seiner Zeit. Doch jetzt laß uns reingehen. Ich habe Hunger.  


Im Haus verstauten sie die Gegenstände an ihren angestammten Plätzen, bevor sie sich an den mittlerweile gedeckten Tisch setzten und sofort mit dem Essen begannen. Dirkan hatte eine Flasche Rotwein aus seinem Haus geholt, und der Geschmack des vertrauten Weines verhalf Taina in kurzer Zeit wieder zu ihrem heimischen Gefühl. Wie sehr hatte sie das alles vermißt! Der knisternde Kamin, die liebevoll verzierten Möbel; all das hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen gefehlt. Doch nun waren sie wieder hier und das Leben konnte weitergehen.  


So, nun erzählt doch mal! forderte Isarin sie ungeduldig auf, nachdem nur noch Reste auf ihren Tellern lagen und sie die Spannung nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte.  
Taina lehnte ich zurück und lächelte. Nun ja, begann sie gedehnt, um ihre Mutter noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen, wir haben auf unserem Rückweg einen kleinen Abstecher gemacht, in den Norden Ithiliens, an einen wunderschönen Ort. Sie warf Legolas einen verliebten Blick zu, den er lächelnd erwiederte.  
Isarin schien die Spannung nicht länger ertragen zu können.  
Ja, und dort hat Legolas mich - Sie hielt inne, denn an der Tür erklang ein lautes Klopfen. Wer kann das sein?   
Sie sah zu Legolas, der unwillkürlich die Hand um sein Messer legte.  
Ach, das ist bestimmt einer der Nachbarn. Isarin stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen.  


Und sie hatte recht; es war Emelak, der nächste Nachbar weiter unten im Dorf.  
Auch Taina stand jetzt auf und ging zur Tür.  
Taina! Legolas! Wie schön, euch beide wiederzusehen. Er lachte und trat näher an den Tisch. Ihr wart lange weg!  
Oh ja. Taina bot ihm einen Platz an, den er dankend annahm.  
Emelak hat uns dabei geholfen, euer Haus zu hüten, während ihr weg wart. erklärte Isarin.  
Der große, dunkelhaarige Mann lächelte und sah verlegen in die Runde.  
Habt Dank. sagte Legolas. Wie ich sehe, sehr zu unserer Zufriedenheit.  
Das hoffe ich. Emelak sah zu Isarin, die gerade sein Weinglas auffüllte, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf Legolas richtete. Und? Was habt ihr erlebt auf eurer Reise? Sie war länger als geplant, vermute ich.  
In der Tat. erwiederte der Elb. Aber ich möchte Euch nicht mit Einzelheiten langweilen. Sagen wir, wir brauchen jetzt etwas Zeit, um uns davon zu erholen.  
Sofort stand Emelak auf.   
Nein, nein! Taina stand nun auch auf, um ihn zurückzuhalten. Bleibt! So hat er das nicht gemeint.  
Er warf dem Elben einen prüfenden Blick zu.  
Nein, sicher nicht. Sie sah zu Legolas, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob.  
Verzeiht mir. sagte er lächelnd. Ich hätte meine Worte anders wählen sollen.  
Emelak sah zwischen dem Elben und ihr hin und her, dann lächelte auch er und begab sich wieder an den Tisch. Schon verziehen.  


nutzte Isarin die Gelegenheit, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema des Essens zu kommen, Taina wollte uns gerade von einer tollen Neuigkeit berichten! Sie grinste. Und ich wette, ich weiß auch schon welche.  
Ach ja? Taina warf ihrer Mutter einen erstaunten Blick zu. Aber sie war schließlich ihre Mutter, und sicher hatte sie ein besonderes Gespür für die Belange ihrer Tochter. Trotzdem wollte sie ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihr von der Verlobung berichtete.  
begann sie erneut, während sie unter dem Tisch nach Legolas' Hand griff. Legolas hat mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werde.  
Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern aus. Überglücklich über ihre Reaktion sah sie zu Legolas, dessen Blick jedoch stur auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet war, auf Emelak.   
Verwirrt hielt sie inne. Sie konnte die Spannung förmlich fühlen, die sich zwischen den beiden Männern aufbaute, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von ihrem Vater unterbrochen.   
fragte er neugierig, Was hast du geantwortet?  
Sie zögerte.  
Sie hat zugestimmt. sagte Legolas ruhig, und nur ihr war bewußt, daß es eine gefährliche Ruhe war, die in seinen Worten mitschwang.  
Hat sie das? kam es von Emelak, was offenbar ein Scherz sein sollte, doch zum ersten mal merkte sie, daß es eine unsichtbare Barriere zwischen den beiden gab, die ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen war. Eine Barriere der Eifersucht.  


Sicher hat sie! platzte Dirkan heraus, bevor er die nächste Flasche des roten Weines öffnete, um gebührend auf das Ereignis anzustoßen.  
Ja, laßt uns darauf trinken! Emelak hatte seine Fassung als erster wiedergefunden und griff überschwenglich nach seinem Glas. Auf die Braut!  
Ja, auf die Braut! Auch Isarin und Dirkan erhoben ihre Gläser, und nur Legolas blieb einen Moment nachdenklich sitzen, bevor auch er sein Glas erhob und auf seine Verlobung anstieß.  


***  


Seine Gedanken trugen ihn in die Vergangenheit. Wochen zurück, zu einem Zeitpunkt vor ihrer Reise nach Mirkwood. Auch damals hatte er die Feindseligkeit gespürt, die von dem Menschen ausgegangen war. Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber, und gleichzeitig außergewöhnliches Wohlwollen Taina gegenüber. Emelak hatte ihnen beim Bau der Hütte geholfen und sich dafür stark gemacht, daß sie beide schnell in die Dorfgemeinschaft aufgenommen worden waren. Sie beide? Nun, auf den ersten Blick hatte es so ausgesehen, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto bewußter wurde ihm, daß er es nur aus einem Grunde getan hatte... um Taina nahe sein zu können.  
Legolas konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Blicke erinnern, die er ihr zugeworfen hatte. Versteckte Blicke, interessierte Blicke. Und auch die waren niemandem außer ihm aufgefallen, am wenigsten Taina selbst.  
Natürlich hatte er ihr gegenüber nichts erwähnt, ebensowenig ihm gegenüber. Er war sich damals auch nicht sicher gewesen, ob das für Menschen ungewöhnlich war. Doch jetzt sagte ihm seine - wenn auch geringe - Erfahrung mit den Sterblichen, gepaart mit dem schleichenden Mißtrauen, das seither an ihm nagte, daß es keinesfalls so üblich war und sich seine Elbensinne nicht täuschten... Emelak hegte geheime Gefühle für Taina.  


Und, wann ist es soweit?  
Die Stimme seines Gegenübers holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Und sofort fühlte er erneut das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
Ich weiß nicht... erwiederte Taina schulterzuckend. Gibt es da auch konkrete Regeln?  
Sie sah ihn an, und jetzt erst bemerkte Legolas, daß er scheinbar einen Großteil des Gespräches verpaßt hatte.  
wiederholte er gedankenverloren. Nein, es steht noch nichts fest. Er vermied es, Emelak anzusehen, als er hinzufügte. Aber ich denke, bald.  
Isarin stand auf, da sie dieses Gespräch offenbar für abgeschlossen hielt. Ich war noch nie in Mirkwood. Aber es wird bestimmt eine anstrengende Reise!  
Da bin ich sicher! Auch Dirkan stand auf, und zurück blieben Taina, Emelak und Legolas.  


Was ist los? fragte Taina plötzlich, nachdem am Tisch eine unterkühlte Pause eingetreten war. Habt ihr beide ein Problem?  
Legolas sah sie an. Er wollte nicht, daß sie von seinen Gedanken erfuhr, solange sie einer konkreten Grundlage entbehrten, doch ihr Blick verdeutlichte ihm, daß ihn seine Gefühle einmal mehr verraten hatten. Zu quälend war die Unsicherheit, die plötzlich an ihm nagte. Unsicherheit darüber, ob ihre Liebe auch dann noch Bestand hatte, wenn sich ein anderer zwischen sie zu drängen suchte. Und er wußte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.  
sagte er schließlich, und auch Emelak schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie sah abwechselnd zwischen den beiden hin und her und stand dann auch auf.  
Legolas sah ihr nach und griff dann nach seinem Glas, um es in einem Zug zu leeren.

________________________________________

Aha... noch ein neues Gesicht... 


	6. Unruhen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, Start in eine neue Woche mit einem neuen Kapitel!

Ich habe mich gerade aufklären lassen, daß Faramir kein Prinzentitel von Aragorn gekriegt hat sondern einen Fürstentitel... also werde ich das in Zuklunft berücksichtigen und auch in den letzten Kapiteln ändern. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir! *grins*

________________________________________

**Unruhen**  


Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, doch Arwen war schon lange zur Abreise bereit. Sie hatte in der Nacht kein Auge mehr zugemacht und statt dessen noch lange mit Aragorn mögliche Gefahren ihrer bevorstehenden Reise nach Rivendell besprochen. Sie waren sich einig, daß es nicht ungefährlich war, doch sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihren Vater zu besuchen, und Aragorn hatte schließlich schweren Herzens zugestimmt. Nicht, ohne ihr eine halbe Armee als Eskorte zur Seite zu stellen.  


sagte er sichtlich bewegt, als sie neben ihrem Pferd standen. Sei vorsichtig. Egal, was dort vor sich geht, Molari wird sicherlich nicht unbeteiligt daran sein. Sie wird denken, daß sie dort ein leichtes Spiel hat, und wahrscheinlich rechnet sie auch nicht damit, daß du kommst.  
Arwen sah ihn nachdenklich an. Er schien die Maia noch immer zu unterschätzen. Sie war sicher, daß Molari über jeden ihrer Schritte bescheid wußte, und, was noch schlimmer war, daß sie genau diesen Schritt geplant hatte! Sie wollte, daß sie nach Rivendell kam. Nur war ihr noch nicht klar, warum. Denn eigentlich paßte es nicht in das Bild, das Arwen von ihren Plänen hatte. Wenn die Weiße Maia wollte, daß die Elben Mittelerde verließen, warum wollte sie dann jemanden dabeihaben, der von diesem Vorhaben wußte?  


Bis jetzt ergab das alles für sie keinen Sinn. Doch wenn sie Aragorn von ihren Befürchtungen erzählte, würde er sie niemals gehen lassen.  
Ich weiß nicht, womit sie rechnet. sagte sie schließlich, während sie Aragorn's Hand nahm. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde sehr vorsichtig sein.  
Ich weiß. Sein Blick war traurig, doch es war auch Zuversicht darin. Sie wußte, daß es ihm schwerfiel, sie alleine auf diese Reise zu schicken. Doch es war unabdingbar, daß er in Minas Tirith blieb.  
Sie hob seine Hand und strich langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre rauhe Haut. Ich liebe dich. sagte sie leise, bevor sie sie zu ihrem Herzen führte und da ruhen ließ.  
Ich liebe dich auch. Aragorn sah sie an, mit einem Blick der sie für einen Moment an ihrer Entscheidung zweifeln ließ, doch sie konnte sich davon jetzt nicht mehr abhalten lassen. Sie mußte wissen, was bei ihrem Vater vorging.  


***  


Hey, Pippin, sieh mal, was ich hier gefunden habe!  
Der kleine Hobbit drehte sich um und versuchte, seinen Freund in dem Gewühl von Leuten auf dem Marktplatz auszumachen. Was denn? fragte er neugierig, ohne Merry bis dahin entdeckt zu haben.  
Die Stimme kam von hinter einem Burschen hervor, der die Sicht auf den dunkelhaarigen Hobbit bis dahin versperrt hatte.   
Freudig drängelte sich Pippin an dem Menschen vorbei. Aus dem Auenland?  
Leider nicht.  
Pippin verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht, doch der Anblick des duftenden Krautes erhellte seine Miene sogleich wieder. Ist ja auch egal, Merry. Hauptsache, es qualmt!  
lachte Merry, Du würdest auch getrockneten Pferdemist rauchen!  
Gar nicht wahr! Er stieß seinem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite und richtete sein Augenmerk dann wieder auf den Tisch, auf dem ihr Gesprächsthema zum Verkauf ausgestellt lag. Warum ist es so billig? fragte er verblüfft, als er das kleine Preisschild entziffert hatte. Ist es vielleicht doch Pferdemist?  
Pippin, wir sind hier in einem kleinen Dorf. murmelte Merry leise, was sicherlich eine gute Idee war, denn die Augen der Marktfrau richteten sich bereits drohend auf die beiden kleinen Gestalten vor ihr.  
Pippin warf ihr einen Blick zu, der kein Wässerchen trüben konnte, und lächelte. Gut, ähm, dann hätte ich gern was davon.  
erwiederte die Frau betont freundlich. Und wieviel darf es sein, werter Herr?  
Wieviel... Merry, was meinst du? Sollen wir... Er hielt inne, denn sein Freund war nirgends zu sehen.   


Sein Blick wanderte über den Marktplatz, soweit er aus seiner Sichthöhe dazu imstande war, doch alles, was er sah, waren die stämmigen Figuren der Männer und Frauen aus Gondor.  
Also, wieviel? wiederholte die Marktfrau währenddessen ungeduldig.  
Erneut sah er sich um, doch nachdem Merry wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu sein schien, beschloß Pippin, die Verhandlung über das Pfeifenkraut auf später zu verschieben. Ich komme nochmal wieder. sagte er entschuldigend und machte, daß er davonkam.  
kam es von hinter ihm, doch der Hobbit war bereits auf dem Weg durch die Menschenmenge.  


, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich seinen Weg an den Ständen entlang bahnte, immer läßt er mich im Stich, wenn es darum geht, Geld auszugeben. Kein Wunder, daß ich immer derjenige bin, dem es ausgeht... Er nahm sich fest vor, zusammen mit Merry zurück an den Stand zu kommen und ihn dazu zu bringen, das Pfeifenkraut zu bezahlen, sobald er ihn gefunden hatte. Doch dazu mußte er ihn erst einmal finden.  


rief er, doch gegen den Lärm des Marktgeschehens war kein Ankommen. Überall unterhielten sich die Menschen über die Ware, kramten zwischen Töpfen und Pfannen, feilschten und hörten dem Anpreisen der Verkäufer zu. Es war unmöglich, seine Stimme dagegen zu erheben. Also suchte er weiter, ging jede von Buden gesäumte Gasse ab, ohne jedoch fündig zu werden. Schließlich kam er an den kleinen Brunnen in der Mitte des Platzes und blieb ratlos stehen.  


Ihren Besuch in diesem Dorf hatte er sich anders vorgestellt. Sie wollten doch nur ein wenig raus aus der Stadt, mal etwas anderes sehen, und, ja, ein wenig spionieren, wie Aragorn es ausgedrückt hatte. Aber die Idee war gewesen, es zusammen zu tun und nicht jeder für sich! Was sollte er schon alleine herausfinden?  


Er ließ sich auf den Rand des Brunnens sinken und wartete. Das Pfeifenkraut kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, zurückzugehen, und es doch alleine zu kaufen. Doch gerade, als er aufstehen wollte, fiel ihm auf, daß es merklich ruhiger auf dem Marktplatz geworden war. Er sah auf und suchte nach der Ursache für diese plötzliche Veränderung. Und dann sah er es.  
Die Leute hatten sich von den Ständen abgewandt und waren am Ende des Platzes zusammengekommen, an dem ein großer Mann auf einem Tisch stand und eine offenbar interessante Rede hielt.  
Pippin reckte den Kopf, doch so sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte nicht verstehen, worum es ging. Da er aber sicher war, daß sich Merry unter den mittlerweile reichlich angesammelten Zuhörern befand, stand er auf und gesellte sich ebenfalls dazu.  


Und daher glaube ich, daß es besser wäre, wenn wir uns ihm anschließen. sagte der Mann gerade, als Pippin nahe genug am Geschehen war, um etwas verstehen zu können. Die Reaktion der Menge darauf war ein zustimmendes Grummeln.  
fuhr der Mann ermutigt fort, dann besprecht das mit euren Freunden. Denn die Zukunft unseres Landes liegt in den Händen der Bürger, die hier leben und nicht in denen eines dahergelaufenen Königs!  
Pippin glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Dahergelaufener König? Irrte er sich, oder klang da eindeutig eine Spur Mißgunst in den Worten des Redners?  
Dahergelaufener König? hörte er jetzt eine andere Stimme, die ihn augenblicklich zusammenfahren ließ. Denn als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete, waren es seine Augen, denen er nicht zu trauen glaubte. Er sah Merry, der sich nun ebenfalls auf einen Tisch gestellt hatte und wild gestikulierend versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge zu erregen.  
Dahergelaufener König?! wiederholte Merry erneut, diesmal noch aufgebrachter. War es nicht dieser König, der euch von Sauron's Schatten befreit hat? Vor dem drohenden Untergang hat er euch alle gerettet, und Ihr nennt ihn dahergelaufen?  
Na, ist er es denn nicht? widersprach der dunkelhaarige Mann, der mindestens doppelt so groß und dreimal so schwer war wie sein Kontrahent. Wo war er denn vorher, als wir belagert waren von Orks, als unsere Dörfer niedergerannt wurden? Als Osgiliath fiel?  
kam es aus der Menge. Wo war er? Und eine andere Stimme rief, Warum hat er uns da nicht geholfen?  
Merry sah die Leute entrüstet an. Er war im Krieg, genau wie ihr! Nur stand er nicht in forderster Front sondern hat die Fäden gezogen, um Sauron zu vernichten!  
Ach ja? fragte der andere Redner ironisch, Und wie hat er das bitte getan?  


Pippin fühlte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte. Wenn Merry jetzt mit dem Ring anfing, würde ihm sicherlich keiner mehr ein Wort glauben. Doch einmal mehr wurde er von seinem Freund überrascht.  
Wie er es getan hat, ist nicht wichtig. erklärte Merry ruhig. Wichtig ist nur, daß er es getan hat! Und daß er damit den Krieg entschieden hat, der sonst verloren gewesen wäre.  
Merry sah überlegen in die Runde, und die Menge begann plötzlich, unruhig zu werden. Scheinbar fielen die Worte des Hobbits nicht bei allen auf taube Ohren.  
Auch der Hauptredner wurde sichtlich nervös, denn er versuchte, die Leute durch weiteres Anheben seiner Stimme zum Zuhören zu bewegen. Hört her, Bürger von Selnak! Hier geht es nicht darum, was der König getan hat, sondern, was er nicht getan hat! Ja, vielleicht hat er Sauron besiegt, doch was viel wichtiger ist; wo war er all die Jahre vorher? Warum hat er seine Verantwortung da nicht übernommen? Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis er sich ihr wieder entzieht? Er warf Merry einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Ihr scheint gut mit dem König zu stehen, kleiner Mann. Ich schlage vor, Ihr geht zu ihm zurück, bevor sich noch weitere Dörfer im Lande gegen ihn richten. Und damit auch gegen Euch!  


Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl veranlaßte Pippin, sich langsam vom Geschehen zurückzuziehen, denn die Menschen wurden immer unruhiger, und auch Merry sah offenbar ein, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, weiter mit Leuten zu diskutieren, die weder den König persönlich noch die Hintergründe seines Handelns kannten. Oder er besann sich darauf, wie angenehm doch ein ruhiges Leben im Auenland war, denn er stieg vom Tisch herunter und schritt eilig auf den Rand des Marktplatzes zu, wohin ihm Pippin schnellen Schrittes folgte. Je schneller sie sich aus dem Staub machten, desto besser.  


***  


Also, spionieren nenne ich das nicht gerade, was ihr da getan habt. sagte Aragorn kopfschüttelnd, als die beiden Hobbits wenig später ihren Bericht bei ihm ablieferten.  
Merry warf ihm einen verunsicherten Blick zu. Aber wir haben doch etwas herausgefunden!  
Sicher, das habt ihr. Aragorn stand auf und begann, ziellos durch den Thronsaal zu gehen. Doch wir wissen noch immer nicht, wer der Urheber dieser Aufwiegelei ist. Er sah zu Merry. Gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, wen der Redner gemeint haben könnte, als er davon sprach, sich ihm' anzuschließen?  
Der Hobbit schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. Es war immer nur von einem er' die Rede.  


Ein er'. Aragorn's Gedanken begannen, sich um mögliche Personen zu drehen, denen er derartige Pläne unterstellen könnte. Viele waren es nicht, und auch mangelte es ihm ihm an ausreichenden Beweisen. Selnak war ein kleines Dorf unweit von Minas Tirith, das jedoch schon immer ein Unruheherd im Königreich Gondor gewesen war, weil es sich selbständig versorgen konnte und die Lasten der Abgaben, die jede Stadt für die anderen Dörfer zu zahlen hatte, nicht aufbringen wollte. Sicher war das ein Grund, warum es nun wiederum Unruhen dort gab. Seit er König war, hatte er umfassende Reformen durchgeführt, unter denen zu einem Großteil die Städte litten. Und der Nutzen daraus würde sich erst in ein paar Jahren abzeichnen; für viele der einfachen Bürger ein nicht abschätzbarer Zeitraum.  


Nun gut, sagte er schließlich, während er sich wieder zu seinem Thron begab, ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr weiterhin die Ohren offenhalten könntet, sofern ihr nicht anderweitige Pläne habt.  
Er sah die Hobbits fragend an, in der Hoffnung, daß sie sich einverstanden erklärten, denn im Moment mußte er jede Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, die er bekommen konnte. Legolas war nicht da, Arwen war nicht da, und auf die meisten seiner Krieger wollte er sich auch nicht hundertprozentig verlassen müssen. Und so waren diese beiden Halblinge einmal mehr eine willkommene Unterstützung.  
Klar! Machen wir! platzte es aus Pippin heraus, und auch Merry schien von der Idee nicht abgeneigt. Wir haben noch nicht vor, wieder in's Auenland zurückzukehren. erklärte er.  
Gut. Dann hoffe ich, bald wieder Neuigkeiten von euch zu hören. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, ein Zeichen für die beiden, den Thronsaal wieder zu verlassen.   


Doch kaum waren sie an der Tür, öffnete sich diese und eine kleine gedrungene Figur erschien dahinter.  
Aragorn sprang auf. Und? Was hast du herausgefunden?  
Der Zwerg warf den beiden Hobbits einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schritt näher.  
Ich weiß jetzt, sagte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, wer dieses Gerücht über die Erhöhung der Abgaben für die Dörfer südlich von Osgiliath verbreitet haben soll.  
bohrte Aragorn erwartungsvoll, denn derjenige mußte seiner Einschätzung nach auch für die anderen Aufwiegelungen verantwortlich sein.  
Jemand, dem scheinbar sehr viel daran liegt, dich von deinem schönen Stuhl dort zu verdrängen.  
  
Gimli grinste. Jemand, den du sehr gut kennst, und der...-  
Aragorn ging einen Schritt auf den Zwerg zu und sah ihn drohend an.  
sagte Gimli nun merklich ernster, es der alte Heermeister und Stadthalter. Der, dem du das Fürstentum Ithilien übergeben hast.  
Aragorn nickte.   


------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Fremde Gefühle

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

Es geht weiter mit unser aller Held... Legolas! 

Und da ihr mich scheinbar nicht vermißt habt, habe ich mir auch ein wenig mehr Zeit dafür gelassen... (vielleicht mache ich das jetzt zur Gewohnheit...)

ein paar Reviews von den stillen Lesern wären auch nicht schlecht... *hint hint* Sonst könnte ich glatt denken, das hier reinzustellen, ist pure Zeitverschwendung!

________________________________________

**Fremde Gefühle  
**

Was war denn vorhin?  
Taina warf Legolas einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Sie hatte es sich in Gedanken so schön ausgemalt, wie sie ihren Eltern von ihrer Verlobung berichten würde, und er hatte es geschafft, mit seiner schroffen Art der ganzen Situation einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack zu geben. Nur, weil er sich irgendetwas einredete. Und jetzt, Stunden später, nachdem alle anderen gegangen waren, saß er am Kamin und starrte wortlos ins Feuer.  
Was hast du gegen Emelak? bohrte sie weiter, als Legolas noch immer nicht auf sie reagierte. Er hat doch wirklich nichts getan, was dich beunruhigen sollte, oder?  
Er schwieg.   
Sie seufzte. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Aber es war etwas, das sie bedrückte, und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich diesmal nicht wieder mit einem es ist nichts' zufrieden zu geben. Denn seit der unausgesprochenen Konfrontation mit Emelak war sie sicher, daß es ein Problem zwischen den beiden Männern gab.  
Es ist nichts. sagte Legolas leise, doch seine ganze Haltung strafte ihn Lügen.  
Natürlich ist etwas. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Sieh mich bitte an, Legolas.  
Langsam wandte er ihr den Kopf zu, und für einen Augenblick konnte sie seinen Augen einen schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck entnehmen, der jedoch sofort aufklarte und einem erzwungenen Lächeln Platz machte.  
Du magst ihn nicht, habe ich recht? versuchte sie eine andere Möglichkeit, ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen.  
Ich weiß nicht. erwiderte er langsam.  
Du weißt es nicht? Man weiß doch, ob man jemanden mag oder nicht!  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Es tut nichts zur Sache, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht.  
Oh doch, ich denke, das tut es. sagte sie eindringlich. Wenn du ihn nicht magst, dann kannst du es ruhig sagen. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, daß du mit jedem Menschen klarkommst, aber ich erwarte schon, daß du mit mir darüber sprichst. Vor allem, wenn ich dich frage. Sie sah ihn an. Du hast dich ihm gegenüber vorhin sehr eigenartig verhalten, und ich möchte einfach wissen, warum. Also, warum magst du ihn nicht?  
Ich sagte, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn mag oder nicht. sagte er ruhig, jedoch ohne sie direkt anzusehen.  


Sie seufzte. Sie haßte es, wenn er so war. Wenn er sich abschottete und auf nichts mehr reagierte. Das tat er immer, wenn es etwas gab, das ihn beunruhigte, und dessen Ursache er nicht kannte. Wie damals, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte und ihn seine Gefühle für sie aus seinem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatten. Was immer es jetzt war, es schien ähnliche Auswirkungen zu haben.  


sagte sie vorsichtig, während sie den Kontakt mit seinen Augen suchte. Was ist los? Kannst du es mir nicht sagen?  
Er wich ihrem Blick aus und sah zu Boden. Sie spürte, daß sie ihn mit jedem weiteren Satz weiter von sich wegdrängte, doch sie fürchtete auch, daß er sich in etwas verrannte, was gar nicht vorhanden war.  
Du bist eifersüchtig. sagte sie schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder dem Feuer zugewandt hatte. Und als erneut keine Reaktion kam, fuhr sie fort. Ja, das ist es. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was dich dazu bewegt, aber du bist eifersüchtig. Sie sah ihn ernst an. Dafür gibt es keinen Grund, Legolas.  
Noch immer richtete er seinen Blick in die Flammen, doch das leichte Zucken seiner Augenbrauen verriet ihr, daß sie auf dem richtigen Weg war. Nur war es ihm scheinbar nicht möglich, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Dann mußte sie eben reden.  
Ich weiß nicht, was dir dieses Gefühl vermittelt hat, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge. Er hat sich mir gegenüber immer ordentlich und ehrenhaft verhalten, und auch ich gab ihm sicherlich nie das Gefühl, daß ich mehr für ihn empfinden könnte als Freundschaft. Sie nahm seine Hand. Freundschaft, Legolas, mehr nicht. Und auch wenn du vielleicht Dinge siehst... spürst, die dir etwas anderes Glauben machen, dann trügen sie dich.  
Sie konnte sehen, daß ihre Worte ihn tief berührten, doch noch immer vermochte er nicht, sie anzusehen.  
Ich liebe dich, Legolas. sagte sie aufrichtig. Und ich werde deine Frau werden. Also laß dich nicht von Gefühlen zermürben, die auf einem falschen Eindruck beruhen.  


Jetzt drehte er den Kopf, und der Blick, der in seinen Augen geschrieben stand, ließ sie erschaudern. Weißt du nicht, wie er dich ansieht? kam es heiser. Siehst du nicht seine versteckten Blicke ... voller Begehren?  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
Die Antwort des Elben war ein stummes Nicken.  
wiederholte sie. Und selbst wenn. Es beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit! Ich empfinde nichts für ihn!  
Erneut nickte er, doch sie spürte, daß er das nur tat, um sie zu beruhigen. Er glaubte ihr nicht.  
sagte er plötzlich. wenn das so ist, dann gibt es ja keinen Grund für trübe Gedanken. Er stand auf.  
Wo gehst du hin?  
Er sah zur Tür. Ich gehe Holz hacken. Das Feuer nähert sich seinem Ende.  
sagte sie hastig. Bist du sicher, daß alles in Ordnung ist?  
Er sah sie an. Es gibt nichts mehr dazu zu sagen. Damit ging er zur Tür und verschwand im Dunkeln der Nacht.  


Taina blieb reglos sitzen und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Das Feuer nähert sich seinem Ende.' Ein schleichendes Gefühl von Ohnmacht befiel sie. Bedeutete das, daß er schon aufgab? War die Tatsache, daß ein anderer begehren könnte, was sein war, schon Grund genug für ihn, an ihrer Liebe zu zweifeln? Oder gab es tatsächlich eindeutige Anzeichen dafür, daß Emelak sich als ein Mitstreiter um ihre Gunst erweisen könnte?   
Sie wandte sich von der Tür ab und sah wieder in's Feuer.   
Sicher, Emelak war ein gutaussehender Mann. Und er war in ihrem Alter. Doch er war ganz anders als Legolas. Viel aufbrausender, ungestümer, und bei weitem nicht so gebildet. Aber das war verglichen mit einem Elben auch kein Wunder... Er war eben ein Mensch. Doch er hatte nichts von dem, was sie an Legolas so bewunderte, was sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Seine besonnene Art, die Tatsache, daß er nur sprach, wenn es etwas zu sagen gab, und nicht zuletzt die Gewißheit, daß er hinter ihr stand und sie sich jederzeit auf ihn verlassen konnte. Bei ihm gab es kein vielleicht - nur bedingungslose Loyalität.  


Sie seufzte. Zählte denn ihr Versprechen gar nichts, das sie ihm erst vor Tagen gegeben hatte? Das Versprechen, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen? Warum ließ er sich nur so schnell abschrecken? Noch dazu von einem Menschen...  


Erneut sah sie zur Tür. Keine Spur von Legolas. Lediglich das monotone Geräusch seiner Axt, während sie ein um's andere Mal durch kraftvoll geführte Hiebe das Holz entzwei schlug.  
Nun, dachte sie enttäuscht, was immer seine Gedanken über das vorangegangene Gespräch sein mochte, er hatte nicht vor, sie mit ihr zu teilen. Sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, daß er nicht über seinen Schatten zu springen vermochte. Daß es ihm nicht möglich war, mit jemandem über seine innersten Gefühle zu sprechen. Nicht einmal mit ihr.  


***  


Es war schon dunkel. Der Wind strich leise durch die Bäume in Imladris, als sich eine kleine Gruppe von Elben im Schutz des Waldes langsam und lautlos fortbewegte. Ihr Ziel war nicht mehr weit - das Haus von Elrond.  
Sie kommen. sagte der dunkelhaarige Elb, der sie seit einer Weile mit wachsamen Augen durch das Fenster beobachtet hatte, bevor er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte.  
Elladan nickte. Dann würde es bald soweit sein.  
Und du bist sicher, daß sie sich uns anschließen werden? fuhr Elrohir beunruhigt fort. Immerhin hat Vater noch vor kurzem eindeutig abgelehnt, zu den Häfen zu ziehen.  
Sicher hat er das. Elladan warf seinem Bruder einen beschwörenden Blick zu. Aber Vater ist nicht hier. Und es wird Wochen dauern, bis er von Thranduil zurückkehrt.  
Elrohir drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Es waren etwa zwei Dutzend Elben, die den Weg zu ihnen gefunden hatten. Und sie alle würden Mittelerde bald verlassen.  


Was glaubst du, wird der große Rat beschließen? fragte er, ohne seinen Blick von den bedächtig durch den Wald schreitenden Elben abzuwenden.  
Ich weiß es nicht. antwortete sein Bruder ruhig. Und es ist auch gleich. Bis sie ihre Beratung beendet haben, wird niemand mehr dasein, der ihren Beschluß befolgen kann. Erinnerst du dich nicht, was SIE gesagt hat?  


Elrohir nickte. Er erinnerte sich. Die weiße Frau hatte angekündigt, daß sich die Elben in ganz Mittelerde auf den Weg machen würden, ungeachtet davon, was ihre Anführer sagten. Es hatte alles so einfach geklungen, wie sie es dargestellt hatte. Und es schien weise und richtig zu sein. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt. Doch jetzt zweifelte er plötzlich daran. Warum sollten die Elben ausgerechnet jetzt aufbrechen? Was war jetzt anders? Und warum schien es ihr so wichtig, daß sie es taten? Denn sie schien keine Elbin zu sein.  


Die weiße Frau. Seine Erinnerung trug ihn zurück in jene Nacht, als sie plötzlich vor ihnen gestanden hatte. Sie war so wunderschön. Sie war das Schönste, das er je gesehen hatte, und ihre Stimme klang lieblicher als die Harfen der Valar. Sie würde wissen, was das Richtige für sie zu tun war. Denn sie hatte die Weisheit, das Schicksal der Elben vorauszusehen. Und dieses Schicksal hatte nichts mit Mittelerde zu tun. Sie sagte, sie hatten eine andere Aufgabe. Eine neue Aufgabe. Etwas, das ihre Fähigkeiten erweitern würde und sie nicht länger nur zusehen mußten, wie die Zweitgeborenen langsam die Herrschaft über Arda übernahmen, um alles, was darauf lebte, unwiderruflich und schleichend zunichte zu machen. Und um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, mußten sie Mittelerde verlassen.  


Er sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an. Elladan glaubte der Weißen Frau. Er vertraute ihr. Sogar mehr, als er ihrem Vater vertraute. Ihre Worte schienen ihn noch mehr beeindruckt zu haben als, als er gedacht hatte. Denn jedesmal, wenn er Elladan gegenüber Zweifel an ihren Plänen geäußert hatte, war er aufbrausend geworden. Etwas, das gar nicht seiner sonstigen Art entsprach.  


Was ist? fragte sein Bruder in diesem Moment, und Elrohir bemerkte, daß er ihn die ganze Zeit gemustert haben mußte.  
erwiderte er schnell. Ich hoffe nur, wir tun das Richtige.  
Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Elladan nickte bestätigend und kam auf ihn zu. Wir haben hier nichts mehr verloren. sagte er überzeugt. Mittelerde sollte den Menschen übergeben werden. Dann können sie ungestört ihre Machtkämpfe austragen und alles um sich herum vernichten. Er legte seinem Bruder die Hand auf die Schulter. Vertrau' mir, Elrohir, wir sind zu Höherem bestimmt, als hier zuzusehen.  
Elrohir nickte. Sicher. Das war genau das, was die weiße Frau gesagt hatte. Und doch. Noch immer blieben ihm Zweifel. Zweifel, von denen sein Bruder nie etwas wissen durfte, denn er hatte mehr als einmal verdeutlicht, was geschehen würde, stellte sich ihnen jemand in den Weg.

------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Entscheidungen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Shelley** Also bezüglich Legolas' Unsterblichkeit habe ich ja meine eigene Theorie... Denn wie ich glaube, ist Arwen die einzige, die diese Entscheidung tatsächlich treffen kann, weil sie aus der Linie Elronds und damit Eärendil's kommt, dessen Kindern ja die Wahl gegeben wurde. Elrond wählte es ein Elb zu sein und Elros wählte es, ein Mensch zu sein. Daher glaube ich, hat Arwen die Wahl - Legolas nicht. Also keine Angst, er bleibt schon unsterblich. Allerdings.... naja gut, wir wollen nicht allzu sehr vorgreifen... he he

**Lady-of-Gondor** Wie immer erfreut es mein Herz, Reviews von dir zu lesen! Ich bin ja selbst ein Review-Muffel (ja, schlagt mich!), aber leider auch ein Lese-Muffel, weil ich doch arg mit meinen eigenen Sachen zu kämpfen habe. Aber ich gelobe an dieser Stelle Besserung!

So, aber nun wird es Zeit für....

________________________________________

**Entscheidungen  
**

Krachend zerbrach der Holzscheit unter der Wucht seines Schlages.  
Er hatte mehr Kraft darin investiert, als nötig gewesen war, und doch schien es ihm nicht Kraft genug zu sein, um seine angestaute Aggression abzureagieren. Er war wütend. Wütend auf Emelak, weil er sich zwischen ihn und Taina zu drängen suchte, wütend auf Taina, weil sie weder etwas davon bemerkt hatte noch etwas dagegen zu unternehmen gedachte, und nicht zuletzt wütend auf sich selbst, weil seine Gefühle ihn dazu trieben, seinen Verstand auszuschalten.  


Warum sollte er sich durch einen Menschen bedroht fühlen? Einen Menschen mit all seinen Schwächen, seinen ungezügelten Emotionen, seiner Vergänglichkeit? Einen Mann, der ihm an Jahren und Erfahrung weit unterlegen war, dem die Wunder dieser Welt verschlossen blieben, weil er sie mit den Augen der Zweitgeborenen sah? Wieder trieb er die Axt in das Holz. Er kannte die Antwort darauf. Genau deswegen. Weil er genauso war wie sie. Weil er dachte wie sie, fühlte wie sie und sich veränderte wie sie. Er selbst hingegen blieb über die Jahrhunderte hinweg gleich. Zumindest nach außen hin.  


Der nächste Schlag schlug krachend auf das Holzstück nieder, doch er verfehlte es um Längen.  
Legolas ließ die Axt sinken und lehnte sich gegen die Außenwand der Hütte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum war es ihm nicht möglich, das schleichende Gefühl der Eifersucht zu verdrängen; hatte Taina ihm doch deutlich gesagt, daß es keinen Grund dafür gab. Sie empfand nichts für Emelak, wohl aber er für sie. Sollte er ihr nicht Glauben schenken und darauf vertrauen, daß sie seinen Annäherungen standhalten würde? Doch wie lange war ihr das möglich? Er hatte seine Blicke gesehen, und er spürte das Verlangen, das hinter den braunen Augen des Menschen schlummerte. Aber was noch schlimmer war - war es nicht der natürliche Weg für sie, sich von einem Wesen gleicher Art angezogen zu fühlen? Von jemandem, der ihr Denken und Fühlen vielleicht besser verstand als ein Elb? Was also sollte sie davon abhalten, Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln und bald auch seine Nähe zu suchen?  


Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Klinge der Axt und ließ seine Finger langsam über das kalte Metall wandern. Es war vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch sie es erkennen würde, aber dennoch hatte er nicht vor, sie kampflos aufzugeben. Nein, er würde um ihre Liebe kämpfen! Und wenn es nötig war, würde er das mit allen Mitteln tun.  
Aber vorher mußte er mit jemandem darüber reden, der ihn verstand. Der diese Art Probleme kannte, und der sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen genoß. Er mußte nach Minas Tirith.  


Zur Bekräftigung seines Entschlusses schlug er die Axt erneut auf das verfehlte Holzstück und beobachtete zufrieden, wie es in tausend Stücke zerbarst.  


***  


Taina glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Wieso willst du nach Minas Tirith?  
Sie starrte Legolas entsetzt an, doch der Elb blieb mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht vor ihr stehen. Ich muß etwas erledigen. sagte er nur.  
Was denn? Wir waren doch gerade erst dort. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er ihr gerade eröffnet hatte.  
Was konnte er in Minas Tirith erledigen wollen? Gab es etwas, das er ihr noch nicht gesagt hatte, oder gab es einen anderen Grund, was ihr im Augenblick wahrscheinlicher erschien. Wollte er nicht eher der Situation und damit einer erneuten Konfrontation mit Emelak entfliehen? Oder wollte er ihm gar das Feld kampflos überlassen?  


Sie sah ihn an. Noch immer zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, ihr seinen Entschluß zu erläutern, geschweige denn, auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Was war er doch für ein Sturkopf! Er würde einfach gehen und sie mit ihren Gedanken und Zweifeln allein zurücklassen.  
begann sie, obwohl sie wenig Hoffnung hatte, seine Haltung damit ändern zu können, warum kannst du nicht mit mir darüber reden? Ich will nicht, daß es zwischen uns steht, doch wenn du jetzt gehst, wird genau das geschehen. Sie nickte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte, doch seine einzige Reaktion darauf war ein Stirnrunzeln.  


Es hatte noch nie einen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung gegeben, an dem sie daran gezweifelt hatte, ob es eine Zukunft für ihre Liebe gab, doch nun war es soweit. Nie hatte sie sich ihm entfernter gefühlt als in diesem Augenblick. Nicht einmal bei seinem Vater, als niemand mehr daran geglaubt hatte, daß er wieder zu sich kommen würde. Und nie hatte sie mehr gefürchtet, daß er sich verschließen würde und seine alte Eigenschaft wieder hervortrat, nichts und niemandem seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Denn obwohl sein Blick voller Zuneigung war, voller tiefster Gefühle, so war er doch gleichzeitig voller Entschlossenheit, sich nicht von ihr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu lassen. Was immer er in Minas Tirith erledigen wollte, es schien unvorstellbar wichtig für ihn zu sein.  


Sie seufzte. sagte sie schließlich, während sie sich von ihm abwandte und zum Tisch ging, Ich weiß, daß ich dich nicht davon abhalten kann. Aber versprich mir zumindest, daß du zurückkommst.  
Die Worte ließen ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen, hatte sie doch ungewollt ausgesprochen, was sie insgeheim fürchtete. Daß er nicht wiederkehren würde. Daß sein Stolz und sein Drang nach Unabhängigkeit stärker waren als seine Gefühle für sie. Sie richtete den Blick nach oben, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es mißlang.  


Natürlich komme ich zurück! sagte er plötzlich. Wie könnte ich es nicht tun?  
Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Er stand vor ihr, die Hände hilflos nach vorne gereckt, und doch nicht weit genug, um sie zu berühren, und sah sie aus verwunderten Augen an. Wieso glaubst du, daß ich nicht zurückkommen werde?  
schluckte sie, Weil.... weil... ich weiß nicht! Sag du es mir! Sie starrte ihn an, wütend über sein Unvermögen, ihre Gefühle zu verstehen, und gleichzeitig verzweifelt darauf wartend, daß er sie in den Arm nehmen und sie von ihrem Schmerz erlösen würde.  
Doch er blieb stehen und musterte sie nachdenklich. Das kann ich nicht. sagte er dann. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, nicht zurückzukommen. Alles, was ich brauche, ist hier, bist du. Aber dennoch muß ich noch einmal in die Weiße Stadt. Er kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände. Vertraue mir in diesem Punkt, Taina. sagte er leise. Vertraue mir, so wie ich dir vertraue, daß sich während meiner Abwesenheit hier nichts verändert.  


Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. Hier nichts verändert?! wiederholte sie. Was glaubst du, was ich tun werde, kaum, daß du aus der Tür herausbist! Zu Emelak laufen und ihn bitten, deinen Platz einzunehmen?!  
widersprach er verwirrt.  
Oh doch. sagte sie, Genau das denkst du! Warum sonst hättest du das eben gesagt! Sie starrte ihn an, die Tränen liefen ungehemmt über ihr Gesicht, doch ihr war es gleich. Sie wollte keine Erklärungen mehr von ihm hören. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr den Kopf zerbrechen über seine Gefühle, die er nicht auszudrücken vermochte, und sie wollte auch gar nicht mehr wissen, was er in Minas Tirith wollte. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein und keine Gedanken mehr an andere verschwenden müssen.  
Ruckartig befreite sie ihre Hände aus den seinen und ging einen Schritt zurück. Wenn du unbedingt gehen mußt, Legolas, dann geh. sagte sie so unberührt, wie es ihr trotz ihrer Erregung möglich war. Und wenn du zurückkommen willst, dann komm. Aber du solltest dir nicht allzu lange damit Zeit lassen.  


Sie vermied es, in sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch sein durchdringender Blick schien sie magisch anzuziehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und der schmerzerfüllte Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen zerriß ihr fast das Herz, doch sie zwang sich, wegzusehen und ihm schließlich den Rücken zuzuwenden. sagte sie erstickt, erneut gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, die längst feine Linien über ihr Gesicht gezogen hatten.   
Sie starrte vor sich an die Wand und widerstand dem Bedürfnis, sich wieder umzudrehen, um alles noch einmal in Ruhe zu besprechen. Nein, diesmal würde sie ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Es war an der Zeit, daß er begriff, daß in einer Beziehung auch Opfer notwendig waren. Daß er lernen mußte, über seinen Schatten zu springen, wollte er langfristig mit ihr zusammenleben und sie gar heiraten. Denn wenn er es nicht tat, waren ihre Tage als Paar gezählt.  


Das plötzliche Geräusch der Tür ließ sie herumfahren. Doch alles, was sie sah, war der leere Raum. Er war gegangen. Lautlos, wortlos. Er war weg.  
Sie sank auf die Knie, die Augen fassungslos auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet. Er war weg. Er war tatsächlich gegangen und ließ sie zurück, mit dem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl, daß sie sich in ihm geirrt hatte und sie ihn vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde.  


***  


Arwen erreichte Imladris mitten in der Nacht. Sie war froh, endlich wieder zuhause zu sein, aber sie fürchtete sich auch davor, was sie hier erwarten würde. Und schon die erste Neuigkeit, die sie erfuhr, als sie das Haus ihres Vaters erreichte, überzeugte sie davon, daß es richtig gewesen war, Aragorn für eine Weile sich selbst zu überlassen und hierher zu kommen.  
Was? Er ist nicht hier? fragte sie erneut, doch die Antwort blieb dieselbe.  
Lord Elrond ist zu König Thranduil unterwegs. Dort trifft sich der Große Rat der Hohen Elben.  
Der Große Rat, überlegte sie. Dann war es schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte. Danke, Celiath. sagte sie nur und begab sich in das Gemach, die einst das ihre gewesen war.  


Alles war wie immer. Ihr Vater hatte nichts im Zimmer verändert. Selbst ihre Kleider, die sie nicht in Gondor benötigte, hingen noch im Schrank. Lächelnd strich sie mit den Fingern darüber und betrachtete sie. Erinnerungen strömten in ihr Gedächtnis, von Tagen aus ihrer Jugend, von Festen und Feiern aus glücklichen Zeiten, aber auch von Tagen und Nächten, in denen sie verzweifelt auf Nachricht von Aragorn gewartet hatte, als er mit den Gefährten unterwegs war, um den Ring zu zerstören.  


Sie seufzte. Nie hätte sie gedacht, daß es wieder zu einer Situation kommen würde, in der sie auf sich gestellt war und Entscheidungen würde treffen müssen, die möglicherweise das Schicksal ihres ganzen Volkes beeinflussen sollten. Doch wie es aussah, war es nun soweit. Ihr Vater war nicht da, und wenn sie ihr Gefühl nicht trügte, waren ihre Brüder bereits so weit unter Molari's Kontrolle, daß sie auch ihnen nicht viel entgegensetzen konnte. Doch sie hatte nicht vor, aufzugeben, bevor sie alles versucht hatte.  


Wo sind meine Brüder? fragte sie Celiath, als sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder in die Halle im Erdgeschoß des Hauses kam.  
Die Herren Elladan und Elrohir sind fortgegangen. erklärte die Dienerin eifrig.  
Und wohin?  
Das weiß ich nicht, Herrin.  
Arwen nickte. Sie würde sie schon finden.  
Aber sie haben sich mit anderen getroffen. fuhr Celiath hinter vorgehaltener Hand fort. In aller Stille, so habe ich gehört.  
In aller Stille... Arwen ahnte, was ihre Brüder vorhatten. Sie dankte der Dienerin und verließ eilig das Haus, um sich auf die Suche nach ihnen zu machen. Sie mußte schnell handeln, wollte sie ihre Pläne vereiteln.  


Sie fand sie wenig später auf einer Lichtung des Waldes unweit vom Haus ihres Vaters. Und schon von weitem fand sie ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt; ihre Brüder waren dabei, mehrere andere Elben davon zu überzeugen, daß der Platz der Elben nicht mehr länger in Mittelerde war.  


Sie zögerte, zu ihnen zu gehen, denn ein plötzlicher Instinkt riet ihr, im Verborgenen zu bleiben und abzuwarten, wie sich diese kleine Versammlung entwickeln würde. Es war sicherlich angebracht, ihren Brüdern nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit zu verraten. Denn wie es schien, war sie die einzige, die sie vielleicht noch davon abhalten konnte. Doch sie mußte sehr vorsichtig sein.  


-------------------------------------------------

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Aragorn, Legolas und wie es in Imladris weitergeht! Also... nächsten Montag wieder reinschauen! 


	9. Auf der Suche

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

So, auf geht's... die Fäden verstricken sich weiter, obwohl sie doch zusammenlaufen sollten...

________________________________________

**Auf der Suche  
**

Faramir...'  
Aragorn durchschritt ein weiteres Mal den Raum und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf den Fürsten von Ithilien zu konzentrieren. Konnte er wirklich der Auslöser für die Unruhen in Gondor sein? Und wenn ja, warum? Könnte er ihm neiden, daß er, Aragorn, den Thron bestiegen hatte, obwohl zuvor sein Vater das Land regiert hatte? Oder war es noch immer Mißgunst darüber, daß die Frau, mit der Faramir vermählt war, sich einst ihm zugetan fühlte?  


Er blieb stehen und betrachtete die große, sorgfältig ausgearbeitete Landkarte, die an der Wand des Thronsaals hing und die Gebiete und Grenzen von Gondor zeigte. Das Fürstentum Ithilien war recht groß. Es war ein großzügiges Geschenk für Faramir gewesen, doch vielleicht war es ihm nun nicht genug. Vielleicht wollte er mehr. Vielleicht wollte er selbst den Thron. Doch es gab noch eine weitere Möglichkeit. Eine wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit.  
Sein Blick wanderte an die östliche Grenze des Landes, zum Ephel Duath, dem Schattengebirge. Dahinter lag Mordor, das Reich, das schon immer Zufluchtsort der dunklen Mächte gewesen war. Und obwohl der Turm von Barad-dûr längst nicht mehr existierte, waren nicht alle Zeugen seiner Zeit mit ihm vernichtet worden. Auch die nicht, die lange vor seiner Erbauung in Mittelerde wandelten.  


Molari. Aragorn war sicher, daß sie die eigentliche Urheberin für die Unruhen war. Doch solange Faramir ihr hörig war, würde er den Unmut der Leute nicht stoppen können. Er mußte ihn finden und versuchen, ihn vom Einfluß der Weißen Maia zu befreien. Doch er mußte es unauffällig tun, und er durfte nicht erkannt werden. Das bedeutete, er mußte alleine gehen. Er mußte als Waldläufer gehen.  


Wenig später hatte er seine alte Kleidung übergestreift, die wie seine zweite Haut gewesen war, bevor er sie gegen die königliche Robe eingetauscht hatte. Ein letzter Blick an sich herunter bestätigte ihm, daß er sich in diesem Aufzug unerkannt außerhalb des Palastes bewegen konnte. Zufrieden ergriff er sein Schwert und verließ ungesehen den Weißen Turm von Ecthelion in Richtung Ithilien.  


***  


Geh.' sagte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf. Wieder und wieder. Geh.' Und er war gegangen.  
Er hatte den Zwispalt nicht mehr länger ertragen können, in den sie ihn gebracht hatte, und so war er mitten in der Nacht aufgebrochen, statt bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, wie es sein eigentliches Vorhaben gewesen war. Und nun flogen die vereinzelten Bäume und die grüne Landschaft Ithilien's an ihm und seinem Pferd vorbei, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Er sah nur Taina - ihre silbrig glänzenden Augen, voller glühender Tränen, voller Leid, und dennoch voller Entschlossenheit, ihn nicht mehr um sich haben zu wollen. Geh.'  


Zum wiederholten Male trieb er Tirion zur Eile an. Je schneller er Ithilien hinter sich ließ, desto eher war er bei Aragorn und konnte mit ihm reden. Und desto eher konnte er wieder zurückkommen. Obwohl ihn seit seinem Aufbruch immer wieder die dunkle Vorahnung beschlich, daß er das, was er nun sein Heim nannte, für lange Zeit nicht wiedersehen würde. Und doch konnte er nicht umkehren. Zu tief hatten ihn ihre Worte getroffen, zu deutlich hatte sie ihm gezeigt, daß seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr länger erwünscht war.  


Vielleicht wäre es anders gewesen, hätte er nie einen seiner Gedanken über Emelak preisgegeben. Wenn er geschwiegen oder eine andere Wahl seiner Worte getroffen hätte. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn dann nicht weggeschickt, sondern statt dessen den Abend mit ihm verbracht, und die Nacht, und würde in diesem Moment in seinen Armen liegen und die Seine sein. Doch so verliefen ihre Wege nun getrennt, und er mußte sich eingestehen, daß es in einer Beziehung zu einem Menschen auch Dinge gab, die für ihn nicht begreifbar waren, aber dennoch dazugehörten. So wie die Dornen zu einer Rose und die Morgendämmerung zur Nacht gehörten.  


Noro lim. forderte er seinen Hengst auf, doch Tirion jagte längst in gestrecktem Galopp über die grünen Hügel, zielgerichtet auf Minas Tirith. Aragorn würde wissen, was er tun sollte. Er würde ihm sagen können, wie er Taina's Reaktion einzuschätzen hatte und wie er das, was er durch seine Unbeherrschtheit angerichtet hatte, wieder rückgängig machen konnte.  


Als die Strahlen der Mittagssonne das Land in helles Licht tauchten, erreichte er Minas Tirith. Er ritt schnurstracks zum Palast, übergab sein Pferd der Obhut der Wachen und stieg eilig die Treppen zum Thronsaal hinauf. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren.  
Doch als er die schwere Holztür erreichte, wußte er beim ersten Blick in das Gesicht der Wache, daß etwas nicht stimmte.  
Was ist los? fragte er ohne auf seine abweisende Haltung zu reagieren. Wo ist der König?  
Der König... wiederholte er Mann.   
Legolas zog ungeduldig die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ich muß ihn sprechen. fuhr er fort. Ich bin Legolas Greenleaf, Sohn von...-  
Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid. unterbrach ihn die Wache höflich, aber bestimmt. Aber Ihr könnt ihn nicht sprechen.  
Legolas warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Warum nicht?  
  
Der blonde Elb spürte, daß etwas sehr seltsames im Gange war, worüber die Wache nicht reden wollte. Laßt mich durch. sagte er schroff. Ich werde ihn sprechen, ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht. Damit stieß er den Mann mit einer einfachen Handbewegung zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.  
Der Wächter machte keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten, war er sich doch der Stärke des Elben bewußt, ebenso seiner Entschlossenheit.  
Doch als Legolas den Thronsaal betreten hatte und sich umsah, wurde ihm klar, warum die Wache keinen Versuch unternommen hatte, ihn zu stoppen. Der Thronsaal war leer. Aragorn war nicht da.  


Er drehte sich um und ging zurück auf den Gang. Wo ist er? fragte er den Mann, der ihn verunsichert musterte und seine Hand am Griff seines Schwertes hielt.  
Nicht hier. sagte er versucht ruhig, doch seine Augen verrieten seine Angst.  
Wo ist er? wiederholte Legolas mit einem schneidenden Unterton in seiner Stimme, der den Wächter augenblicklich zurückweichen ließ, bis er an der Wand stand und nicht mehr weiter fliehen konnte. Doch Legolas hatte bereits zu ihm aufgeschlossen und mit der Hand das Hemd des Wächters gepackt.   
stammelte der Mann. Ich weiß es nicht... niemand weiß es....  
Legolas ließ ihn los und sah ihn fragend an. Was soll das heißen?  
Niemand hat ihn gesehen. fuhr der Wächter fort. Er scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein.  
Seit wann?  
Ich... ich weiß nicht. Seit heute morgen, denke ich.  
Legolas nickte nachdenklich. Dann warf er dem Mann einen prüfenden Blick zu und untersuchte seine Augen nach Anzeichen dafür, daß er log oder, schlimmer noch, daß sein Verhalten irgendetwas mit Molari zu tun hatte. Denn das war für ihn im Augenblick die einzig glaubwürdige Erklärung dafür, daß Aragorn verschwunden war. Doch er fand nichts. Das einzige, was in seinen Augen geschrieben stand, war Angst und die Ungewißheit, was nun weiter geschehen würde.  
sagte Legolas mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Ich werde ihn schon finden.  


Damit wandte er sich von der Wache ab und wollte sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern des Königs machen, als er Schritte hörte. Laute Schritte, schnell nacheinander, die von kurzen Beinen zeugten. Ein spontaner Instinkt riet ihm, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen, doch als er ein weiteres Geräusch vernahm, ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken und lächelte.  
rief er. Deine Selbstgespräche ertönen bis an die Grenzen Rohan's!  
Er war erleichtert, den Zwerg hier anzutreffen, denn mit ihm zusammen würde er bald herausgefunden haben, wo sich Aragorn befand. Und wenn er sich auf jemanden verlassen konnte, dann auf diesen kleinen, kräftigen Kämpfer mit dem Rauschebart.  
Und schon hörte er das überraschte Grummeln des Zwerges, bevor er um die Ecke bog und im Gang erschien. Ja, das ist doch... Was machst du denn hier? rief er aus, während er auf den Elben zukam. Und wo ist Taina?  
Legolas ignorierte die letzte Frage und warf seinem Freund einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Wo ist Aragorn?  
Ich weiß es nicht. antwortet Gimli bedrückt. Aber ich ahne, was er vorhat. Er packte den Elben am Arm und zog ihn von dem Wächter, der noch immer eingeschüchtert neben Legolas stand, weg. Ich fürchte, unser König hat sich auf einen Alleingang begeben. murmelte er leise.  
Legolas zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein Alleingang. Das sah ihm ähnlich.  
fuhr der Zwerg fort, er ist verschwunden, und wie ich gerade bemerkt habe, sind das ebenfalls seine Sachen, die er trug, als er mit uns unterwegs war...  
Legolas nickte. Aber wo will er hin?  
Gimli sah ihn mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck an. Er will dahin, wo du gerade herkommst. sagte er. Nach Ithilien.  
  
Ja. Er will zu Faramir. Und das möglichst unauffällig. Ich frage mich nur, warum er mich da nicht mitgenommen hat. Ich bin die Unauffälligkeit in Person!  
Legolas warf ihm einen nachsichtigen Blick zu und lächelte. Sicher bist du das.  


Faramir... Legolas beschlich das ungute Gefühl, daß der Fürst mehr mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun hatte, als ihm lieb war. Er kannte Faramir nicht besonders gut und hatte sich noch keinen Eindruck von ihm gemacht, aber er spürte, daß dieser Alleingang von Aragorn gefährlicher war, als der König ahnte.  
Los komm, Gimli. sagte er entschlossen und ging den Gang hinunter. Unser Weg ist nicht weit, aber die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns.  
Wo willst du hin? fragte der Zwerg gehetzt, während er versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
Wir müssen ihm folgen. sagte Legolas ohne sich umzudrehen. Denn wenn mich mein Gefühl nicht trügt, befindet er sich in Gefahr.  
Ja, mag sein. Aber was ist mit dir? Wenn du dich jetzt einfach von deinem Mädchen davonstiehlst, befindest du dich sicher bald in ganz anderer Gefahr!  


Legolas blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund an. Er hatte Recht. Wenn er sich jetzt auf die Suche nach Aragorn begab, würde es Tage dauern, bis er wieder bei Taina war. Und dieses war der denkbar ungünstigste Zeitpunkt, um ohne eine Erklärung fernzubleiben. Doch er hatte keine Wahl; er konnte Aragorn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Er mußte herausfinden, was bei Faramir vor sich ging.  
Ich weiß. sagte er nur. Aber darauf kann ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er versuchte, so überzeugt wie möglich zu klingen, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Zwergen verdeutlichte ihm, daß es kläglich mißlungen war.  
Nun gut. sagte Gimli mit einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln. Ich denke, darüber ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.  
Legolas wich seinem bohrenden Blick aus und wandte sich zur Treppe. Wir müssen los. sagte er, in der Hoffnung, daß dieses Thema damit für's erste erledigt war.  


***  


... und daher sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren und uns auf den Weg machen.  
Elladan's Stimme war fest und seine Überzeugung klang in seinen Worten mit. Und sie schien auf die ihm zuhörenden Elben übergesprungen zu sein, denn sie quittierten den Schluß seiner kurze Rede mit einem zustimmenden Nicken.  


Arwen hingegen traute ihren Ohren kaum. War das tatsächlich ihr Bruder, der dort stand und allem widersprach, was im Grunde seine innerste Überzeugung war? Er hatte Mittelerde nie verlassen wollen; selbst dann nicht, als im Kampf gegen Sauron alles verloren schien. Auch hatte er sich immer dafür ausgesprochen, das Verhältnis zu den Menschen zu verbessern, und das nicht nur ihretwegen. Er war ein Freund der Menschen, doch das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, ließ auf das genaue Gegenteil schließen.  


Sie blieb im Schutz der Buche stehen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie die Pläne der Weißen Maia durchkreuzen könnte, ohne sich selbst zu ihrer Zielscheibe zu machen. Denn wenn das geschah, würde die Dienerin der Finsternis bittere Rache nehmen. Und gegen Molari hatte sie keine Chance, dessen war sie sich bewußt.  


Doch was konnte sie gegen sie unternehmen? Sie konnte versuchen, die Elben ihrerseits von der Unwahrheit von Elladan's Worten zu überzeugen, doch sie hatte wenig Hoffnung, daß ihr das gelingen würde. Zu eindringlich war sein Appell gewesen, und zu listig die Wahl seiner Worte. Auch konnte sie versuchen, Elladan selbst aufzuzeigen, daß er einer Täuschung erlegen und längst nicht mehr imstande war, seinen eigenen Einschätzungen zu trauen. Daß Molari ihn und seinen Bruder durch irgendetwas hörig gemacht hatte, wodurch, würde sie wohl nie erfahren. Oder aber sie richtete ihr Augenmerk auf Elrohir, zu dem sie schon immer ein besonderes Verhältnis gehabt hatte. Er war der jüngere der beiden Zwillinge, und er hatte seit jeher ein wenig im Schatten seines Bruders gestanden, der wesentlich zielstrebiger war als er. Wenn sie einen der beiden auf ihre Seite bringen konnte, dann ihn.  


Sie wartete, bis sich die kleine Ansammlung langsam entfernte, dann ging sie ihnen im Schutz der Dunkelheit nach. Ihre Brüder führten die Elben zu den Gästehäusern, in denen sie verweilen sollten, bis der Tag ihrer Abreise gekommen war. Und so wie sich Elladan ausgedrückt hatte, war dieser Tag nicht mehr weit. Arwen folgte ihnen, in der Hoffnung, daß sich irgendwann die Möglichkeit ergab, Elrohir alleine zu sprechen.  


Als sie sah, daß Elladan mit zwei anderen Elben in einem der Häuser verschwand, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit und ging auf ihren Bruder zu.  
sagte sie leise, und sofort fuhr er erschrocken herum.  
Arwen! Was machst du hier? Er starrte sie an, und sie sah sofort, daß er nicht sehr erfreut über ihren Anblick war.  
Elrohir, wir müssen etwas besprechen! Sie ignorierte den hilfesuchenden Blick, den er seinem Bruder nachwarf, und zog ihn sanft hinter eines der Häuser. "Alleine."  
Zögernd folgte er ihr, und nachdem sie außer Sichtweite der anderen waren, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. Wie kommst du hierher? fragte er erneut, doch wieder ging sie nicht darauf ein.  
Wir können nicht zulassen, daß sie uns dazu bringt, den Ort zu verlassen, an dem wir unser ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht haben. erklärte sie ernst. Denn ganz gleich, was sie euch erzählt hat, wie sie euch mit ihrer Stimme verzaubert hat... sie lügt.  
Elrohir sah sie ungläubig an.   
Ja, Molari.  
Aber wer ist sie?  
Arwen musterte ihren Bruder nachdenklich. Sie ist eine Maia. Eine Dienerin der Valar, die vor sehr langer Zeit nach Arda kam, um bei der Schöpfung Mittelerdes zu helfen. Dann, nach kurzer Zeit, verfiel sie jedoch den dunklen Worten von Melkor und half ihm fortan, alles Schöne zu zerstören, das die Valar erschaffen hatten.  
Aber Melkor wurde doch vernichtet. überlegte Elrohir stirnrunzelnd.  
Arwen nickte. Doch Molari überdauerte. Nach dem Untergang von Beleriand ging sie nach Angmar und plante dort jahrtausendelang ihre Rache. Sie sah ihren Bruder eindringlich an. Sie will Mittelerde vernichten, aber vor allem will sie die Elben vernichten. Sie hat es bereits versucht, als wir in Mirkwood waren. Und wir haben auch jetzt nicht viel Zeit, sie aufzuhalten.  


Elrohir warf seiner Schwester einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Aber was ist mit der Aufgabe? Was ist mit den Valar? Sie hat gesagt, uns erwartet dort etwas Höheres, etwas, das uns allen von Nutzen sein wird.  
Arwen schüttelte den Kopf. Es bedrückte sie zutiefst, ihren Bruder in diesem Zwispalt zu sehen, doch sie mußte zumindest ihn davon überzeugen, daß sie beide Molari's Täuschungskünsten erlegen waren. Sie lügt. sagte sie schließlich. Was immer sie gesagt haben mag; alles, was sie zu bezwecken sucht ist, daß unser Volk diese Lande verläßt. Sie ergriff seine Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Herzen. Elrohir, wir müssen sie davon abhalten. Und wir müssen verhindern, daß Elladan ihr weiterhin hörig ist.  
Das können wir nicht. In seiner Stimme klang Resignation mit. Denn längst hat er den Pfad seiner Überzeugung verlassen und sich dem verschrieben, was sie uns eingeflüstert hat. Er wird sich niemals davon abbringen lassen. Zu stark ist ihre Macht über ihn. Eher würde er sich gegen uns stellen.  


Arwen seufzte. Es war also schon zu spät. Dann gab es nur noch einen Ausweg...  


-------------------------------------------------

... nächsten Montag wieder reinschauen! Da geht's weiter! 


	10. Der Große Rat

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Shelley**: Also, in erster Linie will Molari die Elben loswerden, damit sie die Macht über ME kriegt. Ganz nebenbei ein paar von ihnen umzubringen, ist natürlich ganz in ihrem Sinne. Und "vernichtet" sind sie für sie, sobald alle Elben ME verlassen haben. Was in Valinor geschieht, ist ihr gleich. -- Ich hoffe, das hilft dir ein wenig weiter... *g*

________________________________________

**Der Große Rat  
**

Er wird bald hier sein.  
Celeborn's Stimme riß Thranduil aus seinen Gedanken.  
Ich weiß. sagte er langsam, während er seinen Blick erneut zum Himmel richtete. Es war lange her, seit er Elrond das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Jahrhunderte waren vergangen, und dennoch schien es ihm wie gestern, daß sie sich gesehen hatten, um die letzte große Wanderung der Elben zu besprechen. Die Wanderung in den Westen zu den Grauen Anfurten. Schon damals war das das zentrale Thema gewesen, und schon damals hatten Elrond und er verschiedene Ansichten vertreten.  


Er betrachtete die Wolken, die allmählich über den Abendhimmel zogen. Sie hatten schon immer ihren Platz über Mittelerde gehabt, und sie würden auch dann noch zwischen Arda und den Sternen wandeln, wenn die Elben diese Lande schon längst verlassen hatten. Sie waren beständiger als die Erstgeborenen, die nach all den langen Jahren scheinbar jeglichen Sinn für ihre Berechtigung hier verloren sahen. So wie Elrond.  
Thranduil atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft langsam aus seine Lungen entweichen. Elrond wollte Mittelerde den Menschen überlassen, das hatte er schon damals deutlich gesagt. Und spätestens seit der Eine Ring vernichtet und Sauron besiegt worden war, sah er keinen Grund mehr, hier zu verweilen. Es sei an den Zweitgeborenen, dafür zu sorgen, daß die Schöpfung der Valar nicht dem Untergang geweiht war. Es sei an König Elessar und daran, wie er sein Volk und das der freien Menschen in Mittelerde führte.  


Thranduil seufzte. Im Grunde war es ihm gleich, wie Elessar sein Volk führte, doch eine Bedrohung durch eine weitere dunkle Macht konnte er nicht dulden. Zu lange war er schon auf dieser Welt, und zu viel Mühe hatte es ihn gekostet, sein eigenes Volk zusammenzuhalten und ihre Traditionen weiterzuführen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Elrond war er schon immer darauf bedacht gewesen, den Pfad, den die Valar den Elben gewiesen hatten, bis zu seinem Ende zu gehen. Und für ihn war dieses Ende nicht in Valinor.  


***  


Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sich alle Elben in der großen Halle versammelt hatten und der Große Rat begann. Sie nahmen an einer großen Festtafel Platz; Thranduil an der Stirnseite, ihm zur Rechten Celeborn mit seinem Gefolge aus Dol Guldur, daneben Haldir aus Lothlórien mit einigen seiner Männer. Elrond saß linker Hand von Thranduil's Vertrauten, gegenüber von Celeborn. Er hatte die Hallen erst vor Kurzem erreicht und war sofort in den Festsaal gekommen, um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen.  


Thranduil hatte als Gastgeber damit begonnen, den Anwesenden von den Vorkommnissen der vergangenen Monate zu berichten. Sie alle wußten um die Gefahr, die Molari für die Elben darstellte, doch durch seine Erläuterungen war ebenfalls deutlich geworden, daß es keine Möglichkeit mehr gab, zu einer friedlichen Lösung zu gelangen. Zu weit hatte sich der Einfluß der Maia bereits verbreitet, und zu listig waren ihre Taten, um rechtzeitig erkannt zu werden. Es gab nur noch die Wahl zwischen Rückzug und Kampf.  


Nachdenklich betrachtete Elrond die versammelten Elben. Thranduil wollte den Kampf, dessen war er sich sicher. Er würde sein Reich mit allen Mitteln gegen das Böse verteidigen, so wie er es seit Jahrtausenden getan hatte. Und seit sein Sohn die direkte Macht der Weißen Maia zu spüren bekommen hatte, war er entschlossener denn je, sich nicht zurückzuziehen.  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu dem hellblonden Elben neben dem König. Auch Celeborn schien sein Reich im Süden von Mirkwood nicht aufgeben zu wollen, und seinen Ausführungen zufolge hatte auch er schon mit den Einflüssen Molari's zu kämpfen. Die einzigen Reiche, die scheinbar noch von ihr verschont geblieben waren, waren Rivendell und Lothlórien. Seitdem Galadriel, die Herrin des Lichts, die Wälder Lórien's in Richtung Valinor verlassen hatte, hatte das Reich zwar weiterhin unter Celeborn's Herrschaft gestanden, war aber von ihm nie wieder betreten worden. Zu tief schmerzte es ihn, den Ort, an dem er die meiste Zeit in Mittelerde verbracht hatte, nicht mehr mit seiner Frau teilen zu können. Es war Haldir, der Hauptmann der Galadhrim, der nun das Sagen in Lothlórien hatte.  


Elrond musterte den jungen Elben abschätzend, der sich in diesem Augenblick erhob und das Wort ergriff.  
Wie wir alle wissen, geht es hier und heute nicht nur um die Zukunft der Elben, sondern um das Wohl von Mittelerde. erklärte Haldir mit fester Stimme. Molari ist eine weitere Bedrohung, und sie wird in all den kommenden Jahren, in denen Sonne und Mond ihren Weg über Arda zurücklegen, auch nicht die letzte sein. Für uns stellt sich nun die Frage, inwieweit es unsere Aufgabe ist, die Schöpfung der Valar zu verteidigen. Er hielt inne und sah auffordernd in die Runde.  
Auch Elrond sah zu den anderen. Thranduil und Celeborn nickten, während viele der anderen Elben eher abwartend reagierten. Er selbst blieb regungslos, denn er wußte, worauf der lórische Elb hinauswollte, und er konnte seine Begeisterung für den Kampf nicht teilen. Nicht mehr. Zu lange hatte er damit verbracht, das Böse zu bekämpfen, und zu oft war er von dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen enttäuscht worden. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, anderen das Feld zu überlassen.  


Ich vermag nur für mich und die Galadhrim zu sprechen, fuhr Haldir nun fort, und auch wenn manche von Euch ihrer Zeit in diesen Gefilden müde zu sein mögen, glaube ich, daß wir es den Menschen schuldig sind, sie in ihrem Kampf gegen Molari zu unterstützen. Denn sie sind nach uns diejenigen, denen Ilúvatar Mittelerde geschenkt hat.  
Geschenkt, ja. nickte Celeborn. Jedoch mit der Aufgabe, es in seinem Sinne zu verwalten. Und ich sehe nicht, daß sie dazu in der Lage sind.  
In der Tat. Auch Elrond erhob jetzt seine Stimme. Trotzdem müssen wir auf ihre Stärke vertrauen und darin, daß sie ihren Weg finden werden. Jetzt, da sie einen König haben, der sie weise und im Einklang mit der Natur leiten kann. Er sah zu den anderen. Wir können nicht länger für alles die Verantwortung übernehmen, was sich hier abspielt.  
Thranduil nickte. Das sind weise Worte, Elrond von Rivendell. Nur vergeßt Ihr, daß die Elben bei allen wichtigen Ereignissen eine große Rolle gespielt haben. Ob es nun Kämpfe gegen Morgoth oder Sauron waren oder die Vernichtung Beleriands. Wir sind ein Grundstein dieser Welt und die Verantwortung für sie liegt genauso bei den Menschen wie bei uns.  
Elrond warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.  
Die Menschen sind noch nicht soweit, um alleine gegen das Böse ankämpfen zu können. erklärte Thranduil weiter. König Elessar hat gerade erst begonnen, sie zu vereinen und zu ihrer alten Stärke zurückzuführen. Die Länder im Osten und im Süden sind weiterhin gegen Gondor. Zu lange haben sie unter Sauron ein Leben ohne Regeln geführt. Es wird Jahrzehnte dauern, bis sie den Weg zu einem vereinten Reich gefunden haben. Der Waldelb sah jeden der Anwesenden lange und eindringlich an. Molari hat sich den letzten möglichen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, um gegen die Menschen vorzugehen. Und wenn wir ihnen nicht helfen, dann werden sie untergehen.  


Elrond legte seine Stirn in Falten und sah vor sich auf den Tisch. Thranduil hatte das ausgesprochen, was alle anderen am Tisch dachten. Und er hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Doch er hatte einen entscheidenden Punkt außer Acht gelassen...  
Er hob den Blick wieder und sah den König an. Das mag sein. sagte er ernst. Nur verratet mir, wie ihr jemanden wie Molari aufhalten wollt! Bei Eurem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr hattet Ihr es lediglich mit einer Verkörperung von ihr zu tun. Sie selbst besitzt eine weitaus größere Macht. Eine Macht, der wir alle hier nichts entgegensetzen können.  
Thranduil nickte. Wir vielleicht nicht. Aber vielleicht gibt es jemanden, der es kann.  


Schlagartig wurde es ruhig und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Thranduil. Auch Elrond sah zu ihm und überlegte, wessen Hilfe der Waldelb zu beanspruchen gedachte.  
Es gibt mächtigere Wesen in Mittelerde als Elben. erklärte Thranduil, während er sich langsam erhob. Kennen tun wir zwei von ihnen, die beide diese Gefilde wieder verlassen haben, und doch sind noch weitere der gleichen Art unter uns. Er sah zu Elrond. Mithrandir nannten wir einen von ihnen, und für die Menschen war es Gandalf der Graue. Curunir, oder Saruman, war der zweite. Diese beiden sind nicht mehr. Doch gab es fünf der Istari.  
Es ist nicht an uns, über die Istari zu bestimmen! protestierte Celeborn energisch. Sie sind Wesen der Valar, und ich bezweifle, ob sie überhaupt noch in Mittelerde sind.  
Es mag nicht an uns sein, Celeborn. sagte Thranduil beschwichtigend. Und doch sind sie unsere einzige Hoffnung gegen Molari.  


Erneut herrschte Schweigen. Elrond's Blick ruhte auf dem König der Waldelben, der sich langsam wieder setzte und jeden einzelnen von ihnen prüfend musterte.  
Gandalf kann uns nicht mehr helfen. sagte Elrond nachdenklich. Von Radagast wissen wir, daß er der schwächste der Istari ist. Er wird nicht in der Lage sein, sich gegen Molari zu behaupten. Und wo sich die anderen beiden befinden, wissen nur die Valar.  
Was wissen wir über die anderen beiden? fragte nun auch Haldir, der die letzten Minuten der Unterhaltung stirnrunzelnd verfolgt hatte.  
Elrond warf ihm einen nachsichtigen Blick zu. Es sind die Ithryn Luin, die Blauen Zauberer. Ihre Namen sind Alatar und Pallando, und sie haben sich die meiste Zeit im Osten von Mittelerde aufgehalten. So sagt man. Er sah zu den anderen. Das ist alles, was wir wissen.  
Wir wissen also nicht, auf wessen Seite sie stehen. schloß Haldir.  
Elrond nickte.  
Es sind Istari, Haldir von Lórien. erinnerte Thranduil den jüngeren Elb. Sie stehen auf der Seite der Valar.  
So wie Saruman? Elrond's Stimme klang schneidender als er beabsichtigt hatte.  
Ja, so wie Saruman. sagte Thranduil ruhig. Bevor er der Macht des Ringes erlag.  
Wer sagt, daß die Blauen Zauberer der Macht von Molari widerstehen können? hakte Haldir nach.  
Niemand sagt das. Thranduil richtete seinen Blick zur Decke. Doch wir haben keine Wahl.  


Jeder der Anwesenden dachte über die gerade gewechselten Worte nach. Schließlich erhob Elrond seine Stimme. Jahrtausendelang haben wir Elben uns nun um das Wohlergehen von Mittelerde bemüht. Mit dem Erfolg, daß der Westen noch immer unter der Herrschaft der freien Völker ist. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Es ist vergebens, sich über die Istari zu streiten, wenn wir darauf keinen Einfluß haben, ob sie uns helfen oder nicht. Wir müssen selbst einen Weg finden, Molari aufzuhalten. Gemeinsam mit den Menschen. Und dazu müssen wir uns an einem Ort versammeln.  
Das sind weise Worte, Elrond. nickte Celeborn. Und auch ich denke, es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, ihr gegenüberzutreten. Allerdings glaube ich, daß es genau das ist, was sie beabsichtigt.  
Wie meint Ihr das? Haldir warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu.  
Ich meine, erklärte der blonde Elb, daß es ihren Plänen entsprechen könnte, wenn wir alle zusammen an einem Ort sind. Denn obwohl wir gemeinsam eine größere Macht darstellen, so ist es eine ebenso gute Gelegenheit, uns zu vernichten.  
Das mag sein. Thranduil erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und sah die anderen an. Was auch immer Molari vorhat - sie sucht die Konfrontation. Und wenn wir nicht bereit sind zu gehen, sollten wir bereit sein zu sterben...  


***  


Und du bist sicher, daß du das tun möchtest? Arwen sah ihren Bruder traurig an.  
Elrohir lächelte. Das bin ich. Er nahm ihr Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Es ist unsere einzige Chance, sie aufzuhalten. Und wenn es dieses Opfer erfordert, dann werde ich es auf mich nehmen.  
Arwen spürte den Kuß, den ihr Bruder sanft auf ihren Handrücken drückte, und schloß die Augen. Dann war es also soweit. Ihre Brüder verließen Mittelerde.  


Elrohir hatte einen letzten Versuch gestartet, seinen Bruder zum Verweilen zu überreden, doch erneut vergeblich. Er war fest entschlossen, dem Willen der Weißen Maia zu entsprechen. Und so war es unausweichlich geworden, daß auch Elrohir diese Gefilde verließ, um das zu tun, was nach Arwen's Ansicht der letzte Ausweg war.  
Nun dann. sagte er leise, während er sich bemühte Haltung zu bewahren. Etwas, das Arwen längst aufgegeben hatte.  
Sie spürte die Träne, die sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte, doch es war ihr gleich. Ihre Brüder, die sie über alles liebte, gingen fort, und sie würde beide niemals wiedersehen.  
Ich wünschte nur, Vater wäre hier. sagte sie leise, während sie ihre Hand auf die Wange des dunkelhaarigen Elben legte.  
Ich auch. nickte er. Ich hoffe, er wird es verstehen.  
Da bin ich sicher. Sie bemühte sich, zuversichtlich zu klingen, denn sie wußte, es würde ihrem Bruder sonst noch schwerer fallen, sie zu verlassen. Denn in Wahrheit zweifelte sie daran, daß Elrond es verstehen würde. Zu gering war die Aussicht auf Erfolg, und zu groß war das Opfer, das er brachte. Doch sie hatten keine Wahl.  


Sie wäre lieber selbst gegangen, als ihren Bruder mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen, doch er hatte sie schließlich davon überzeugt, daß sie hier noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte. An der Seite ihres Gemahles, des Königs von Gondor. Und sie wußte, daß Aragorn sie noch brauchen würde, wenn er es nicht bereits tat. Sie hatte keine Nachrichten aus Gondor gehört, seit sie das Land übereilt verlassen hatte, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, daß es auch dort Schwierigkeiten gab. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß Aragorn ihnen gewachsen war.  


Arwen zwang sich, ihre Gedanken wieder ihrem Bruder zuzuwenden. Es war Zeit für ihn zu gehen. Elladan wartete bereits, und sie mußten verhindern, daß er Verdacht schöpfte. Auch von ihm hätte sie sich gerne verabschiedet, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen war dies nicht möglich.  
Sie sah Elrohir ein letztes Mal an und ließ ihren Blick über jede Einzelheit seines Gesichts wandern. So wollte sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten. Stark, mutig und entschlossen, Molari die Stirn zu bieten.  
Ich muß los. sagte er wehmütig, während er sich ihr näherte, um sie noch einmal in die Arme zu schließen. Gib' auf dich Acht, Undómiel. Ich bin sicher, du findest einen Weg. Und richte Elessar meinen Gruß aus.  
Namarie, nin gwedyr. sagte Arwen erstickt. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, strich zärtlich über sein Haar, und nur widerwillig löste sie sich wieder von ihm. Wir werden uns nicht mehr wiedersehen.  
Ich weiß. Er lächelte und ging einen Schritt zurück.   


Sie beobachtete, wie er sich langsam umdrehte und zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Dann erst richtete sie ihren Blick gen Himmel und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  


________________________________________

... nächsten Montag wieder reinschauen! Da geht's weiter! 


	11. Gespräche

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

**Shelley**: Abwarten und Tee trinken! Arwen und Elrohir haben da einen Plan... aber der fordert nunmal auch sein Opfer...

Zum Thema Istari... jaaaaa... sie werden von vielen unter den Tisch gekehrt, aber noch sind einige von ihnen in diesen Landen... und ja, sie tauchen nochmal auf! (psssst... aber nicht verraten!) *grins*

________________________________________

**Gespräche  
**

Schweißgebadet wachte sie auf. Ihr Herz raste, und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie sich bewußt wurde, wo sie war. Daß sie in ihrem Bett lag, in Ithilien, und daß alles nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen war. Alles...?  
Ihr Blick fiel neben sich, auf das unbenutzte Bett, und schlagartig war ihr klar, daß es kein Traum gewesen war. Legolas war weg. Er war gegangen und hatte sie zurückgelassen.  


Sie fühlte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Auch in ihrem Traum war er gegangen, doch dort war er nie wiedergekommen. Er war in sein Leben als Krieger zurückgekehrt und hatte gegen das Böse gekämpft. Und dann, im Kampf gegen die Weiße Frau, war er ihrer Macht zum Opfer gefallen und sie hatte ihn vernichtet. Sie hatte denjenigen vernichtet, den sie so sehr liebte.  
Taina setzte sich auf und starrte an die Decke. Mach, daß es nur ein Traum war.' flehte sie in Gedanken, Mach, daß es ihm gut geht. Gleich, ob er zurückkehrt oder nicht.'  


Er war noch nicht lange weg, doch schon jetzt vermißte sie ihn so sehr, daß es ihr fast das Herz zerriß. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß er überall war, daß sie seinen Schatten sah, seine Schritte hörte, seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch einatmete, er ihren Namen sagte, wenn sie das Haus betrat. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, ihn bei sich zu spüren, daß sie manchmal wirklich daran glaubte. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie die Bettdecke neben sich umschlang, in dem Glauben, es sei er, es sei Legolas.  


Wo bist du, Legolas? fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit, doch wie schon hundertfach zuvor bekam sie keine Antwort. Nur grausame Stille. Er wollte nach Minas Tirith, doch er hätte längst zurück sein können. Es war nicht weit bis zur Weißen Stadt, für ihn und Tirion etwa ein Tagesritt. Doch zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit er sie übereilt verlassen hatte.  


Ihre Gedanken trugen sie zurück zu jener Nacht. Sie hatte alles falsch gemacht. Sie hatte versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, über seinen Schatten zu springen, obwohl sie wußte, daß er dazu nicht bereit war. Sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, wenn er sich selbst nicht sicher war, was er fühlte. Und das beißende Nagen der Eifersucht war gerade für ihn etwas neues, zumal er nicht wissen konnte, wie es in ihr aussah. Sicher, sie hatte ihm gesagt, daß sie nichts für Emelak empfand, doch wieviel Vertrauen konnte er ihr schenken? Er, der wenig Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen hatte, und mehr als einmal von ihren Worten enttäuscht worden war. Menschen waren für ihn kein offenes Buch; im Gegenteil. Sie irritierten ihn, und sie wußte das. Warum nur hatte sie ihren Kopf durchsetzen müssen und ihn in die Ecke gedrängt?  
Sie hätte ihm erklären müssen, was sie von ihm hören wollte. Daß es wichtig für sie war, den Grund für seinen Aufbruch zu kennen. Und sie hätte den ersten Schritt tun müssen und ihn in die Arme schließen. Doch so war er weg, und sie konnte ihn nicht mehr zurückholen. Wenn er sie nur jetzt sehen könnte... dann würde er wissen, wie sehr sie ihn vermißte.  


Sie fühlte die Tränen auf ihrer Haut, doch sie ließ sie laufen. Unwillkürlich umklammerte sie seine Bettdecke und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den weichen Daunen. Sein Geruch war noch immer darin, und gierig sog sie ihn auf, als ob jeder Atemzug ihn ihr näherbringen würde. Und wieder sah sie Legolas vor sich, sah seinen Blick, zerrissen zwischen dem Verlangen zu bleiben und dem Willen zu gehen. Mit welchem Recht hatte sie ihn aufhalten wollen? Denn auch wenn er mit ihr glücklich zu sein schien, so war es doch von Beginn ihrer Beziehung an abzusehen gewesen, daß die Realität sie eines Tages einholen würde. Und die Realität war, daß sie ein Mensch war und er ein Elb. Und es gab einen guten Grund, warum eine solche Verbindung so selten vorkam. Und wenn doch, dann war es immer eine Elbin, die mit einem Mann zusammengewesen war, und nicht andersherum. Menschenfrauen schienen nicht geschaffen zu sein für das Leben mit einem Elben.  


Seufzend schlang sie ihre Arme fester um die Decke und ließ sich langsam auf die Seite sinken. Er wird nicht zurückkommen,' dachte sie verzweifelt. Er wird bei seinen Freunden bleiben und sich dem stellen, den er bewältigen kann - den Feind. Doch dem Kampf mit seinen Gefühlen wird er ausweichen. So, wie er es immer getan hat...'  
Sie schloß die Augen, und irgendwann versank sie in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf.  


  
Die Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ sie hochschrecken. Sie war eingeschlafen, und es war bereits Tag.  
stammelte sie. Was machst du denn hier?  
Isarin warf ihre einen prüfenden Blick zu. Nachsehen, ob du deine Leidensmiene mittlerweile wieder abgelegt hast. sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Doch wie ich sehe, wird das noch ein wenig dauern. Sie deutete auf Legolas' Decke, die Taina noch immer fest umschlungen hielt. Du solltest ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in deinen Verlobten haben.  
Taina seufzte. Du hast Recht, Mutter. Doch wenn du hier gewesen wärst..., wenn du sein Gesicht gesehen hättest, würdest du anders denken.  
Ich kenne sein Gesicht. erwiderte sie trocken. Ich weiß, daß er keine Miene verzieht, auch wenn er innerlich noch so leidet. Aber genau deswegen kannst du dir gewiß sein, daß er wiederkommen wird.  
Er müßte längst wieder hier sein.  
Isarin schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf. Es ist ein weiter Weg und sicher hat er viel mit dem König zu besprechen. Also besinne dich auf deine Aufgaben und mach, daß du aus dem Bett kommst!  
Ja, Mutter... brummte Taina gequält, doch ihr ganzer Körper rebellierte dagegen, aufzustehen und ihrem normalen Tagesablauf nachzugehen. Viel lieber würde sie liegenbleiben und das Haus Haus sein lassen, jetzt, wo es sowieso alles sinnlos zu sein schien.  
Also, was ist? drängte Isarin ungeduldig. Wir wollten zum Markt!  
Ich weiß. murmelte Taina. Ich kann heute nicht. Ich bin krank.  
Ach was.  
Doch. Ich bin viel zu kraftlos, um jetzt aufzustehen. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand des Bettes und warf ihrer Mutter einen leidenden Blick zu. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich nicht wohl, doch es war ein willkommener Grund, daheim zu bleiben und sich weiter in ihre Trauer versinken zu lassen.  


Seufzend stellte sich Isarin neben ihr Bett und sah auf sie herab. Doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Du siehst tatsächlich krank aus. stellte sie fest. Du bist blaß.  
Mir geht es auch nicht gut. antwortet Taina. Aber ich mache mir sicher nur zu viele Sorgen.  
Isarin beäugte sie nachdenklich. Sicher. Trotzdem solltest du besser hier bleiben. Ich werde alleine gehen.  
Taina sah sie überrascht an. Das wäre das erste Mal, daß ihre Mutter sie so leicht mit einer vermeintlichen Ausrede davonkommen ließ. Bist du sicher?  
sagte ihre Mutter, und ein seltsames Lächeln schmückte ihr Gesicht. Ruh' dich aus. Ich gehe alleine. Ich bringe dir alles mit, was du benötigst. Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.  
Taina blieb im Bett sitzen und sah ihr verwundert nach. Irrte sie sich, oder hatte ihre Mutter es gerade sehr eilig gehabt...? Gab es etwas, das ihre Mutter wußte, was ihr selbst verborgen geblieben war...? Sie seufzte. Was immer es war, im Moment wollte sie keine Gedanken daran verschwenden. Sie wollte nur im Bett bleiben und sich bemitleiden, bevor sie irgendwann aufstehen und sich wieder der Realität zuwenden würde. Und die war, das sie vorläufig allein war in ihrem Haus. Ohne Legolas.  


***  


Oh, dieser Elb!  
Fluchend warf Gimli die gesammelten Äste und Zweige auf die Feuerstelle und sah sich um. Wo war er nun schon wieder hin verschwunden? Erst schickte er ihn Feuerholz holen, und anstatt sich währenddessen um etwas Eßbares zu bemühen, war er sicher wieder einmal an einem ruhigen Ort, um zu denken...!  


Der Zwerg brummte eine gehässige Verwünschung in seinen Bart und versuchte, den Elben irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen auszumachen. Sie hatten ihr Ziel bald erreicht - die Emyn Arnen, die Berggruppe, wo Faramir sich die meiste Zeit über aufhielt, wenn er nicht in Minas Tirith seinen Aufgaben als Statthalter nachkam. Dies war ihre letzte Rast, und wohl auch die letzte Gelegenheit, um in Ruhe mit Legolas über dessen Problem reden zu können. Und daß er ein Problem hatte, war so offensichtlich wie die Dunkelheit von Khazad-dûm. Denn auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so gab es doch etwas, das an ihm nagte und ihn allmählich zerfraß. Kein Wort hatte er während des erstes Teils ihres Rittes gesprochen, und Gimli hatte selbst von seinem ungünstigen Platz hinter ihm gesehen, daß sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als entspannt war. Nein, der Elb war verbissen und zugleich geplagt von quälenden Gedanken. Und der Zwerg brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wer die Ursache für dieses unnatürliche Verhalten war...  


Er hatte gewußt, daß es früher oder später Ärger geben würde zwischen dem Elben und der Südländerin. Niemand war in der Lage, diesen störrischen Eisblock zu einer Gefühlsäußerung zu bewegen, und wenn er dann auf eine rassige Haradrim traf, waren Herzschmerz und Mißverständnisse unausweichlich. Doch nun war es an der Zeit, daß er darüber sprach! Entschlossen stapfte Gimli los, um seinen Freund suchen zu gehen.  


Er fand ihn nicht weit entfernt an einem kleinen Bach. Er stand am Ufer und sah auf das Wasser hinunter, scheinbar, um irgendwelche Fische darin auszumachen.  
Gimli versuchte sich anzuschleichen, doch längst hatte der Elb ihn bemerkt.  
sagte er leise, und der Zwerg hörte sofort, daß er ihn tief in Gedanken überrascht hatte. Langsam ging er näher und stellte sich neben ihn.  
Du solltest darüber reden. sagte er so einfühlsam wie es ihm möglich war.  
kam es zurück.  
Über sie.  
Die Haltung des Elben straffte sich, ohne daß er jedoch seinen Blick vom Wasser wandte.  
Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Legolas. fuhr Gimli unbeirrt fort. Du warst nicht so verschlossen, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Du leidest, und wenn du mir erlaubst, würde ich gerne versuchen, dir zu helfen.  
Jetzt wandte Legolas ihm den Kopf zu, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war in der Tat leidend. Das ist sehr freundlich von dir. Aber du kannst mir nicht helfen, Gimli. Niemand kann das.  
Der Zwerg zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Das klang ernst. Ernster als er vermutet hatte. Was ist los? fragte er besorgt, denn dieser Zustand des Elben begann, ihn zu beunruhigen.  
Legolas zögerte. Offenbar war er nicht sicher, ob er seine Gedanken mit ihm teilen sollte, oder aber, er wußte nicht, wie er es erklären sollte.  
Gimli lehnte sich auf den Stiel seiner Axt und wartete geduldig ab, bis Legolas seinen inneren Kampf beendet hatte und sich ihm schließlich zuwandte.  
Ich habe Dinge gesagt, die sie verletzt haben. sagte er langsam. Und ich konnte ihr nicht erklären, warum ich es sagte. Und sie hat mich weggeschickt.  
Und du bist einfach gegangen?  
Der Elb sah ihn verständnislos an. Sie sagte, ich soll gehen.  
Gimli seufzte. Du solltest die Menschen besser kennen. sagte er stirnrunzelnd. Sie sagen das eine und meinen das andere. Und Taina ist ein besonderes Exemplar des menschlichen Volkes. Sie ist stur. Genau wie du, mein Freund. Er lächelte. Ich bin sicher, sie wollte, daß du bleibst. Er hielt inne und musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich. Aber was war es, das du sagtest? hakte er nach. Was hat den Stein in's Rollen gebracht?  
Er hörte, wie Legolas die Luft einsog und konnte den Schatten förmlich sehen, der plötzlich das Gesicht des Elben verdunkelte.  
Ich war eifersüchtig. sagte er leise. Und ich bin es noch.  
Das erklärte alles. Auf wen?  
Auf einen Menschen.  
Trotz der durchaus ernsten Situation konnte sich der Zwerg ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, mein elbischer Freund, sagte er, aber vor einem Menschen brauchst du dich nun wirklich nicht zu fürchten. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß es jemanden gibt, der dir das Wasser reichen kann! Du bist ihnen doch in allem überlegen.  
Er nickte dem Elben aufmunternd zu, doch dessen Antwort war nur ein durchdringender Blick. Ein Mensch. wiederholte er traurig. Ein Mensch wie sie. Ein Mensch mit all den Schwächen, die ihn menschlich machen. Und auch all den Stärken.  
Gimli spürte, daß sich der Elb in etwas verrannte, und er fand, es war an der Zeit ihn wachzurütteln. Die einzige Schwäche, die du einem Menschen gegenüber hast, ist dein Unvermögen zu sagen, was du fühlst, Legolas! sagte er eindringlich. Geh' zu ihr und rede mit ihr! Sie liebt dich, und ich bin sicher, nur dich. Und du kannst ihr ruhig sagen, daß du fürchtest sie zu verlieren, denn sie wird es verstehen. Doch schweigst du weiterhin, wird sie ihre eigenen Schlüsse aus deinem Verhalten ziehen, und die werden dir nicht gefallen. Also geh zu ihr und sprich mit ihr. Sag ihr, daß du sie liebst. Sag ihr, daß du eifersüchtig bist, und sag ihr auch warum.  


Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte nickte er heftig, und der Gesichtsausdruck des Elben sagte ihm, daß sein kleiner Vortrag Wirkung zeigte.  
Du hast sicher recht. sagte er nach einer Pause. Ich sollte mehr von mir preisgeben.  
Genau. Du hast es selbst gesagt; sie ist ein Mensch. Sie muß wissen, was du fühlst, damit sie dich verstehen kann. Denn für sie bist du ein wandelndes Rätsel. So wie für mich. Er lachte, und zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Wiedersehen hellte sich das Gesicht des Elben auf.  
Du irrst dich, Freund Zwerg. sagte er lächelnd. Vor dir scheine ich keines meiner Rätsel verbergen zu können. Er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Zwerges und nickte. So, und nun laß uns zurückgehen und uns um das Essen kümmern. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg.  
Gimli nickte. So gefiel ihm sein Freund wesentlich besser. Sie hatten schließlich eine Mission zu erfüllen, und dabei wäre ihm ein von Liebeskummer geplagter Elb nicht sehr von Nutzen.

_________

... wie immer bis nächsten Montag! 


	12. Gefangen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

________________________________________

**Gefangen  
**

_"Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr meinem Wunsch entsprochen..."  
Die liebliche Stimme der Frau klang wie Musik in den Ohren des Mannes. Er nickte. "Er ist in Gewahrsam."  
"Gut." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und brachte ihr Gesicht dicht vor das seine. Täuschte er sich, oder nahm es gerade eine dunklere Farbe an als zuvor?   
"In Gewahrsam reicht aber nicht." sagte sie ruhig. "Ein Mann wie er kann sich aus jeder Lage befreien; er hat es schon öfter getan. Sein Wille ist stark und auch seine Entschlossenheit solltet Ihr nicht unterschätzen."  
Der Mann sah sie unsicher an. "Ihr meint..."  
Sie nickte. "Er ist eine Gefahr. Für mich, jedoch noch weit mehr für Euch. Wenn Ihr jemals die Herrschaft über Gondor besitzen wollt, müßt Ihr ihn beseitigen."  
_

_Der Mann wußte, was das bedeutete. Er hatte keine Wahl. Und obwohl sich sein Gewissen immer lauter meldete, konnte er nicht anders als den Worten der Frau in dem weißen Gewand zu glauben. Solange der König lebte, würde er nie das Land regieren können. Und seitdem er ihr das erste Mal begegnet war, war das sein sehnlichster Wunsch. Die Herrschaft über Gondor.  
_

_"Ihr habt recht." sagte er monoton, während sich das Gesicht der Frau langsam wieder aufhellte. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Persönlich."  
"Gut." Sie richtete sich auf und musterte ihn eindringlich. "Ihr seid Euch bewußt, daß dies Eure einzige Gelegenheit ist. Wenn Ihr versagt, wird er Euch töten. Und wenn er es nicht tut, werde ich es tun... Doch habt Ihr Erfolg, ist Gondor das Eure."  
Der Mann schluckte. "Ich weiß." sagte er kaum hörbar. "Ich weiß."  
_

***  


Nur langsam erwachte Aragorn aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgeben hatte. Und sofort wußte er, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte nichts sehen. Sie hatten ihm die Augen verbunden. Als er versuchte, sich zu bewegen, stellte er fest, daß er auch an Händen und Füßen gefesselt war. Ein kurzer Ruck an den Seilen versicherte ihm, daß er sich nicht ohne Hilfe daraus würde befreien können.  
Aragorn seufzte. So hatte er sich seinen Besuch bei Faramir nicht vorgestellt. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und versuchte, sich das Geschehen der vergangenen Stunden in's Gedächtnis zurückzurufen.  


Kurz nachdem er die Emyn Arnen erreicht hatte, hatten ihn mehrere Männer aus einem Hinterhalt heraus überwältigt. Es waren Menschen gewesen, und er war sicher, daß es sich bei ihnen um Männer aus Gondor handelte. Faramir's Männer. Dann war sein Verdacht also begründet, und der Fürst von Ithilien war der Drahtzieher der Verschwörung im Lande.  


Doch woher hatten sie gewußt, daß er kommen würde? Der Hinterhalt war gut geplant gewesen, so, daß selbst ein erfahrener Waldläufer wie er ihn nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatte. Und sie hatten gewußt, daß er alleine war, denn für mehrere Gefangene waren sie nicht ausgerüstet gewesen. Nein, sie hatten ihn erwartet, und nur ihn.   


Aragorn wußte, was das bedeutete. Molari hatte Faramir unter ihrer Kontrolle, und der Fürst setzte nun alles daran, das Volk gegen seinen König aufzuhetzen. Die Maia wollte die Reiche der Menschen zerschlagen, um ungestört ihre Pläne für Mittelerde umsetzen zu können. Und dabei war er ein Hindernis, das es zu beseitigen galt. Nur hatten sie ihn nicht beseitigt, sondern ihn statt dessen gewaltsam an diesen scheinbar entlegenen Ort gebracht. Denn so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte kein Geräusch hören, das ihm irgendetwas über seinen Aufenthaltsort verriet. Alles war still. Er spürte nur, daß er auf nacktem Stein saß und die Seile allmählich unangenehm in das Fleisch seiner Handgelenke einschnitten.  


Wieder versuchte er sich zu befreien, doch erneut mußte er feststellen, daß es vergebens war. Die Fesseln waren zu gut verschnürt. Er mußte einen anderen Weg finden, sich dieser Lage zu entziehen.  


Sicher hatten sie sein Verschwinden in Minas Tirith längst bemerkt, überlegte er. Gimli würde ihn vermissen, und die Hobbits ebenfalls. Und dann würden sie einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Doch da er niemanden von seinem Vorhaben in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, würde es Wochen dauern, bis sie ihn hier finden würden. Wochen, die er nicht hatte. Nein, er hatte nicht einmal Tage.  


Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch. Es klang wie das Öffnen einer schweren Holztür. Sofort spannte sich sein Körper an, in Erwartung weiterer Gewaltanwendung. Doch es kam nichts. Die Tür schloß sich wieder, und es wurde still. Zu still. Aragorn versuchte, sich auf seine Ohren zu konzentrieren, darauf, ob es vielleicht doch ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch gab, das ihm weiterhelfen konnte, aber da war nichts. Und dennoch war er sicher, daß er nicht länger allein war.  


Was wollt Ihr? fragte er in die Dunkelheit, doch die Stille hielt an. Nichts war zu vernehmen, außer seinem eigenen, schneller werdenden Herzschlag. Ich verlange, Euren Anführer zu sprechen!  
Keine Antwort. Nur ein leises Zischen - eindeutig ein Atemzug.  
Aragorn verfolgte das Geräusch, das sich ihm langsam näherte. Es war also nur eine Person. Und er ahnte auch, wer.  
Ihr werdet Euren Lohn nicht erhalten. sagte er, als das Zischen nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Sie hat Euch durch ihre Macht geblendet, Faramir. Und sie wird sich Eurer entledigen, sobald Ihr Euren Teil der Abmachung erfüllt habt. Er wartete, doch sein unsichtbarer Gegner schien sich durch seine Worte nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen zu lassen.  
Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, daß eine Maia Eure Hilfe benötigt, um mich zu vernichten! stellte er fest, während er erneut vergeblich an seinen Fesseln rüttelte. Sie testet Euch. Sie testet Eure Loyalität. Und sie spielt mit Euch. Und wenn Ihr mich beseitigt habt, wird sie Euch zwingen, Gondor in den Untergang zu führen. So, wie es ihren Plänen entspricht.  


Das Geräusch verstummte. Der Mann stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.  
Genau das hat sie vor, Faramir. fuhr Aragorn eindringlich fort. Doch liegt das gewiß nicht in Eurem Interesse. Denn Ihr seid wie ich um das Wohl Gondor's bemüht, nicht um sein Verderben!  
Er versuchte, eine Reaktion in der Stille herauszuhören, etwas, das ihm bestätigte, daß seine Worte nicht umsonst in der Dunkelheit verklangen, doch es schien ihm, als ob sich sein Gegenüber in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Nichts war mehr zu vernehmen.  
Dann, plötzlich, hörte er das Geräusch einer Klinge, die langsam aus ihrer Scheide gezogen wurde. Sein Körper spannte sich an, und sofort überlegte er fieberhaft, in welche Richtung er am besten ausweichen konnte. Doch links und rechts von ihm war Stein; er schien in einer Ecke zu sitzen. Und ehe er sich versah, spürte er die Klinge eines Messers an seinem Hals.  
Ihr sprecht weise Worte, König. erklang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme, Doch sie werden Euch nicht helfen. Der Druck des kalten Metalls verstärkte sich. Wenn Gondor erst unter meiner Herrschaft ist, wird mir die weiße Frau keine Befehle mehr erteilen können.  
Ihr irrt. schnaufte Aragorn, während er sich weiter nach hinten gegen die Wand stemmte. Sie wird Euch weiterhin beeinflussen, ob Ihr es merkt oder nicht. Ihr seid kein Narr, Faramir! Ihr wißt so gut wie ich, daß Ihr nur eine Marionette in ihren Händen seid.  
herrschte die Stimme ihn an, und Aragorn spürte einen stechenden Schmerz an seiner Kehle. Wieder versuchte er, der Klinge zu entweichen, doch eine Hand griff in seine Haare und hielt ihn unsanft fest. Ihr habt recht. Ich bin kein Narr. Aber Ihr irrt, wenn Ihr glaubt, mich mit Euren Worten davon abhalten zu können, Euch zu töten. Denn das ist etwas, das ich tun wollte, seit Ihr in mein Leben getreten seid.   
Erneut verstärkte sich der Druck an seinem Hals, und er spürte das Blut, das sich aus der Wunde löste und langsam seinen Hals herunterlief.  
begann er, doch eine ruckartige Bewegung seines Kopfes ließ ihn verstummen.  
Ihr werdet sterben, Aragorn. zischte der Fürst entschlossen. Nicht heute. Aber bald.  
Damit stieß er Aragorn gegen die Wand, stand auf und war wenig später durch die Tür verschwunden.  


Aragorn blieb einen Moment reglos liegen, bevor er sich wieder aufrappelte und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er mußte hier raus. Denn seine Hoffnung, Faramir von seinem Irrtum überzeugen zu können, schwand mit jeder Sekunde mehr. So, wie es aussah, war er gefangen.  


Er lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Sollte Molari nun am Ende doch gewinnen? Es war ihr gelungen, alle zu beseitigen, die ihr im Weg sein könnten. Er war nicht in Minas Tirith, Arwen war in Rivendell; Gondor war also regierungslos. Und die Unruhen schritten voran. Sicher waren auch schon die ersten Aufstände in Minas Tirith spürbar. Und die Weiße Maia hatte freie Hand.  
Er stieß einen Fluch aus. Er mußte hier raus. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich.  


***  


Merry, hast du das gehört?  
Der Hobbit drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und sah ihn fragend an. Was meinst du, Pip?   
Die Unruhen. sagte Pippin aufgebracht. Sie beginnen. Der Bote kam gerade an und sagte, daß eine Menge Menschen auf dem Weg hierher sind. Sie wollen den König sehen.  
kommentierte Merry zerknirscht. Und das jetzt, wo niemand weiß, wo er ist...  
Pippin kam näher und warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. Was machen wir denn jetzt?  
Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht können wir sie irgendwie ablenken?  
Ablenken? Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Pippin verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht. Sollen wir ihnen ein paar Geschichten aus dem Auenland erzählen?  
Nein, das nun nicht gerade. gab Merry zurück. Aber uns sollte schnell etwas einfallen, bevor sie feststellen, daß niemand mehr da ist, der ihr Land führt...Denn dann haben wir es mit Gegnern aus den eigenen Reihen zu tun!  
Du hast recht, Merry. Nur was?  
Der ältere der beiden Hobbits sah ihn an, dann grinste er. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee...  


***  


  
Die Stimme klang sehr aufgebracht.  
Was ist denn, Isarin? fragte der dunkelhaarige Mann besorgt, während er nach draußen ging, um seiner Frau entgegenzugehen.  
fing sie atemlos an, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Sie ist krank.  
Krank? Wieso, was hat sie denn? Er wartete, bis Isarin ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war und dann fortfuhr.  
Sie hat überall kleine rote Punkte und Fieber. Das ist die Krankheit, die aus dem Osten gekommen ist, Dirkan!  
Er nickte. Aber sie ist doch nicht weiter gefährlich, oder?  
Nein, nicht unbedingt. Sie sah ihn ernst an, und er ahnte, daß sie noch nicht fertig war. Er kannte diesen Blick. So sah sie ihn nur an, wenn sie ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte.  
bohrte er, während plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufkam. Was ist los?  
Seine Frau wich seinem Blick aus. Du mußt nach Minas Tirith reiten. sagte sie knapp. Du mußt Legolas holen.  
Was ist los? wiederholte er, und seine Stimme duldete kein erneutes Ausweichen.  


Jetzt sah sie ihn an, und in ihren Augen standen Tränen. begann sie zögernd, Taina ist schwanger.  
  
Sie nickte. Du hast richtig gehört. Und dann kann diese Krankheit sehr gefährlich für sie werden. Und für das Kind.  
Woher weißt du das? stotterte er. Ich meine, daß sie...  
Daß sie schwanger ist? fragte Isarin. Nun, das war nicht schwer zu erkennen. Weißt du noch, gestern, als sie nicht zum Markt wollte? Da habe ich es mir schon gedacht. Sie war blaß, und sie wollte nicht aufstehen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Eine Mutter sieht sowas.  
Dirkan seufzte. Er wußte nicht, welche Neuigkeit ihn mehr bewegte; die Tatsache, daß seine Tochter den ersehnten Nachwuchs bekommen sollte oder der Umstand, daß dieser schon wieder gefährdet war. Und noch während er seinen Zwispalt mit sich austrug, kam Isarin näher und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.   
Du mußt Legolas holen. sagte sie eindringlich. Sie braucht ihn jetzt. Und wenn er nicht bald wieder hier ist, wird er vielleicht weder Taina noch sein Kind zu sehen bekommen...  


Dirkan war sich dessen bewußt, daß es sehr ernst um Taina stand. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. sagte er entschlossen. Wenn ich mich beeile, bin ich noch am Abend dort.

------------

Das nächste Kapitel wird etwas länger dauern... habt Geduld! 


	13. Fallen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind ausnahmslos Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien. 

________________________________________

**Fallen  
**

Wir sind bald da. Legolas zeigte auf die schmale Schlucht, die sich vor ihnen auftat. Das ist Imlad Lhain. Wenn wir sie passiert haben, gelangen wir zum Wohnsitz des Fürsten Faramir.  
Gimli nickte. Und dann? Hast du schon einen Plan, was wir dann unternehmen?  
sagte der Elb optimistisch, wir werden zu ihm gehen und ihn fragen, wo Aragorn ist.  
Ach, und du meinst, er wird es uns sagen?  
Warum sollte er nicht?  
Der Zwerg verzog mißmutig das Gesicht. Weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß er uns nicht die Wahrheit sagen wird. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bei all deinen eigenen Problemen aufgefallen ist, aber er scheint derjenige zu sein, der hinter den Unruhen steckt!  
Legolas zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann trügte ihn sein Gefühl also nicht. Er verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht und wies sein Pferd auf diese Weise zum Halt an. Danach drehte er sich zu seinem Freund um. Bist du dir sicher? fragte er eindringlich, denn es fiel ihm schwer, diese Anschuldigung zu glauben. Er hatte den Fürsten Faramir als loyalen, ehrlichen Menschen kennengelernt, und er konnte sich noch immer nicht vorstellen, daß jemand wie er einen solchen Plan verfolgen würde. Andererseits wäre es nicht das erste Mal, daß er sich in einem Menschen täuschte...  


Ich bin mir sicher. antwortete Gimli entrüstet. Denn ich weiß, daß Aragorn aus genau diesem Grund zu Faramir wollte. Seit er wußte, daß das Volk gegen ihn aufbegehrt, hatte er den Fürsten im Verdacht. Und nun scheint er sich einen Schritt zu weit vorgewagt zu haben.  
Legolas nickte. Wenn das wahr ist, dann sollten wir einen anderen Weg einschlagen. sagte er bedächtig.  
fragte Gimli verständnislos. Ich denke, das ist der richtige Weg?  
Ist es auch. Nur werden wir in dieser Schlucht erwartet. Er zeigte auf eine erhabene Stelle am Hang der Felsen. Dort oben sind Menschen. erklärte er. Und sie werden uns bemerken, sobald wir die Schlucht betreten. Wollen wir ungesehen zu Faramir gelangen, müssen wir sie umgehen.  
Gimli warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Ich kann da zwar niemanden sehen, aber einmal mehr vertraue ich deinen scharfen Elbenaugen, mein Freund. Wenn du sagst, daß wir hier nicht entlangreiten können, dann werde auch ich den steinigen Weg über die Felsen gehen.  
Legolas lächelte. Er wußte, daß der Zwerg kein noch so großes Hindernis scheuen würde, um Aragorn zu helfen. Sofern der König überhaupt Hilfe benötigte. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihm, daß sich sein Freund in Gefahr befand.  


Wir werden sie umgehen. erklärte er. Es gibt einen weiteren Weg, der ein wenig steil ist, uns aber dennoch ans Ziel bringt. Da müssen wir laufen, aber es ist jetzt nicht mehr weit.  
Nicht mehr weit... grummelte Gimli, das sagtest du schon vor Stunden.  
Legolas warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Nun, mein Freund, du solltest froh sein, daß du endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hast! Er deutete auf einen schmalen Trampelpfad, der auf der rechten Hangseite emporführte. Dort entlang. Das ist unser Weg.  


***  


Schade, daß Ihr uns schon wieder verlaßt, Lady Arwen. Die Stimme der Dienerin war traurig, und auch Arwen verspürte leichte Wehmut darüber, daß sie ihre alte Heimat nun wieder hinter sich lassen mußte. Doch es half nichts - sie mußte zurück nach Minas Tirith, um zu sehen, was dort in der Zwischenzeit vor sich gegangen war.  


Ihre Aufgabe in Imladris war erledigt. Sie hatte die Elben nicht aufhalten können, so sehr sie es auch versucht hatte. Elladan und Elrohir hatten sie auf den Weg zu den Weißen Türmen begleitet, und sicher waren sie in diesem Moment bereits in der Nähe des Auenlandes.   
Das Auenland. Arwen seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, die Heimat der Hobbits einmal besuchen zu können, doch nun verband sie damit lediglich eine Station auf dem weiten Weg nach Valinor.   
Sie würde ihre Brüder vermissen; sie vermißte sie schon jetzt. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit, Hilfe anzufordern war, den Valar eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Ihnen mitzuteilen, was Molari dabei war zu tun, und daß es ihnen scheinbar nicht gelingen würde, sie aufzuhalten. Sie benötigten die Macht der Valar. Sie hatten den Elben schon einmal geholfen, gegen Melkor, und Arwen hoffte inständig, daß sie bereit waren es noch einmal zu tun. Denn sonst wäre der Verlust ihrer Brüder umsonst gewesen.  


Ich werde bald wiederkommen. sagte sie lächelnd. Wenn die dunkle Gefahr gebannt und die alte Ordnung wiederhergestellt ist. Dann werde ich zurückkommen.  
Und Ihr meint, es ist möglich, die Weiße Frau aufzuhalten? fragte Celiath unsicher. Ich habe sie mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen... sie ist unheimlich.  
Ja, das ist sie. pflichtete Arwen ihr bei. Und sie vermag jeden mit ihrer Stimme allein zu beeinflussen. Nur nicht die, die gewarnt sind und stark genug, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie seufzte. Ich kam zu spät, um Schlimmes zu verhindern.  
Die Dienerin ging einen Schritt auf die Elbin zu und nahm ihre Hand. Ihr kamt rechtzeitig, um Euch verabschieden zu können. sagte sie leise.  
Arwen nickte. Du hast recht. Aber nun muß ich fort, um zu sehen, ob meine Vorahnung wahr ist. Sie warf Celiath einen besorgten Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging zurück in ihr Gemach, um die restlichen Sachen zu packen und sich reisefertig zu machen.  


Sie wollte Imladris noch an diesem Tag verlassen. Denn seit der vergangenen Nacht war sie sicher, daß es in Gondor Schwierigkeiten gab. Sie hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum gehabt, in dem Gondor verlassen war, und niemand mehr dort wohnte, bis auf sie selbst. Auch Aragorn war nicht da, und der Gedanke daran, daß er eines Tages nicht mehr an ihrer Seite sein würde, machte ihr Angst. Und schenkte sie ihrem Gefühl Glauben, dann war dieser Tag nicht mehr weit. Sie mußte sich beeilen.  


***  


Bist du bereit, Pip?  
Merry warf seinem Freund einen prüfenden Blick zu und grinste, als er sein bestätigendes Nicken sah. Dann war es also soweit. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.  


Der Hobbit atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er auf die Menschen zuging, die sich mit energischen Schritten dem letzten Tor zur Veste näherten. Es waren seiner Schätzung nach etwa zwei Dutzend Männer, die den weiten Weg aus ihren Dörfern zurückgelegt hatten, um den König zu sehen. Und nun lag es an ihm und Pippin, sie davon abzuhalten zu erfahren, daß Aragorn nicht in Minas Tirith war und sein Amt demnach nicht ausführen konnte.  
Ihr kommt gerade recht. sagte er grinsend, während er sich vor den offensichtlichen Anführer stellte. Und es verwunderte ihn nicht im Geringsten, daß es sich dabei um den Mann handelte, mit dem er sich wenige Tage zuvor in dem kleinen Dorf Selnak das Wortgefecht geliefert hatte.  
Ich kenne Euch, kleiner Mann. sagte dieser nun stirnrunzelnd, nachdem er ihn von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Ihr seid ein Freund des Königs.  
Das ist wohl wahr. erwiderte Merry nickend. Mein Name ist Meriadoc Brandybuck. Und Ihr seid...?  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann ließ keinen Zweifel daran, daß er nicht gedachte, sich lange mit dem Hobbit zu unterhalten. Im Gegenteil, er war schon wieder dabei, sich abzuwenden.  
Odron. Gut! nickte Merry eifrig und richtete sich auf, um nicht aus dem Blickfeld des Menschen zu verschwinden. Es wird Euch interessieren, daß der König Euch sehen möchte. sagte er betont wichtig.  
Odron verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Ist das so?  
Merry nickte.  
Wo ist er?  
Der König? Merry warf Pippin einen auffordernden Blick zu.  
Der König! stammelte dieser aufgeregt. Ja... richtig. Er wandte sich an Odron. Wenn Ihr mir folgen würdet...?  
Nun war es der kleine Hobbit, den der Mann skeptisch betrachtete. Und auch bei Pippin machte er keinen Hehl daraus, daß er jeden Wortwechsel mit ihm als überflüssig ansah. Trotzdem folgte er ihm nach kurzem Zögern den Weg durch die enge Gasse In Richtung der Grüfte.  


Was soll das? hörte Merry ihn noch fragen, bevor er sich selbst wieder den restlichen Menschen widmete, die etwas unentschlossen stehengeblieben waren. Pippin wird das schon machen,' redete er sich ein, denn das war der heikle Teil seines Planes, doch er hatte volles Vertrauen in seinen Freund.  
sagte er gedehnt, während sich Pippin mit Odron immer weiter aus ihrer Hörweite entfernte. Für euch habe ich auch eine gute Nachricht. Er deutete auf den Palast, dessen Turmspitzen über die letzte der sieben Mauern ragten. Es wird heute ein Fest stattfinden. Zu Ehren des Königs und mit all denen, die ihn so tatkräftig unterstützen, in dem, was er tut.  
Er macht eine Pause und sah in die Runde. Die Gesichter der Männer spiegelten ihre Verwirrung nur allzu deutlich wider. Damit seid ihr gemeint. fuhr Merry grinsend fort. Denn ihr seid doch das Volk; die wichtigen Bürger, die den Fortbestand Gondor's sichern...!  
Ein unsicheres Getuschel wurde hörbar, das Merry erneut mit fester Stimme unterbrach.  
Kommt mit mir, Leute! Vergeßt Eure Sorgen für einen Tag und laßt uns feiern!  
Feiern... ja. kam es vereinzelt aus der Menge, und Merry war sichtlich erleichtert, daß sein Plan offenbar aufzugehen schien. Dann folgt mir. sagte er fröhlich und ging auf das letzte Tor zur Veste zu. Wir werden feiern!  


***  


Was soll ich denn hier? fragte Odron verwirrt, als Pippin sich weiter den Häusern näherte, die seitens der Stillen Straße standen. Das sind doch die Grüfte, oder?  
Pippin nickte. Da befindet sich der König im Augenblick. erklärte er. Er bespricht sich mit seinen Altvorderen.  
Odron nickte langsam. Ah. Und warum will er mich ausgerechnet hier treffen?  
Das war die Frage, die Pippin befürchtet hatte. Denn darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Jedenfalls keine, die der Mensch ihm glauben würde. begann er, in der Hoffnung, daß sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten, bevor er mit einer Erklärung aufwarten mußte, das ist eine interessante Frage. Doch darauf kann ich gewiß nicht ausreichend Auskunft geben. sagte er gedehnt, während er sich weiter dem vereinbarten Punkt näherte.  
Warum nicht? wollte Odron gereizt wissen. Ihr kleines Volk scheint doch über alles hier informiert zu sein!  
Nun ja... Pippin fühlte, wie ihm sein Herz mehr und mehr in die Hose rutschte. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte, doch langsam zweifelte er daran, daß Merry's Plan aufgehen würde. Was, wenn der Mensch die Falle ahnte und rechtzeitig den Rückweg antrat? Was, wenn er sich als hartnäckigerer Gegner erweisen würde als sie gedacht hatten? Was, wenn... Er wagte es nicht, sich weitere Miseren auszumalen und biß sich besorgt auf die Unterlippe. Dann blieb er stehen.  


Sie waren da. sagte er recht laut und zeigte auf die geschlossene Tür direkt vor ihnen. Hinter dieser Tür erwartet Euch der König. Jetzt ist Eure Gelegenheit, alles mit ihm zu besprechen, was Euer Herz begehrt. Er lächelte, denn Odron schien seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Aber beeilt Euch, fügte der Hobbit ermutigt hinzu, denn sicher wollte Ihr nicht das Fest am Abend versäumen.  
Odron warf ihm einen verwunderten Blick zu, doch seine Haltung zeigte deutlich, daß er keinen Verdacht hegte. Nein, sicher nicht. sagte er kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich zur Tür. Doch wird es länger dauern, alles mit dem König zu besprechen. Ich hoffe, er hat Zeit.  


nickte Pippin und mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, denn das, was Odron hinter dieser Tür erwartete, erforderte in der Tat Zeit. Mehr Zeit, als dem Menschen lieb war.  
Er beobachtete gespannt, wie der stämmige Mann die Klinke herunterdrückte und die Holztür öffnete. Jedoch tat er es nicht, ohne sich noch einmal zu dem Hobbit umzudrehen. Pippin nickte ihm noch einmal auffordernd zu, dann verschwand der Mensch und die Tür fiel hinter ihm in's Schloss.  


Gut.' dachte Pippin erleichtert. Der Teil wäre geschafft.' Jetzt würden sich die Wachen seiner annehmen und ihm ein kleines Privatfest bereiten, das er so schnell nicht vergessen würde.   
Er wartete noch ein wenig, um sicherzugehen, daß Odron nicht wieder herauskommen würde, dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu den anderen. 


	14. Der Plan

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

Tut, mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat, aber im Augenblick komme ich leider nicht zum Schreiben. Ich hoffe, es wird in nächster Zeit wieder schneller gehen...

Hecate... Glückwunsch, daß du es bis hierher geschafft hast! *lach* War ja ein Marathon!

Aber nun...:

*************************

**Der Plan**

Es war schon spät. Die Sonne hatte sich längst hinter den Mindolluin zurückgezogen und die Schleierwolken am Himmel in magentafarbenes Licht getaucht, als Dirkan nach einem anstrengenden Ritt die Weiße Stadt erreichte. Er hatte sich beeilt und war froh, das Stadttor noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu durchqueren. Jetzt mußte er nur noch Legolas finden. Und zwar schnell, denn den Erzählungen seiner Frau zufolge hing das Leben seiner Tochter davon ab.  


Taina's Zustand hatte sich weiter verschlechtert, bevor er losgeritten war, und es schien, als ob die Zeit gegen sie arbeitete. Isarin hatte alles getan, um ihr Fieber zu senken, doch bis dahin ohne Erfolg. Und niemand wußte, wie lange sie noch durchhalten würde.  


Nachdem er die Wachen und einige Tore passiert und sein Pferd in die Obhut der Stalljungen übergeben hatte, ging Dirkan auf direktem Weg zum Palast, um dort nach dem Elben zu suchen. Doch was er dort vorfand, war keinesweg, was er erwartet hatte. Denn schon beim Eintritt in das Gebäude vernahm er die Klänge von Musik und lautstarken Unterhaltungen. Etwas äußerst Ungewöhnliches, wie er fand. Es schien ein Fest im Gange zu sein, denn den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, befanden sich viele Leute im Palast. Sicher gab der König einen Empfang, und da war es wahrscheinlich, daß Legolas ebenfalls dort war.  


Als er den Festsaal erreichte, staunte er nicht schlecht über das Bild, das sich ihm darin bot: An einer reichlich gedeckten Tafel saßen und standen etwa dreißig Männer, tranken, aßen und unterhielten sich lautstark, und mittendrin sah er die beiden Hobbits Merry und Pippin. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte weder von Legolas noch von Aragorn etwas erkennen.  
Verwirrt sah er sich weiter um. Es erschien ihm nicht so, als ob dieses ein organisiertes Fest war, denn er sah keine Diener die Tische säumen, wie es normalerweise bei solchen Anlässen der Fall wäre. Im Gegenteil, alles wirkte unbeholfen und durcheinander. Doch die Anwesenden schien das nicht zu stören.  


Dirkan trat langsam näher und suchte weiter nach Legolas. Und als er ihn nicht finden konnte, ging er auf Merry zu, der sich ihm in diesem Moment zuwandte.  
"Dirkan!" sagte er überrascht. "Welch Freude, Euch hier zu sehen! Wie läuft es in Ithilien?"  
"Werter Hobbit," begrüßte Dirkan das kleine Wesen vor ihm und verbeugte sich leicht. "ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Doch zuvor..." er deutete auf die anderen, "was geht hier vor sich?"  
Merry folgte seinem Blick und grinste. "Ach, das hier...? Nun, ein kleines Fest für unsere Freunde aus den Dörfern." erklärte er angeheitert. "Sie wollten den König sprechen und, nun ja,..."  
"Wo ist der König?" fragte Dirkan verunsichert, denn allmählich kam ihm die Situation recht seltsam vor. "Und wo ist Legolas? Ich muß ihn sprechen. Dringend."  
"Legolas?" wiederholte Merry überrascht. "Ich dachte, er ist bei euch!"  
"Nein, er wollte mit Aragorn reden. Deshalb ist er hergekommen."  
"Oh." Der Hobbit warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. "Hab ihn lange nicht gesehen. Ebensowenig Gimli..." Er schien zu überlegen, dann sagte er ernst. "Ich fürchte, wir haben ein größeres Problem, als wir gedacht haben."  
"Ein Problem?" Dirkan fühlte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Das klang nach Ärger.  
"Ja," nickte Merry unbehaglich und zog den Südländer weiter weg vom Geschehen. "Aragorn ist verschwunden." sagte er leise. "Und mit ihm offenbar auch Legolas und Gimli."  
"Verschwunden..." wiederholte Dirkan beunruhigt. Wenn das wahr war, dann schwanden seine Hoffnungen, Taina helfen zu können, auf ein Minimum. "Seit wann?" brachte er heiser hervor, während er sich in Gedanken ausmalte, was passieren würde, sollte er weder Legolas noch Aragorn zu ihr bringen können.  
"Seit zwei Tagen." sagte der Hobbit währenddessen. "Und niemand weiß, wohin sie gegangen sein könnten." Er musterte den großen Menschen neben sich und fragte dann plötzlich, "Aber Ihr sprecht von schlechten Nachrichten, Dirkan... was ist los?"  
Dirkan fühlte, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. "Taina ist sehr krank." sagte er ohne Umschweife. "Legolas muß sofort zu ihr kommen. Und am besten der König gleich mit. Wir brauchen seine Heilkunst."  
"Krank?" wiederholte Merry entsetzt. "Was hat sie denn?"  
Dirkan seufzte. "Die Krankheit aus dem Osten. Rote Punkte und hohes Fieber. Aber das Schlimmste ist..." Er zögerte, doch der auffordernde Blick des Hobbits ließ ihn fortfahren. "Sie ist schwanger..."  
"Sie ist... - was?" Auf Merry's Gesicht zeigte sich ein Grinsen, das sofort wieder wich, als ihm die Auswirkungen der gerade gehörten Wort bewußt wurden.  
"Dirkan!" stotterte er. "Soll das heißen... ich meine, kann sie, wird sie...?"  
Dirkan nickte. "Niemand weiß es sicher, aber diese Krankheit ist unter diesen Umständen für beide lebensbedrohlich. Und daher muß ich Legolas und Aragorn finden."  
"Ich verstehe." Merry verzog nachdenklich den Mund und blickte zu den anderen.  
Auch Dirkan sah zu der Tafel, an der sich die Männer immer ausgelassener unterhielten und ihr Anliegen, das sie hergeführt hatte, längst vergessen zu haben schienen.  


Was sollte er jetzt tun? Auf Legolas' Rückkehr warten, deren Zeitpunkt niemand vorhersagen konnte, oder den Heimweg antreten und hoffen, daß Taina die Krankheit auch ohne die Hilfe der beiden überstehen würde? Er wußte es nicht. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als sich Merry ihm in diesem Moment wieder zuwandte.  
"Fahrt nach Hause." sagte er ernst. "Eure Tochter braucht Euch jetzt. Ich werde es Aragorn und Legolas ausrichten, sobald sie wieder zurück sind. Darauf habt Ihr mein Wort."  
Dirkan sah ihn an und neigte leicht den Kopf. "Ich danke Euch, werter Hobbit. Dann werde ich mich wieder auf den langen Weg nach Ithilien machen."  
Merry nickte. "Ich hoffe, es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden."  
"Das hoffe ich auch." Der große Südländer nahm die wenigen Sachen, die er mit sich geführt hatte, wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Euch noch viel Glück mit dieser... Feier." sagte er stirnrunzelnd, bevor er sich verneigte und den Festsaal wieder verließ.  


***  


"Das muß es sein." Legolas zeigte auf die Häuser, die am Hang eines Berges standen und den Wohnsitz des Prinzen von Ithilien darstellten. "Dieses Anwesen gehört Faramir."  
"Ah." Gimli warf einen Blick auf die kleinen Gebäude, die um ein größeres Haupthaus herum angeordnet waren, und verzog den Mund. "Nun gut, und da soll ich jetzt reingehen, ja?"  
Legolas nickte. "Das ist unser Plan." Er lächelte seinem Zwergenfreund aufmunternd zu und begab sich dann wieder außer Sichtweite hinter den Stamm einer Buche.  
"Also schön." murmelte Gimli, während er seine Axt verstaute und entschlossenen Schrittes losstiefelte, nicht ohne sich noch einmal kurz zu dem Elben umzudrehen. "Aber ich rate dir eins, Legolas," begann er drohend, "wenn du mich da hängenläßt, bin ich die längste Zeit dein Freund gewesen!"  
"Wenn ich dich da hängenlasse," erwiderte der blonde Elb ernst, "bist du die längste Zeit der Freund von irgendjemandem gewesen!" Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch angesichts der gefährlichen Lage, in der sie sich befanden, mißlang ihm das kläglich.  


Wenn er recht hatte, dann schickte er Gimli geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen. Doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, was mit Aragorn geschehen war. Das wußte er, und der Zwerg wußte das ebenfalls.  


Legolas seufzte leise, als seine Augen der gedrungenen Gestalt folgten, die sich nun wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er konnte sein leises Fluchen hören, spürte seine Unsicherheit über das Gelingen des Unterfangens, aber sie sahen keinen anderen Weg, als daß einer von ihnen sich Faramir stellen mußte, um den Aufenthaltsort des Königs in Erfahrung zu bringen. Der andere würde in sicherer Entfernung warten, um auf die wahrscheinlichen Schritte zu reagieren, die sich aus der Befragung ergeben würden.  
Sie hatten lange darüber diskutiert, wer von ihnen zu dem Fürsten gehen sollte, doch es war schnell klar geworden, daß nur Legolas in der Lage war, jemandem lautlos, schnell und unauffällig zu folgen. Und jetzt wartete er darauf, daß Gimli das Haus erreichte, um Faramir seine Rolle als unwissender Zwerg vorzuspielen.  


***  


"Aragorn?" wiederholte Faramir überrascht. "Nein, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Warum? Wollte er herkommen?"  
Gimli kniff bei diesen Worten die Augen zusammen und ihm lag bereits eine boshafte Erwiderung auf der Zunge, doch er schluckte sie herunter und nickte nur.   
Dieser Mann machte ihn rasend! Wie konnte jemand nur so ruhig vor ihm stehen, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, wenn der Rest seines blassen Gesichtes vor Kälte fast schon erfroren war? Kein Wort glaubte er von dem, was er dort hörte. Für Gimli war die Sache klar - Faramir hatte Aragorn. Und wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, würde er seinen königlichen Freund wohl nicht mehr wiedersehen.  


Er überlegte lange, bevor er zu einer Entgegnung ansetzte. "Er hat sowas erwähnt." sagte er dann versucht ruhig und wartete gespannt, wie sein Gegenüber reagieren würde.  
"Ja, das ist schon möglich." sinnierte Faramir nickend. "Sicher wegen der Reformen."  
'Sicher wegen der Unruhen.' dachte Gimli mürrisch, doch er rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Sicher."  
"Tja, dann wird er wohl bald ankommen. Dann sollte ich beginnen, alles für einen Empfang vorzubereiten." Der Ton in Faramir's Stimme war dem Zwergen eine Spur zu siegessicher, doch genau das war ja seine Absicht gewesen. Ihn in Sicherheit wiegen, ihm aber dennoch klarmachen, daß Aragorn's Verschwinden bemerkt worden war. Und das hatte Faramir auf jeden Fall verstanden. Nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann er zu Aragorn gehen und dadurch Legolas zeigen würde, wo er den König versteckt hielt.  


***  


Wo blieb er nur?  
Legolas lehnte den Kopf gegen die Buche und versuchte, die Gedanken zu verdrängen, sie sich immer wieder Eintritt in seinen Kopf verschafften, seit er hier saß und auf den Fürsten wartete. Gedanken, die ihn in diesem Moment nicht belasten durften, die ihn daran hindern könnten, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und Aragorn zu finden. Doch wenn Faramir nicht bald erschien und ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholte, würde er sich ihrer nicht länger erwehren können.  


Er schloß die Augen und sog die kühle Luft ein. Und wieder sah er sie vor sich. Taina. Sie sah ihn an; mal traurig, mal lächelnd, mal wütend, mal ernst, und jedesmal spürte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er einsehen müssen, daß sie ihm nie ganz gehören würde. Daß sie ihn jederzeit würde verlassen können, so sehr er sich auch um sie bemühte. Auch wenn er mit ihr reden und sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen würde. Auch wenn er ihr sagte, daß er sie liebte. Etwas war jetzt anders.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Faramir's Anwesen. Er hatte versucht, es zu verdrängen. Den ganzen Ritt hierher hatte er seine Gedanken auf Aragorn gelenkt, auf sein Vorhaben, ihn zu finden, doch jetzt, während er hier wartete, holte ihn diese Gewißheit erbarmungslos wieder ein. Aber da war noch mehr. Ein Gefühl, das er nicht imstande war zu deuten, ergriff mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm. Ein ungutes Gefühl. Es nagte an ihm, und je mehr er es zu ignorieren suchte, desto stärker wurde es. Und es drängte ihn, so schnell wie möglich nach Ithilien in sein Haus zurückzukehren.  
Er mußte mit ihr reden. Er mußte um das kämpfen, das er so mühevoll aufgebaut hatte. Und er mußte es tun, bevor es vielleicht zu spät war und Taina sich vollkommen von ihm abwendete.  


Mit einem Ruck stand Legolas auf. Gimli war schon viel zu lange weg. Irgendetwas an ihrem Plan schien fehlgeschlagen zu sein. Er trat hinter der Buche hervor und blickte besorgt zu den Häusern. Alles war ruhig. Weder Faramir noch der Zwerg war zu sehen. Legolas zögerte. War ihm vielleicht etwas entgangen, während er sich mit seinen Gedanken getragen hatte? Oder gab es einen geheimen Fluchtweg aus dem Anwesen? Oder befand sich Aragorn sogar noch im Gebäude und war nicht an einem geheimen Ort weiter entfernt, wie er vermutet hatte? War das der Fall, dann hing das Leben des Königs vielleicht in diesem Moment nur noch an einem seidenen Faden...  


Legolas verließ den Schutz der Bäume und schlich sich lautlos zu den Häusern. Seine leisen Schritte blieben vollkommen unbemerkt, als er sich zum Hauptanwesen vorarbeitete, und schließlich in sicherer Entfernung stehenblieb. Und dann, gerade als er sich die Rückfront des Gebäudes betrachten wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Faramir kam heraus. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben.  
Legolas zögerte kein Sekunde und folgte ihm. Er folgte ihm zum nahegelegenen Hügel, einen schmalen Pfad entlang, bis er weiter oben einen kleinen Eingang ausmachen konnte, in dem der Fürst eilig verschwand. Das war also das Versteck.  


Zufrieden drehte er sich um und blickte hinunter zu den Häusern. Jetzt mußte er nur noch Gimli holen.

************************* 


	15. Rettung?

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

*************************

**Rettung?**

_"Was sagt Ihr da?"  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb verneigte sich ehrfürchtig und wiederholte sein Anliegen. Diesmal wählte er andere, deutlichere Worte, um die Dringlichkeit seiner Bitte noch mehr herauszustellen. Es war ihre letzte Chance. Die letzte Hoffnung Mittelerdes.  
Sein Gegenüber lauschte den Worten ohne jede Regung in seinem wunderschönen Gesicht. Wie gebannt starrte der Elb in eben dieses, unfähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden, obwohl er sich bewußt war, daß er genau das nicht erlaubt war zu tun. Denn das Wesen vor ihm war kein Elb und auch kein Mensch, ja nicht einmal ein Maia. Es war eines der göttlichen Wesen, einer derjenigen, die das Reich erschaffen hatten, in dem der Elb sein Leben lang geweilt hatte. Es war... ein Vala.  
_

_Sie hatten eine weite Reise hinter sich. Eine Reise durch die verschiedensten Gegenden Mittelerdes, bis hinter die zwei Weißen Türme ganz im Westen des Kontinents. Sie hatten Mithlond erreicht und waren mit Schiffen über das Trennende Meer gesegelt bis hin zur Bucht von Eldamar. Von dort war es kein weiter Weg bis nach Ilmarin zum Gipfel des Taniquetil, und Elrohir hatte sich unbemerkt von der Gruppe entfernen können, um dem höchsten Fürsten der Valar nun sein Anliegen zu unterbreiten.  
_

_"Nun," sagte die vollkommen in blau gekleidete Gestalt, nachdem sie den Elben einmal mehr eindringlich gemustert hatte, "Euch ist bewußt, daß wir uns nicht mehr in die Belange der Kinder Ilúvatar's einmischen. Und das beinhaltet ebenfalls, daß wir Euch in Eurer Not nicht helfen können."  
"Können? Oder wollen?" entwich es dem Elben, und sofort bereute er seine Unbeherrschtheit. Doch die Antwort Manwe's war nur ein mildes Lächeln.  
"Beides, Sohn Eru's." sagte er sanft. "Doch das bedeutet nicht, daß wir Euch mit Euren Sorgen allein lassen."  
Elrohir schluckte. Was wollte der Vala ihm damit sagen? Wenn er ihnen nicht helfen wollte, wer sollte es dann tun?  
"Dein Volk wird Hilfe bekommen." beantwortete Manwe seine unausgesprochene Frage. "Doch die Lösung seiner Probleme muß es selbst herbeiführen."  
_

***  


Das Klicken der Tür ließ ihn hochschrecken. Jemand trat ein. Doch Aragorn wußte sofort, daß es keiner der Wachen sein konnte, denn diese hätten nur etwas abgestellt und wären kurz darauf wieder verschwunden. Doch sein Besucher war stumm und schien zu bleiben. Faramir...  


Aragorn rüttelte an seinen Fesseln, doch noch immer hatte er es nicht ganz geschafft, sie zu lockern. Er brauchte mehr Zeit. Aber die hatte er nicht.  
"Nun, mein König." sagte die ihm wohlbekannte Stimme gefährlich ruhig, während sich seine Schritte unaufhaltsam näherten. "Es ist Zeit."  
Aragorn schluckte. Zeit... er wußte wofür. Irgendetwas bewog Faramir, seinen Plan nun doch durchzuführen und ihn zu töten. Oder irgendjemand.  
"Lasst es Euch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen." sagte er eindringlich, während er sich weiter an den Seilen um seine Handgelenke zu Schaffen machte.  
Er hatte gehofft, daß der Fürst seine Pläne ändern und ihn am Leben lassen würde, daß sein Gespräch mit ihm etwas bewirkt hatte, doch nun mußte er sich eingestehen, daß dem nicht so war. Faramir wollte ihn töten, und ihm blieb nur noch wenig Gelegenheit, das zu verhindern.  


"Es gibt sicher einen anderen Weg." fuhr er fort, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Was würde den Fürsten davon abhalten können, ihn zu töten? Sicher nichts, denn Molari wollte seinen Tod und Faramir schien längst nicht mehr in der Lage, sich ihrem Willen zu widersetzen. Was konnte er dann tun, um wenigstens eine reele Chance zu haben?  
"Einen ehrenhafteren Weg." sagte er herausfordernd. "Stellt Euch mir im Kampf Mann gegen Mann! Beweist, daß dieses Vorhaben wahrhaftig das Eure ist, und Ihr nicht nur die Marionette einer fremden Macht seid!"  
"Die Marionette!" widerholte Faramir hasserfüllt. "Ich bin niemandes Marionette!"  
Aragorn hörte, wie sich die Schritte weiter näherten. Er war jetzt fast bei ihm. Unbewußt drückte er sich enger gegen die Felswand hinter sich. "Doch, seid Ihr." beharrte er, bemüht, seine Stimme ruhig und überzeugt klingen zu lassen. "Sie hat Euch vollkommen unter ihrer Kontrolle. Und sobald ich aus dem Weg bin, wird sie Euch nur noch dazu benötigen, Gondor zu vernichten. Seht Ihr das denn nicht!"  
"Schweigt, König!" zischte Faramir wütend. "Schweigt besser, denn die nächsten Atemzüge werden Eure letzten sein..."  
Aragorn schluckte. Er hörte das Geräusch eines Messers, das aus seiner Scheide gezogen wurde, und rieb verzweifelt den Kopf an der Wand, um wenigstens die Augenbinde abstreifen zu können, wenn er schon nicht in der Lage war, die Fesseln zu öffnen. Doch auch das vergeblich.  


Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.  
Er wurde gepackt, hochgerissen, und während er versuchte, sich mit gebundenen Händen gegen den Angriff zu wehren, spürte er die Klinge an seinem Hals und hörte Faramir's Stimme. "Lebt wohl, mein König..."  
"Faram...-" brachte er noch hervor, doch der stechende Schmerz ließ ihn innehalten. Er spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunterlaufen, Faramir's festen Griff um seinen Kopf, und irgendwo weiter vor sich hörte er plötzlich ein zischendes Geräusch. Dann spürte er einen Stoß, und das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor er zu Boden ging, war der harte Kontakt mit der Wand.  


***  


"Aragorn!"  
Kaum daß er den Pfeil losgelassen hatte, stürzte Legolas zu den beiden Männern, die übereinander am Felsen lagen. Reglos, wie es aussah. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß er gut gezielt hatte, vor allem aber, daß er noch rechtzeitig gekommen war, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.  
Auch Gimli lief zu ihnen, und gemeinsam hoben sie Faramir von dem König herunter. Er lebte.  
"Das war ein guter Schuß." sagte der Zwerg beeindruckt, denn der Pfeil des Elben steckte im Arm des Fürsten; eine Verletzung, die sehr schmerzhaft war, ihn sofort kampfunfähig gemacht hatte, ohne ihn jedoch ernsthaft zu gefährden.  
Aber Legolas achtete nicht auf ihn. Zu sehr war er um seinen Freund besorgt, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Er nahm ihm vorsichtig die Augenbinde ab, und drehte ihn dann auf die Seite, um seine Fesseln mit einem Messer zu durchtrennen.  
"Aragorn," widerholte Legolas besorgt, denn die Tatsache, daß er nicht reagierte, beunruhigte ihn zutiefst. Hatte er vielleicht doch etwas übersehen? Er blutete aus einer Wunde am Hals, doch es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß der Schnitt nicht sehr tief war. Dann konnte seine Bewußtlosigkeit nur von dem Sturz gegen die Wand herrühren.  
Er legte die Hand auf Aragorn's Stirn und sah auf ihn herab. Sie mußten sich beeilen. Zwar hatten sie die Wachen unschädlich gemacht, doch es konnten jederzeit neue hinzukommen, die ihre Flucht aufzuhalten vermochten. Denn so wie es aussah, mußten sie Aragorn tragen. Und was war mit Faramir? Sie konnten ihn nicht zurücklassen, schließlich war auch er verletzt.  


Ein Stöhnen ließ ihn aufhorchen.  
Sofort beugte er sich über seinen Freund, der in diesem Moment die Augen aufschlug.  
"Aragorn..." sagte er erleichtert. "Wir müssen hier raus."  
"Faramir... wo ist er?"  
"Neben dir. Er ist verletzt."  
Aragorn drehte den Kopf und sah zum Fürsten hinüber. Auch Faramir war wieder zu sich gekommen und hatte sofort begonnen, sich vehement gegen den Griff von Gimli zur Wehr zu setzen. Jedoch ohne Erfolg, denn der Zwerg hatte nicht vor, ihm erneut Gelegenheit zu geben, dem König Schaden zuzufügen.  
"Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Legolas währenddessen, denn er wollte nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig an diesem Ort verweilen.  
Aragorn nickte. Er preßte die Augenbinde, die Legolas ihm reichte, gegen seine Wunde und erhob sich. "Wir werden ihn mitnehmen." sagte er mit einem entschlossenen Blick zu Faramir. "Er kann uns in Minas Tirith sicher noch nützlich sein."  
"Du hast recht." Auch Legolas stand nun auf und sah Aragorn an, der sich ihm in diesem Moment wieder zuwandte.  
"_Hannon le_." sagte der König ernst und verharrte einen Augenblick, um Legolas seinen Dank zusätzlich durch einen Blick zu verstehen zu geben. Doch es benötigte diese Geste nicht, denn für ihn war es selbstverständlich, sein Leben für Aragorn zu riskieren. Für ihn würde er alles tun. Also lächelte er nur und drehte ich wieder zu den anderen. "Wir müssen los."  


***  


"Wie geht es ihr?"  
Emelak's Stimme klang besorgt. Sicher, er war auch besorgt, aber Isarin bereitete seine Anwesenheit ein ungutes Gefühl. Seit zwei Tagen war er fast ständig bei Taina, und sie bekam langsam das Gefühl, daß der Umstand, daß Legolas nicht da war, dem dunkelhaarigen Mann sehr zugute kam. Und das behagte ihr gar nicht.  


Sie wandte sich Emelak zu. Trotz ihres Eindruckes wußte sie doch, daß er im Augenblick einer der wenigen war, die Taina helfen konnten. Legolas war nicht da, und jede Stimme, die sie hörte, jede Nähe, die sie spürte, würde ihr guttun.  
"Unverändert." sagte sie leise, obwohl das Fieber ihrer Tochter von Stunde zu Stunde gestiegen war. Sie war längst nicht mehr ansprechbar, und sie schien auch nicht mehr viel von dem wahrzunehmen, was um sie herum geschah. Doch das mußte Emelak nicht wissen. Es reichte, wenn sie sich vor Sorge zermarterte.  


Isarin seufzte. Wenn Dirkan nicht bald mit Legolas und Aragorn zurückkam, wußte sie nicht, was sie noch tun konnte. Taina würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Sie brauchte elbische Medizin. Und das ungeborene Kind, das, so winzig es noch war, im Leib ihrer Tochter ruhte, konnte diesen Zustand erst recht nicht lange überleben.  


Es war eine hinterhältige Krankheit; die roten Pusteln, die der Ostwind nach Gondor getragen hatte. So unauffällig, wie sie begonnen hatte, so schlimmer wurden nun ihre Auswirkungen. Und die Tatsache, daß Taina schwanger war, verschlechterten ihre Chancen mit jedem Tag. Sie hatte nicht genug Kraft, um für sie beide gegen das Fieber und seine Begleiterscheinungen ankommen zu können. Dessen war sich Isarin sicher. Und das bedeutete, daß sie das Kind verlieren würde. Wenn das nicht schon längst geschehen war.  


"Isarin," sagte Emelak beschwörend, während er sich zu Taina ans Bett setzte, so, wie er es seit Tagen regelmäßig tat, "sag mir, was du denkst."  
Sie lächelte nur, doch es war ein gequältes Lächeln.  
"Sag mir die Wahrheit." drängte der. "Du verschweigst doch etwas."  
Sie sah ihn an. Ja, sie verschwieg ihm etwas. Und sie hatte auch weiterhin nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen. "Es geht ihr nicht besser." sagte sie bestimmt. "Wir können nur hoffen, daß sie es schafft."  
Emelak nickte. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Mehr als er sollte.  


***  


Es war so still. Kein Geräusch, nicht einmal mehr das ihres Pulses, konnte sie vernehmen. Es war, als ob sie taub war, oder in einer Welt ohne Laute. Wo war sie? Noch immer in ihrem Bett, oder hatte sie längst die Grenze überschritten? Die letzte Grenze, der sich ein Mensch je gegenübergestellt sehen würde?  
Sie wußte es nicht. Sie wußte nichts mehr, außer, daß der Schmerz sie nach und nach betäubt und sie immer tiefer in den Strudel der Dunkelheit gezogen hatte, bis sie schließlich nichts mehr hatte spüren können. Nichts mehr. Nicht einmal mehr Hoffnung.  


"Taina..."  
_Wer ist das... Legolas? Ist er da? Ist er zurückgekommen?  
_Sie kannte die Stimme. Doch sie war zu weit entfernt... zu weit entfernt...  
"Du mußt durchhalten. Kämpfe!"  
_Durchhalten? Kämpfen? Wie?  
_"Ich brauche dich."  
_Ich brauche dich auch, Legolas. Mehr, als ich dir je sagen konnte.  
_"Ich werde so lange hierbleiben, bis...-"  
_Bis? Bis??  
_War es soweit? War das die Grenze?  


Sie wußte, daß es ernst um sie stand. Und sie wußte ebenfalls, daß sie das, was tief in ihr hatte heranwachsen wollen, verloren hatte. Was sie nicht wußte, war, ob sie die Kraft hatte, zurückzukehren. 


	16. Rückkehr

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

*************************

**Rückkehr  
**

"Los, aufstehen!"  
Die Stimme des Zwergenkriegers war direkt neben seinem Ohr. Dumpf und undeutlich, mit dem für ihn typischen rauhen Unterton. Wie er ihn verachtete! Diesen kleinen, kräftigen Mann, der seine Abneigung gegen die Menschen nur allzu gerne und deutlich zeigte. Gimli. Gloin's Sohn.  


Der Statthalter von Minas Tirith warf dem Zwergen einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erhob sich. "Wie Ihr wollt." brummte er, während er den Raum nach den anderen durchsuchte.  
Aragorn stand nicht weit von ihm entfernt neben dem Elben und unterhielt sich leise. Faramir wußte, sie wechselten Worte in elbischer Sprache, damit er sie nicht verstehen und nichts von ihren Plänen erfahren konnte. Als ob er im Augenblick in der Lage wäre, sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen!   


Er sah an sich herab. Der Pfeil, mit dem der Elb ihn niedergestreckt hatte, war aus seinem Arm verschwunden; sicher ein weiterer 'Verdienst' des Zwergen. Warum hatte er ihn auch nicht unschädlich gemacht, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte? Als er bei ihm gewesen war und sich nach Aragorn erkundigt hatte? Es wäre so leicht gewesen und hätte den Ausgang seines Vorhabens entscheidend beeinflußt und mit Sicherheit alles zum Guten gewendet.  


Zum Guten? Faramir zögerte. War es wirklich zum Guten, den König zu töten?  
_'Ja, denn nur so erhälst du die Macht, die du begehrst..'  
_Er zuckte zusammen. Da war sie wieder. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ihre Stimme. Die Worte, die er hörte, ohne daß jemand sie aussprach.   
'Die Macht die du begehrst...' hallte es wider. Ja, er begehrte diese Macht; mehr als alles andere. Aber konnte er dafür einen Menschen töten? Diesen Menschen, seinen König, seinen... Freund?  
_'Du mußt. Sonst ist dein Leben verwirkt.'  
_War es das nicht schon längst? Hatte er nicht schon alles verspielt, als er Aragorn gefangengenommen hatte? Ihn hinterrücks überfallen, ihn eingesperrt, ihn verletzt hatte?  
_'Du mußt ihn töten. Sonst tötet er dich.'  
_Er? Faramir's Blick wanderte erneut zu Aragorn. Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er vorhatte, ihn zu töten. Im Gegenteil. Sicher wollte er ihn mitnehmen, damit er mit ihm als Geisel ungehindert das Versteck verlassen konnte.  
_'Das darf nicht geschehen. Er darf Minas Tirith nicht erreichen. Töte ihn. Jetzt!'  
_

Der Fürst schluckte. Wie sollte er das tun? Der Zwerg ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, und auch der Elb schien damit zu rechnen, daß er noch einmal versuchen würde, seinen Plan auszuführen. Er hatte keine Chance. Selbst, wenn er wollte. Aber wollte er wirklich?  


_***__  
_

_Er würde es nicht tun. Das wußte sie. Er hatte die einzige Gelegenheit, die er hatte, vertan, und nun war Aragorn frei. Und sie wußte ebenfalls, daß er nun mehr denn je daran zweifelte, ob es richtig war, den König zu beseitigen. Ihr Einfluß auf den Fürsten war versiegt. Also mußte sie einen anderen Weg finden. Einen sichereren Weg.  
_

_Ihr Blick fiel auf den Palantir, der vor ihr auf einem kleinen Tisch lag. Er war schwarz, doch als sie ihre Hand darauf legte und ein paar Worte in ihrer Sprache murmelte, klarte der Stein auf und zeigte eine steinerne Stadt. Minas Tirith. Bald würde Aragorn dort eintreffen. Er würde Ithilien ohne weitere Probleme verlassen und der Unruhen in der weißen Stadt wieder Herr werden.   
_

_'Aragorn...' überlegte sie mürrisch. 'der König mit den heilenden Händen..'   
Der Einzige, der ihrer Macht nicht erliegen würde. Nun war es ihm schon das zweite Mal gelungen, sich ihrem Griff zu entziehen. Also war es an der Zeit, persönlich in Erscheinung zu treten...  
_

***  


"Namarie."  
Legolas drehte sich noch einmal zu seinen beiden Freunden und dem Fürsten von Ithilien um und nickte. Es war an der Zeit, seinen eigenen Interessen nachzugehen. Das zu tun, was er tun wollte, tun mußte, um Taina zurückzugewinnen.  


Nichts war jetzt wichtiger als das. Aragorn war in Sicherheit, und zusammen mit Gimli und Faramir würde er die Menschen in Gondor beruhigen können, dessen war sich Legolas sicher. Faramir schien nicht mehr länger unter dem Einfluß der Weißen Frau zu stehen, denn warum hätte er ihnen sonst die Flucht aus dem Versteck ermöglichen sollen? Er hatte ihnen sogar geholfen, Andúril und die anderen Waffen des Königs zu holen, um dann ungehindert an den Wachen vorbeikommen zu können. Also deutete alles darauf hin, daß der Fürst wieder ganz er selbst war.  
Nur ungern erinnerte sich der Waldelb daran, daß er selbst ein Opfer Molari's gewesen war. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Und er wußte, daß es einen Grund dafür geben mußte, warum sie untätig zusah, wie ihr Plan erneut vereitelt worden war und sich Aragorn bereits ein zweites Mal aus ihrem Netz hatte befreien können. Denn offensichtlich war der König die Schlüsselfigur in ihrem Vorhaben, Mittelerde zu beherrschen. Und wenn sie ihn nicht aufhielt, bedeutete das, daß sie andere Pläne mit ihm verfolgte.  


Legolas' Blick verfolgte die beiden Pferde, die sich in schnellem Tempo von ihm entfernten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte er, umzukehren und sich den anderen wieder anzuschließen, doch schnell verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Er mußte erst mit Taina reden. Das hatte er schon viel zu lange aufgeschoben. Und danach konnte er sich immernoch um Aragorn kümmern.  


Energisch wies er dem Pferd die Richtung zu seinem Heim und spürte, wie es sich unter ihm in Bewegung setzte. Bald würde er zuhause sein. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie vor sich zu sehen und ihr all das sagen zu können, was er sich in den vergangenen Stunden und Tagen zurechtgelegt hatte. Er würde es ihr erklären; sein Verhalten, den Grund, warum er mit Aragorn hatte sprechen wollen, und die Ursache seiner Verspätung. Und dann würde er alles daran setzen, ihr Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen.  


Je näher er der vertrauten Umgebung kam, desto mehr trieb er Tirion zur Eile an. Und als das kleine Holzhaus schließlich in Sichtweite war, spürte er deutlich, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Doch was erwartete ihn dort? Wie würde Taina reagieren, wenn sie ihn erblickte? Was sollte er als erstes tun? Sich entschuldigen, ihr alles erklären, oder sie einfach nur in seine Arme schließen?  


Tausend Gedanken rasten Legolas durch den Kopf, als er die Hütte erreichte und sein Pferd in den Stall brachte. Ohne sich wie üblich ausgiebig um Tirion zu kümmern, ging er zur Tür, doch als er gerade nach dem Knauf griff, um sie zu öffnen, schwang sie auf und Isarin stand vor ihm.  
"Legolas!" sagte sie schnell, und der Elb wußte sofort, daß etwas nicht stimmte.  
Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr die Südländerin bereits fort. "Geh da nicht rein." sagte sie beschwörend. "Noch nicht. Zuerst muß ich dir etwas sagen."  
Legolas spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammenzog. Was konnte sie ihm sagen wollen? Er blieb stehen und sah sie irritiert an. "Was - " begann er, doch Isarin unterbrach ihn.  
"Während du wegwarst, ist viel geschehen." erklärte sie bedrückt. "Taina wurde krank. Sehr krank. Emelak hat sich um sie gekümmert..."  
"Emelak?" Das Ziehen wurde stärker, fast unerträglich.  
"Ja, Emelak." wiederholte Isarin. "Und dann ist etwas passiert, das..." Sie zögerte.  
Doch Legolas brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. Er wußte, was sie ihm sagen wollte.  
Wortlos ging er an ihr vorbei und betrat die Hütte. Sein Heim. Das Haus, das er für sich und Taina gebaut hatte. Für ihr gemeinsames Glück, ihre Familie, ihre Zukunft. Und wen erblickte er am Bett der Frau, die er liebte, ihre Hand in der seinen?  
"Emelak." Es war nur ein Zischen, doch der dunkelhaarige Mann fuhr sofort herum und starrte den Elben an. Und da stand alles geschrieben in seinem Blick. Überraschung, Schuld und - Liebe. Verbotene Liebe, denn das, was er begehrte, war nicht sein. Oder war es das doch..?  
"Was tust du hier?" fragte Legolas kalt, während sich der Mann langsam erhob.  
"Siehst du das nicht?" erwiderte er.  
'Doch!' wollte der Waldelb ausrufen. 'Du hast dir genommen, was mir gehört!' Doch alles, was seiner Kehle entwich, war ein dumpfes Grollen.   


Er sah zum Bett. Taina lag da, in die Decke gehüllt, und schlief. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben fühlte sich Legolas hilflos. War es wirklich geschehen? War es Emelak gelungen, sich seine Abwesenheit zunutze zu machen und Taina von seinen Vorzügen zu überzeugen? Hatte sich die Frau, die er liebte, und die eingewilligt hatte, ihn zu heiraten, so schnell von dem Menschen erweichen lassen? Oder hatte sie gar früher bereits Gefühle für den Gondorianer gehegt, wie er schon einmal vermutet hatte?  
Erneut blickte er zu Emelak. Die Überraschung in dessen Augen hatte sich in Überlegenheit gewandelt, und es war nur allzu deutlich, daß er sich seiner Situation voll bewußt war. Und auch Legolas war sich bewußt, daß er derjenige war, der hier störte. Er mußte hier raus. Emelak, Taina, einfach alles in diesem Haus schien ihm plötzlich unerträgliche Schmerzen zu verursachen.  


Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drehte er sich um und verließ die Hütte. Draußen blieb er kurz stehen und versuchte, durch die frische Luft wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch er war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen seiner Gedanken zu ende zu bringen. Alles erschien ihm plötzlich sinnlos, und auch die Worte Gimli's, die sich immer wieder Einlaß in sein Gedächtnis verschafften, verhallten nahezu ungehört. Wie sollte er um ihre Liebe kämpfen, wenn sie sich offenbar längst entschieden hatte? Wenn es zu spät dazu war?  


"Legolas." Isarin's Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. "Lass mich erklären...-"  
"Nein." sagte er kopfschüttelnd. "Es bedarf keiner Erklärung, Isarin. Ich weiss, was du mir sagen willst." Er sah sie an, fürchtend, eine Bestätigung für seinen Verdacht in ihren Augen zu finden, doch alles, was er vor sich sehen konnte, war das Bild aus der Hütte. Emelak an Taina's Bett.  
"Legolas." Das war seine Stimme. Die Stimme des Menschen.  
Langsam drehte er sich um. "Was willst du noch, Emelak." Sein Blick durchbohrte ihn, und wäre er nicht taub und bewegungslos durch seine Gefühle, hätte er statt dessen seine Waffen dazu benützt.  
"Du warst nicht hier." begann der dunkelhaarige Mann erklärend, während er auf den Elben zukam. "Du hast dich nicht um sie gekümmert. Du hast -" Ein Geräusch aus der Hütte ließ ihn innehalten.  
Auch Legolas sah zur Tür, und wenig später verschwand Isarin in der Hütte, um sich um den Kessel zu kümmern, dessen kochendes Wasser das Geräusch verusacht hatte.  
Emelak blickte ihr nach und schloß dann die Tür hinter ihr.  
"Du hast sie allein gelassen." fuhr er beschwörend fort. "Ich war der einzige, den sie hatte. Den sie brauchte. Und dann..." Ein vielsagendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, bei dem sich Legolas der Magen umzudrehen drohte. "Geh zurück zu deinen Freunden." zischte Emelak. "Geh, kämpfe gegen das Böse. Denn du hast das ihr vorgezogen, anstatt für sie zu kämpfen. Sie braucht niemanden wie dich. Sie braucht jemanden, der für sie da ist. Keinen Krieger, der nur den Feind im Sinn hat. Und nur das bist du. Du siehst sie gar nicht, du siehst nur den Feind und einen Krieg, der längst vorbei ist. Doch was sie braucht, ist jemand, der sie liebt, sie versteht, ...der sich um sie kümmert, sich um sie sorgt, wenn es ihr nicht gutgeht. Und das tust du nicht."  
Legolas starrte ihn an, hörte die Worte, und jedes einzelne trieb einen weiteren Dolch in sein Herz. Er hatte es vor sich selbst geleugnet, hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, doch jetzt, wo der Mensch ihm das ins Gesicht sagte, konnte er vor der Gewißheit nicht mehr entfliehen. Emelak hatte recht. Er hatte sie allein gelassen, als sie ihn am nötigsten gebraucht hatte. Und das war etwas, das er sich nicht verzeihen konnte.  
Und als wenn sein Schmerz noch nicht ausreichte, drang erneut die unbarmherzige Stimme des Gondorianers an sein Ohr. "Ich liebe sie. Und ich kann ihr all das geben, wozu du nicht in der Lage bist: Ein normales, menschliches Leben. Mit allem, was dazugehört."  


Legolas spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. 'Ein normales, menschliches Leben'. Ja, das war es, was er ihr nicht bieten konnte. Nie bieten können würde. Und das war es, was dem Menschen den Vorteil brachte. Was Taina umgestimmt haben mußte. Was sie, auch wenn er es haßte, es sich einzugestehen, in seine Arme getrieben hatte.  
Bemüht, Haltung zu bewahren, richtete er sich auf. 'Du hast recht.' wollte er sagen. 'Mit allem.' Doch alles, was über seine Lippen kam, war, "Dann ist es so."  


Damit drehte er sich um und ging, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf sein Haus und sein Heim zu werfen, zum Stall, bestieg sein Pferd, und ritt davon.   



	17. Trennung und Wiedersehen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

*************************

**Trennung und Wiedersehen**  


Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Kaum war die Tür zum Festsaal geöffnet, sah Gimli seinen Verdacht bestätigt, der ihm beim Klang von - wie es schien - hunderten von Stimmen schon von weitem gekommen war. Im großen Saal von Minas Tirith fand ein Fest statt, in solchen Ausmaßen, die der Zwerg in seinem langen Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte. Und er hatte beleibe nicht wenig Festlichkeiten erlebt! Doch das hier übertraf alles.  


"Bei den Göttern,... was.." begann auch Aragorn neben ihm, doch die Frage blieb dem König im Hals stecken, als auch er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Überall standen leere Krüge auf den Tischen, halbvolle Weinkaraffen, ja, ganze Fässer waren in den Saal geschleppt worden, über die sich eine Horde völlig betrunkener Menschen hermachte, die bei weitem nicht mehr ganz Herr ihrer Sinne waren! Und mitten unter ihnen erkannte der Zwerg zwei ihm wohlbekannte Gesichter.  
"Also, das ist doch..." grummelte er entsetzt, während auch Aragorn's Blick auf die beiden Hobbits gefallen sein musste. Denn anders konnte er den unbestimmten Ausruf des Königs nicht deuten, der sich in diesem Moment von dessen Lippen löste.  


Sofort drehte sich einer der beiden Hobbits um und grinste den dunkelhaarigen Mann an. "Aragorn! Wie nett, dich hier zu sehen! Ich dachte nicht mehr, daß du noch kommst." Das Lallen in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar, und der König quittierte diesen Ausspruch mit einem zerknirschten Lächeln.  
"Merry..." begann er vorwurfsvoll, während sein Blick erneut über die Tafel wanderte. "Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"  
"Das hier?" wiederholte der Hobbit. "Nun, ich würde sagen, Rettung für Gondor."  
"Rettung?" Gimli traute seinen Ohren kaum. Wie konnte ein rauschendes Fest ein ganzes Land retten?  
"Ja." beharrte Merry standhaft. "Diese freundlichen Herren hier waren hergekommen, um den König zu stürzen... und nun seht sie euch an!"  
In der Tat. Sie sahen nicht so aus, als wenn sie noch in der Lage wären, irgendjemanden zu stürzen, geschweige denn, den König.  
"Gut, nicht?" fuhr Merry grinsend fort. "Dafür hat es sich doch gelohnt, die ganzen Vorräte zu plündern, oder?"  
"Nun ja..." Aragron musterte ihn skeptisch, doch schließlich umspielte ein verständiges Lächeln seine Lippen. "Und welcher dieser... Herren ist ihr Anführer? fragte er belustigt.  
"Der Anführer? Nun... der ist gerade... verhindert."  
"Verhindert..." wiederholte Gimli grinsend, während seine Gedanken mögliche Ursachen dieser Verhinderung durchspielten.  
"Ähm, ja. Er genießt den Luxus einer Einzelbehandlung." erklärte Merry vielsagend. "Wir bringen dich gleich zu ihm. Dann kannst du ihm vielleicht erklären, warum du nicht hierwarst. Er hat dich vermißt."  
Den letzten Satz schmückte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, welches Aragorn jedoch galant überging.  
"Wo ist er?" fragte er nur, und Merry schien zu ahnen, daß die Zeit für Späße jetzt vorüber war.   
"Ich bringe dich zu ihm." sagte er ernst und deutete Aragorn, ihm zu folgen.  


Gimli blieb zurück und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd das Treiben, das sich vor seinen Augen darbot. "Menschen," brummte er verständnislos, "kommen, um einen König zu stürzen und lassen sich durch ein wenig Speis und Trank vom Gegenteil überzeugen... Ein Wunder, daß sie es zur Herrschaft über Mittelerde gebracht haben!"   
Damit ging er zur Tafel, griff nach dem erstbesten Glas Wein und begann, sich über die Überreste des Festmahls herzumachen.  


***  


Es war aus. Vorbei. Er würde nie zurückholen können, was er verloren hatte. Und er hatte alles verloren. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hatte er alles Glück in seinen Händen gehalten, doch nun lebte diese Zeit nur noch in seiner Erinnerung.  
Er blickte zurück, doch jedes Bild von Taina brachte neuen Schmerz mit sich, die erbarmungslose Gewißheit, daß es nie wieder so sein würde. Er sah nach vorn, doch auch dort erwartete ihn nichts als Leere. Alles, was er hatte, war das Hier und Jetzt. Sein Pferd und den Weg nach Minas Tirith, den er ohne darüber nachzudenken eingeschlagen hatte. Doch was wollte er dort? Der Anblick von Aragorn würde ihn wieder an das Gespräch erinnern, das er nie mit ihm geführt hatte, das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht von Gimli würde die Wunden nur noch vertiefen, und das Lachen der Hobbits wäre der reinste Schmerz in seinen Ohren. Er würde niemanden in seiner Nähe ertragen können. Und es vermochte auch niemand, ihm sein Leid zu erleichtern.  


Legolas hob den Kopf und starrte auf die Landschaft, die reglos vor ihm lag. Die Zeit schien stehengeblieben zu sein. Kein Geräusch lag in der Luft, kein Stampfen der Hufe, kein Zwitschern der Vögel, kein Rauschen der Blätter im Wind; nur die unerträgliche Stille in seinem Herzen.  
Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt, leer. Denn da war nichts mehr, das ihn vorwärts trieb. Nichts mehr, auf das er sich freute. Immer nur die Gewißheit, daß es aus war.  


Er richtete sich auf, und sofort verlangsamte Tirion sein Tempo, um schließlich stehenzubleiben. Legolas ließ sich von seinem Rücken hinabgleiten und bewegte sich, ohne es bewußt zu wollen, auf eine kleine Erhebung rechts vom Weg zu. Es war ein mit Gräsern bewachsener Hügel, der die Ausläufer der Emyn Arnen markierte. Dahinter lag ein kleines Wäldchen, dessen Buchen eine willkommene Stätte der Ruhe und Reflexion boten.  
Ruhe. Ja, das war es, wonach er sich jetzt sehnte. Ein langer, ungestörter Schlaf. Vielleicht würde er danach neuen Antrieb haben, um weiterzumachen und sich den neuen Herausforderungen zu stellen.  
Langsam ging er den Hügel hinauf und sah sich um. Ein wahrlich schöner Ort. Genau das richtige, um seinem Leben für einen Augenblick zu entfliehen.  
Er ließ sich neben einer großen Buche zu Boden sinken und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen deren Stamm. Dann schloß er die Augen und ließ den warmen Wind durch seine Lungen strömen. Es roch nach Herbst und den ersten farbigen Blättern, die ihre Plätze in den Kronen der Bäume verliessen, um dem immerwährenden Kreislauf des Lebens zu folgen und eine neue Aufgabe in der Natur zu erfüllen. Und es roch nach Erde. Doch da war noch etwas anderes... ein süßer Duft, ein lieblicher Duft, wie der einer frisch entsprungenen Knospe...-  


Irritiert hob Legolas den Kopf. Dieser Duft passte nicht hierher. Er war zu ungewöhnlich, zu frisch für diese Jahreszeit. Überhaupt konnte er sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals wahrgenommen zu haben. Plötzlich stutzte er. Doch, er hatte ihn schon einmal wahrgenommen... vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Und die Erinnerungen daran waren mehr als schmerzlich.  
Schlagartig öffnete er die Augen - und erstarrte.  


***  


_'Legolas.'  
Ihr Blick wanderte zufrieden an dem Elben hinunter. Nun war es endlich soweit. Sie hatte ihn dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Er war verwirrt, entmutigt und verletzbar. Und es hatte nicht einmal ihrer eigenen Einschmischung bedarft, um ihn in diesen Zustand zu bringen. Nein, es war ein Mensch gewesen, der den Elben bezwungen hatte. Und seine eigenen, verstörenden Gefühle. Wie schwach die Erstgeborenen doch waren! Und wie leicht würde sie ihren Plan nun in die Tat umsetzen können.  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Er kauerte an den Baumstamm gelehnt und starrte sie an. Die Angst in seinen Augen war unverkennbar, mußte er sich doch noch lebhaft an ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen erinnern können. Ein Aufeinandertreffen, das ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Aber nur fast. Und nun gab es niemandem, der ihm helfen konnte.  
_

_"Legolas..." Diesmal sprach sie seinen Namen aus, wenngleich der bloße Gedanke daran bereits bis in die Tiefen seines Bewußtseins vorzudringen vermochte. "Wie schön, dich wiederzusehen."  
Ihre Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er wußte, was ihm bevorstand, und sicher wußte er ebenfalls, daß er ihr nun endgültig ausgeliefert war. Denn anstatt nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen, verharrte er nur regungslos. Er hatte aufgegeben, und sie war sicher, er würde auch keine weitere Gegenwehr mehr leisten.  
"Ja, mein schöner Prinz," fuhr sie fort, während sie sich ihm weiter näherte. "ich habe dir gesagt, wir werden uns wiedersehen. Wahrlich, zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt hätte es nicht sein können!" Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und hob lächelnd ihre Hand, "Und nun... gehörst du mir!"  
_

_*_**  


Der Waldelb spürte alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen. Molari. Als hätte die Maia nur darauf gewartet, ihn in einer hilflosen Lage anzutreffen. Und genau das war er in diesem Moment - hilflos. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer an, keines seiner Glieder schien ihm zu gehorchen. Und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte dem ihm drohenden Schicksal scheinbar nichts entgegensetzen.  
'Legolas.' Ihre weiche Stimme brannte sich wie Feuer in seinen Kopf ein. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm. Ihr weißes Gewand blendete ihn, doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte weder den Blick abwenden, noch seine Augen schließen. Alles, wozu er imstande war, war sie anzustarren und auf das Unausweichliche zu warten.  
Er sah ihre Hand, die sich langsam seinem Gesicht näherte.   
'Nein!' wollte er ausrufen, doch seine Kehle blieb stumm. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er, zurückzuweichen, sich an der Rinde entlang aus ihrer Reichweite zu bewegen, doch sie folgte ihm und berührte ihn schließlich an der Stirn.  
Sofort spürte er Hitze von ihren Fingerspitzen ausgehen, Energie, so kraftvoll und mächtig zugleich, die sich rasend schnell über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Hunderte kleiner Blitze schienen ihn zu durchfahren, seine Gliedmaßen zu elektrisieren und sich in seinen Fingern und Füßen zu entladen. Seine Haut kribbelte und das Gefühl wandelte sich in kleine Nadelstiche, als ihre Hand sich allmählich über sein Gesicht bewegte.  
"Du kannst nicht fliehen." raunte sie, während sich ihr Gesicht beängstigend näherte. "Jetzt bist du mein, Sohn von Thranduil. Für den Rest deiner Tage."  
'Nein!' Wieder war es nur der Wunsch danach, es auszusprechen, zumindest einen Versuch der Gegenwehr zu zeigen. Doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen.  


Legolas' Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er sie aufhalten? Wodurch würde es ihm gelingen zu verhindern, daß sie erneut die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm? Denn diesmal würde sie sichergehen, daß er sich ihrem Willen nicht widersetzte. Sie mußte aus ihren Fehlern gelernt haben...  
"Oh ja, schöner Prinz," säuselte sie lächelnd. "Das habe ich. Sei dir dessen gewiss."  
Ihre Fingerspitzen lagen auf seiner Wange, und als sie überraschend mit dem Daumen seine Lippen berührte, zuckte er zusammen. Sie schien zu brennen, und augenblicklich griff das Feuer auf ihn über.  
Ihr Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor seinem, und ihr Atem, der heiss und bedrohlich zugleich über seine Haut strich, ließ ihm schwindelig werden. Verzweifelt suchte er mit den Händen Halt im Gras, krallte seine Finger in die halblangen Halme, doch selbst die Natur schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, denn sie entglitten ihm wieder, als flüchteten sie vor ihm.  
"Du bist mein." wiederholte Molari drohend, und jedes Wort schnitt sich tief in seine Seele. Er versuchte, seine Gedanken auf etwas Schönes zu konzentrieren, auf etwas ermutigendes, das ihm Kraft gäbe, zumindest die Herrschaft über seinen Geist zu behalten, wenn die Maia schon seinen Körper besitzen sollte. Doch das einzige, das dies vermocht hätte, und an das er automatisch dachte, gehörte der Vergangenheit an... Taina. Trotzdem klammerte er sich an die Erinnerung, an die schönen Stunden mit ihr, die Aussicht auf ein erfülltes Leben, die Hoffnung auf eine Familie. Und an den Irrglauben, daß es vielleicht noch einmal so werden könnte.  
'Taina...'  
_Sie hat dich verlassen, Legolas.  
_'Meine Sonne, mein Herz, mein Leben.'  
_Sie liegt nun in den Armen eines anderen.  
_'Verzeih mir.'  
_Dafür ist es längst zu spät.  
_

"Sieh mich an, Legolas!"  
Er bemerkte, daß er die Augen geschlossen hatte, und nur mit Mühe konnte er sich Molari's Befehl widersetzen. Wenn er jetzt in ihre blauen Augen sah, war er verloren. Für immer.  
"Sieh mich an!!"  
Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und kniff die Augen fester zusammen.  
"Nun gut, mein Prinz. Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." Ihre Worte waren jetzt wieder sanft und weich, und ihr Atem strich fast schon zärtlich über sein Gesicht.   
Und dann, plötzlich, sah er Taina vor sich. Ihr braunes Haar, ihre dunkle Haut, ihre grünen Augen. Und er hörte ihre Stimme.  
"Legolas... mein Liebling, sieh mich an."  
Nein. Das konnte sie nicht sein. Das war nicht Taina. Doch es war ihre Stimme. Ihre unverwechselbare, berauschende Stimme.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sie vor sich. Taina. Sie war da. Bei ihm. Aber wie war das möglich? Sie mußte ihm gefolgt sein.   
"Taina..." Es war nur ein Hauchen.  
"Ja, ich bin hier... Bei dir."  
Er sah sie an, blickte tief in ihre grünen Augen und spürte seine Sinne unter der Hitze langsam schwinden. Sie war bei ihm. Und das war alles, was zählte.  


Er roch sie, fühlte sie, spürte ihre Lippen auf den seinen. Ein Kribbeln erfasste ihn, ließ ihn erbeben und er fühlte, wie auch die letzte Mauer in ihm fiel. Bereitwillig öffnete er den Mund, ließ sie ein in das Tor seines Körpers, seiner Seele, ließ sich erobern und schließlich besitzen. Und als sie sich seiner immer mehr bemächtigte, mit ihren Händen und Lippen seinen Leib erkundete, ließ er sich fallen in das drängende Verlangen, sie zu spüren und gab sich ihr hin, bis zuletzt alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.  



	18. Böses Erwachen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

*************************

**Böses Erwachen**

"Sie kommt zu sich."  
Isarin sah deutlich, wie sich die Augen ihrer Tochter unter den Lidern bewegten. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Sofort nahm sie ihre Hand und fühlte den Puls. Auch der war wieder kräftig und regelmäßig. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und sah zu Dirkan.  
"Ich glaube, sie hat es geschafft."  
Ihr Mann versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich bei ihren Worten in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten, und wandte sich schließlich ab.  
"Es wird alles wieder gut."  
Auch sie selbst kämpfte mit den Tränen, den letzten Zeugen ihrer Verzweiflung, die sich in diesen letzten Stunden in Erleichterung gewandelt hatten. Taina würde überleben. Sie hatte die Krankheit aus dem Osten besiegt. Und das ganz allein. Ohne die Hilfe von Aragorn.  


Vorsichtig beugte sie sich über sie und strich über ihre dunklen Haare.  
"Taina! Kind, wie geht es dir?"  
Sie wußte nicht, wie oft sie diese Frage in den letzten Tagen gestellt hatte, doch diesmal hoffte sie mehr denn je auf eine Reaktion. Und sie mußte nicht lange warte, denn langsam, fast unmerklich, bewegte sich Taina's Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
"Taina..." Sofort war sie dicht neben ihr und umklammerte ihre Hand. "Kannst du mich hören?"  
Es war nur eine leichte Bewegung, doch Isarin sah das angedeutete Nicken sofort. "Kind, es wird alles gut. Du hast es überstanden."  
Wieder ein Nicken, dann öffneten sich die Augen und ihre Tochter sah sie an. "Legolas...?"  


Legolas. Isarin's Herz schien stehenzubleiben, als Taina seinen Namen aussprach. Diesen Augenblick hatte sie gefürchtet. Wie sollte sie ihr erklären, was passiert war? Daß Legolas ohne ein Wort gegangen war und niemand wußte, ob er wiederkommen würde? Daß er sie in der Stunde ihrer Not allein gelassen und seinen Platz an ihrer Seite scheinbar kampflos aufgegeben hatte? Sie wußte es nicht. Doch sie brachte es nicht über's Herz, ihrer Tochter die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Legolas ist noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt, Taina." begann sie, während sie mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn ihrer Tochter fuhr. "Aber er hat Nachricht geschickt, daß er bald wieder hier ist."  
"Wann?" Es war nur ein Hauchen.  
"Bald." Sie nickte zuversichtlich, doch sie war nicht in der Lage, Taina dabei in die Augen zu blicken. Statt dessen stand sie auf und ging zur Kochstelle, um heisses Wasser für einen Tee aufzusetzen. Sie brauchte Zeit. Taina brauchte Zeit. Sie mußte erst wieder völlig genesen sein, um das alles verkraften zu können. Dann würde sie ihr sagen, was geschehen war.  


Das Geräusch der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken. Sollte Dirkan bereits wieder zurück sein? Sie fuhr herum und sah Emelak, der schnell näher kam, den Blick auf Taina gerichtet.  
"Taina!" rief er erfreut. "Du bist wach!"  
"Emelak..." Isarin's Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie mußte verhindern, daß Taina von ihm erfuhr, was sie selbst zu verschweigen suchte. "Warte..."  
"Warte?" Er sah sie verständnislos an. "Ich hab lange genug auf diesen Moment gewartet, Isarin. Jetzt ist sie endlich wach..." Ohne auf ihren warnenden Blick zu achten, ging er zum Bett und setzte sich neben Taina.  
Isarin beobachtete ihn, und während sie noch überlegte, wie sie ihn ablenken konnte, nahm er Taina's Hand und sagte lächelnd, "Ich bin so froh, daß es dir besser geht. Du warst sehr krank, mein Liebling."  
Der Klang dieses Kosenamens ließ der Südländerin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Mein Liebling! Und das aus Emelak's Mund! Was hatte doch die Zeit, die er wartend an ihrem Bett wachend verbracht hatte, angerichtet.  
Auch Taina schien überrascht zu sein, denn sie wechselte verwirrte Blicke mit ihrer Mutter, bevor sie wieder zu Emelak sah. "Wo ist Legolas?" fragte sie nun auch ihn.  
"Legolas..." wiederholte der dunkelhaarige Mann bedächtig. "Nun, er wird nicht zurückkommmen."  
"Emelak!" Isarin starrte ihn entsetzt an. Wie konnte er nur so etwas behaupten?  
"Es wird Zeit, daß ihr alle die Wahrheit erfahrt." fuhr Emelak ernst fort. Er sah zu Isarin und dann wieder zu Taina. "Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Und es hat sich bestätigt, was ich schon die ganz Zeit über befürchtet habe: Wir haben uns in ihm getäuscht."  
Ungläubig trat Isarin näher. "Wovon redest du?"  
"Ja, was meinst du damit, Emelak?" Auch Taina starrte den Gondorianer nun an. "Was hat er gesagt?"  
Emelak seufzte kurz, dann legte er ihre Hand in seinen Schoß und hielt sie fest. "Du mußt jetzt sehr stark sein, Taina." Er machte eine Pause, bevor er mit fester Stimme hinzufügte, "Legolas hat dich verlassen. Er wird sein Leben als Krieger weiterführen und an der Seite des Königs bleiben. Da wo er hingehört. Und er wird nicht wieder zurückkommen."  


***  


Taina spürte, wie eine eisige Kälte Besitz von ihr ergriff. 'Legolas hat dich verlassen.' Das war es, was ihre Mutter vor ihr verheimlicht hatte. Das war es, was sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Was sie geahnt, aber dennoch nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen. Legolas hatte aufgegeben.  
"Taina?" Wie durch einen dicken Vorhang drang Emelek's Stimme an ihr Ohr. "Vergiß ihn. Wer sich so verhält, ist es nicht wert, daß du ihm nachtrauerst."  
Vergessen? Wie konnte sie ihn einfach so vergessen? Den einzigen Menschen, dem sie je ihr Herz geschenkt hatte. Dem sie sich geöffnet und ihre Liebe geschworen hatte. Doch war er eben kein Mensch - er war ein Elb. Und das war es, was sie immer wieder zu vergessen schien.  


"Emelak..." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Das hat er wirklich gesagt?"  
Taina sah zu ihr. Sie schien nicht minder verwirrt als sie selbst.  
"Ja, hat er."  
"Wann?" fragte Taina schwach, denn ihre Stimme schien ihr nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen. "Du hast doch gesagt, er war nicht hier...?"  
"Doch, er war hier, Taina." Emelak drückte erneut ihre Hand und sah sie ernst an. Und mit jedem Wort, das er aussprach, wurde der Griff um ihr Herz fester. "Er war hier, um dir Lebewohl zu sagen. Und er hat es zu eilig gehabt wieder nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren, ohne abzuwarten, bis es dir wieder besser geht."  
Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch auch dort schlug ihr nur Überraschung entgegen. Legolas schien auch sie getäuscht zu haben.  
"Mutter...?"  
"Es tut mir leid, Kind." sagte Isarin leise. "Ja, er war hier. Aber davon wußte ich nichts. Er war so schnell wieder weg..."  


Taina spürte die Tränen, die langsam ihre Sicht verschleierten und wandte den Kopf ab. Zu sehr verstörten sie die Erkenntnisse, die wie Gewitterschläge auf sie einhämmerten. Legolas hatte sie verlassen, ihre Mutter hatte sie angelogen, und der einzige, dem sie scheinbar noch Glauben schenken konnte, war der Mann, dem sie bisher am wenigsten vertraut hatte - Emelak.  


'Dann ist es also wahr', dachte sie verzweifelt, während die Tränen ungehindert über ihr Gesicht liefen. Legolas war fort, und diesmal anscheinend für immer. Ihr Traum von einem gemeinsamen Leben war vorüber, und alles, was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war die Erinnerung und der Versuch, weiterzumachen, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, wie.  


***  


"So."  
Aragorn schloß die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich vor den dunkelhaarigen Mann. "Ihr heißt Odron, stimmt das?"  
Der Mann nickte. Er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, große Erklärungen abzugeben, doch Aragorn war entschlossen, herauszufinden, warum die Leute seines Dorfes sich gegen ihn und das Königreich verschworen hatten. Und inwieweit die Gefahr gebannt war, jetzt, wo Faramir offensichtlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war.  
"Was wollt Ihr hier?" fragte er streng.  
"Wir wollten mit Euch reden." sagte der Gondorianer müde. "Ihr führt das Land in den Untergang."  
"Und was bringt Euch zu dieser Erkenntnis?" Aragorn ging um den Mann herum, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Niemand wußte, ob er sein Vorhaben nicht doch noch in die Tat umsetzen wollte. "Wer schickte Euch?"  
"Niemand." kam es schnell - zu schnell für Aragorn's Geschmack. "Ihr nehmt den armen Bauern alles, während Ihr selbst in Saus uns Braus lebt."  
Aragorn lächelte. "Ihr wißt selbst, daß das nicht wahr ist, Odron. Also, wer sagt das?" Er ging näher an den Mann heran und blickte drohend auf ihn herab. "Wer schickte Euch? Und was bekamt Ihr als Belohnung?"  
Als der Gefangene noch immer nicht reagierte, fuhr der König fort. "Es hat keinen Sinn zu leugnen. Eure Leute sind bereits wieder auf dem Weg in ihr Dorf. Und sie haben eingesehen, daß es falsche Worte waren, die sie hierhergeführt haben. Worte, die weder aus Eurem, noch aus ihren eigenen Köpfen stammten." Er warf ihm einen versönlichen Blick zu. "Falsche Worte." wiederholte er. "Nichts von dem ist wahr. Aber ich weiß, daß es nicht Eure Überzeugung war, sondern die Faramirs."  
"Faramir?" Sofort war Odron hellwach.  
"Ja, Faramir." wiederholte Aragorn.  
"Woher wißt Ihr..."  
"Faramir ist hier." erklärte er überzeugt. "Und ich weiß auch, daß selbst er von einer höheren Macht geleitet worden war. Es war eine Täuschung, und Ihr seid ihr erlegen."  
Odron warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.  
"Ja, eine Täuschung." fuhr Aragorn fort. "Aber wir sind vielleicht in der Lage, das Unheil noch abzuwenden. Kommt mit."  


Er wartete, bis sich der Mann zögerlich erhoben hatte und verließ mit ihm zusammen den Raum. Draußen kamen ihm schon die Wachen entgegen.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Aragorn irritiert, denn er hatte Anweisung gegeben, vor dem Gebäude zu warten.  
"König, die Elben sind eingetroffen."  
"Jetzt schon?"  
Der Wachmann nickte. "Sie sagten, es sei dringend."  
"Gut." Aragorn warf Odron einen vielsagenden Blick zu und deutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. "Eile ist geboten."  


***  


"Aragorn..."  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb verneigte sich leicht und beugte das Haupt zur Begrüßung. "Ich habe gehofft, dich unter einem angenehmeren Anlass wiederzusehen."  
"Ich ebenfalls." Der König nickte, bevor er sich den anderen Elben zuwandte. "Es ist in der Tat ein trauriger Anlass, aber wir haben dennoch Grund zur Hoffnung."  
Elrond folgte dem Blick Aragorns und betrachtete nachdenklich die Gesichter der anderen. Hoffnung war ein Ausdruck, der nicht in ihnen zu lesen war. Im Gegenteil - weder Haldir noch Celeborn schien überzeugt, ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Molari zum Guten wenden zu können. Einzig Thranduil sah zuversichtlich aus; doch war es gerade er, der die Macht der weißen Maia einzuschätzen in der Lage sein sollte.  
"Hoffnung." wiederholte Elrond gedehnt, während er sich an der Seite des König in Richtung der Gemächer begab. "Das ist das einzige, was uns im Augenblick bleibt. Denn auch wenn die Menschen aus Gondor beschwichtigt sind, so ist es mehr als wahrscheinlich, daß Molari früher oder später selbst in Erscheinung tritt." Er warf Aragorn einen warnenden Blick zu. "Und dann benötigen wir mehr als nur Hoffnung."  
"Ich weiß." Aragorn nickte. "Aber wir sollten gewappnet sein, wenn es soweit ist."  
"Ja, das sollten wir." Er sah zu Thranduil und schätzte ein weiteres Mal die Macht ab, die er zusammen mit dem König der Waldelben und Celeborn ausüben konnte. Würde es reichen, um Molari die Stirn zu bieten? Oder war das einzige, das ihnen noch helfen konnte, ein Wunder....? 


	19. Begegnungen

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

Sorry... hat sehr lange gedauert, ich weiß, aber das Leben nimmt zuweilen seltsame Wendungen... Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel geht schneller... *gg* 

*************************

**Begegnungen  
**

Er hatte eine lange Reise hinter sich. Durch viele Landstriche war er gezogen und viel Leid war ihm begegnet, doch nun endlich hatte er das Reich der freien Völker Mittelerdes erreicht: Gondor. Er lächelte. Dann hatte er sein Ziel bald erreicht. Er verlangsamte den Gang seines Pferdes mit nur einer einzigen leichten Bewegung und betrachtete sich die Gegend näher. Grüne Flächen, viele Bäume, kleine Flüsse; ein schöner Anblick für sein Auge, das nur karges Land, Felsen und gelbe Steppen gewohnt war.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein solch prachtvolles Land erblickt zu haben. Und wenn doch, war es hunderte von Jahren her.  


Fast automatisch hielt sein Pferd an, um ihn den Ausblick noch mehr geniessen zu lassen. Ja, das war in der Tat ein freies Land. Nichts von Sauron's Macht schien ihm ein Haar gekrümmt zu haben, und seine Bewohner waren sicherlich nicht minder kraftvoll und reich gesegnet mit Schätzen. Endlich nun hatte er Gelegenheit, auch diesen Teil Mittelerdes zu erkunden.  


Er hatte viel von ihnen gehört - den Gondorianern. Menschen, in denen teilweise noch das Blut Numénor's floss. Sie waren hochgewachsen und stark, mutig und geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen, kampferprobt und listenreich, wenn es darauf ankam. Und doch... sie waren auch schwach. Und ihre größte Schwäche war zweifelsohne ihre Liebe untereinander. Menschen würden füreinander sterben. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihnen oft Vorteile, aber auch durchaus Nachteile einbrachte.  


Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war kein Geräusch, das den Ohren der Sterblichen aufgefallen wäre - nein, sie hätten es für einen Laut des Windes gehalten, doch er bemerkte sofort, daß es sich dabei um Atemzüge handelte. Jemand war ganz nahe.  
Sein Blick schweifte nach rechts, auf die Kuppe der kleinen Erhebung, und als er sicher war, dort den Ursprung ausgemacht zu haben, stieg er ab und kletterte den Hügel hinauf.  
Oben angekommen, hielt er inne. Nicht weit von ihm, neben dem Stamm einer Buche, lag eine reglose Gestalt am Boden. Ein Elb, das war offensichtlich. Doch was war mit ihm geschehen?  


Langsam ging er näher und betrachtete den Elben eingehender. Er lag auf dem Rücken, entblößt von jeglicher Kleidung, in seinen Händen die Halme abgerissenen Grases. Seine Gesichtsüge waren entspannt, doch sofort fielen ihm die feinen roten Linien auf, die sich von seinen geschlossenen Augen bis hinunter zum Gras zogen.  
Er stutzte. Langsam kniete er sich neben den bewußtlosen Körper. Er schien keine anderen Verletzungen zu haben, doch seine Haltung lief darauf schließen, daß ihm Schreckliches widerfahren sein mußte. Er berührte sein Handgelenk und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war unregelmäßig und schwach. Auch seine Atmung war flach. Besorgt hob er die Hand zu seinem Gesicht und öffnete vorsichtig das Augenlid des Elben, um die Ursache für das Blut in Erfahrung zu bringen. Das Auge war blutunterlaufen, und alles Leben schien aus ihm gewichen zu sein. Und - die Iris war tiefschwarz. Ungewöhnlich für einen Elben.  


Der alte Mann legte die Stirn in Falten und überlegte. Alles deutete auf ein Aufeinandertreffen mit einer höheren Macht hin. Keines der normalerweise in Mittelerde lebenden Wesen konnte einen Elben ohne weitere Verletzungen in einen solchen Zustand versetzen. Nein, für ihn war das eindeutig. Er benötigte sofortige Hilfe, sonst würde er sterben.  


Entschlossen zog er seinen Mantel aus und verhüllte den Elben mit dem wärmenden Stoff. Sein Körper durfte nicht zu sehr auskühlen, und er mußte zusehen, daß er das Bewußtsein wiedererlangte. Es war ein Geschenk der Valar, daß er ihn gefunden hatte, denn ansonsten würde der Elb die nächste Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben.  


Aber jetzt hatte er zu tun. Er warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf das Gesicht des Elben und stand dann auf. Seine Augen streiften über das Gelände, suchten nach etwas, und bereits wenig später wurden sie fündig. Mit wenigen Schritten war er an der Stelle, zog sein Messer und schnitt die zarten Pflanzen ab, die vom Gras verdeckt kaum sichtbar für das normale Auge am Boden wuchsen. Zufrieden betrachtete er sie und brachte sie zurück zu der Stelle, die er für das Lager auserkoren hatte. Diese Nacht würden sie hier bleiben. Wenn er es schaffte, den Zustand des Elben zu stabilisieren, würde er ihn am nächsten Morgen nach Minas Tirith bringen.  


Nachdem er eine Feuerstelle eingerichtet und ein wenig Wasser in einem kleinen Kessel erhitzt hatte, legte er die Pflanzen in das kochende Wasser und wartete, bis ihre Farbe von dem ursprünglich hellen Grün in ein dunkles Braun übergegangen war. Dann nahm er sie mit Hilfe eines Stockes heraus und legte sie auf ein Stück Leinentuch, das er zuvor auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte. Er ließ ein paar Tropfen aus einem Fläschchen, das er zuvor aus seiner Satteltasche geholt hatte, daraufträufeln, schlug dann die Pflanzen in das Tuch ein und ging damit zurück zu dem Elben. Er fühlte noch einmal seinen Puls, bevor er das inzwischen etwas abgekühlte Paket auf seine Stirn legte.  


Sofort stieg ihm ein intensiver Geruch in die Nase, der ihn für einen Moment schwindelig werden ließ, doch er ignorierte ihn und wandte den Kopf ab, um nicht selbst von den Dämpfen der Pflanze und des Öls benebelt zu werden.  


Begleitet von einem leisen Gesang in seiner Sprache verweilte er lange in dieser Haltung, immer wieder den Puls des blonden Elben kontrollierend. Und bei jedem Mal wurde er kräftiger, steter, und langsam zeichnete sich ab, daß der Elb den Kampf gegen den Tod dieses Mal wohl gewinnen würde. Doch der Mann war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht für ihn war. Denn wenn ihm wirklich das widerfahren war, was er befürchtete, dann würde sich der Elb im Nachhinein sicher wünschen, daß er nicht gefunden und gerettet worden wäre...  


***  


"Legolas!!"  


Mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen fuhr sie hoch. Doch es war nur ein Traum. Ein Traum. Wie jede Nacht, seitdem sie sich wieder an ihre Träume erinnern konnte. Legolas. Seufzend schloß sie die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das sein Name allein in ihr auslöste. Dem Gefühl inniger Liebe, auch jetzt noch, wo sie wußte, daß es aus war. Sie würde ihn nie wieder in ihre Arme nehmen können und auch nie wieder in den seinen versinken und sich dort sicher und geborgen fühlen. Nie wieder.  


Sie wußte, daß es keine Sinn hatte. Daß sie weitermachen mußte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Ihr Leben würde weitergehen. Mußte weitergehen. So, wie es vor Legolas gewesen war. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie immer geahnt, daß dieser Tag kommen würde. Daß er sie irgendwann verlassen würde. Auch wenn sie immer gedacht hatte, daß die Gründe andere sein würden.  


Doch warum tat es dennoch so weh? Warum verzehrte sie sich mit jedem Atemzug nach ihm, erlebte keine Sekunde, ohne an ihn erinnert zu werden, in diesem Haus, das er mit seinen eigenen Händen erbaut hatte? Wo sie noch immer jeden seiner Schritte hörte und jeden Augenblick erwartete, sein Gesicht vor sich zu sehen...  


Warum? Warum hatte er sie verlassen? Und warum hatte er nicht den Mut gehabt zu warten, bis er ihr die Gründe selber nennen konnte und sie zumindest den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hatte, ihn umzustimmen?  


Allein der Gedanke daran zerriß ihr fast das Herz. "Legolas. Komm zurück." flüsterte sie. Sie zog die Decke enger um sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. "Komm zurück zu mir und sieh, was du mir angetan hast. Sieh mich an und sag mir in's Gesicht, daß es aus ist. Daß du dein Leben ohne mich leben willst und daß alles, was wir zusammen erlebt haben, dir nichts mehr bedeutet." Sie spürte die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und blickte zur Decke, um gegen sie anzukämpfen. Um einen Teil ihrer Haltung bewahren zu können. Denn es nutzte nichts, sich ihrer Verzweifelung weiter hinzugeben. Sie mußte weitermachen. So schwer es ihr auch fiel. Und so sinnlos es ihr auch erschien.  


Sie seufzte und schob langsam ihre Decke von sich, um einem neuen Tag zu begegnen. Einem weiteren Tag ohne ihn. Ohne Legolas.  


"Taina?" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie sah auf und sah direkt in ihr besorgtes Gesicht; ein Anblick, den sie seit Tagen immer wieder von ihr zu sehen bekam.  
"Ja, Mutter?"  
"Er wird nicht wiederkommen." sagte sie unvermittelt, und Taina wußte, daß sie recht hatte.  
"Ich weiß." sagte sie leise, während sie aufstand und sich gedankenverloren anzog. Nichts schien ihr die nötige Kraft geben zu können, um in ihr Leben zurückzufinden. Ihre Eltern nicht, und Emelak schon gar nicht. Auch wenn er sich redlich um sie bemühte. Zu redlich, wie sie fand. Doch selbst da fehlte ihr die Kraft, sich dagegen zu wehren. Die Wogen der Gleichgültigkeit drohten sie immer mehr zu überrollen. Sie dumpf und taub werden zu lassen und sie zu zwingen, sich immer weiter in sich selbst zurückzuziehen. In Selbstmitleid und Resignation.  


"Und was willst du jetzt tun?" fuhr Isarin fort, ohne auf die abweisende Haltung ihrer Tochter einzugehen.  
"Ich weiss es nicht." erwiderte Taina seufzend. "Weitermachen, denke ich."  
"Weitermachen..."  
"Ja." Taina warf ihrer Mutter einen irritierten Blick zu. "Was sollte ich sonst tun? Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"  
"Nun, zum Einen könntest du damit aufhören, dich gehenzulassen." Isarin schmückte diesen Satz mit einer vielsagenden Handbewegung durch den Raum, dessen Ordnung in der Tat zu Wünschen übrig ließ. "Und dann..." Sie sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht, und ihr Blick war ernst. "... reite nach Minas Tirith. Rede mit ihm. Hol ihn zurück."  
"Was?" Taina glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein! Nie würde sie sich diese Blöße geben! Nicht, nach allem, was geschehen war. Nicht, nachdem er ihr in der Stunde ihrer Not den Dolch in's Herz gerammt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch darin umgedreht hatte. Nein, sie hatte ihm einmal vertraut; sie würde es nie wieder tun. Nie wieder können.  


"Reite zu ihm." beharrte ihre Mutter ruhig. "Fordere ihn heraus und höre es von ihm selbst, warum er dich so im Stich läßt." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie Taina mit prüfendem Blick musterte. "Ich habe seine Worte nicht vernommen, genausowenig wie dein Vater. Emelak ist der einzige, der mit Legolas gesprochen hat. Und um ehrlich zu sein... ihm traue ich alles zu."  
Taina spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in ihrem Magen bildete. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte sie tonlos. "Willst du damit sagen, daß Emelak uns nicht die Wahrheit sagte? Daß er log? Um zu seinem Vorteil zu kommen?" Sicher, diese Möglichkeit hatte sie auch schon in Betracht gezogen, aber sie hatte sie stets beiseite geschoben, hatte sie doch den Gondorianer als stets aufrichtig und ehrlich kennengelernt. Und doch...  
"Wo ist er..?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.  
"Auf dem Markt. Er wollte zur Mittagszeit vorbeikommen." Isarin kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. "Doch bis dahin solltest du fort sein. Mit ihm kannst du später reden. Geh und finde Legolas. Das ist jetzt wichtiger."  


Sie wendete sich ab und ging zum Schrank, um etwas aus der Schublade zu holen. Taina wußte, was es war. Sie hatte es selbst dort hineingelegt, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, die ihr jetzt jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Ihre Augen folgten den Bewegungen ihrer Mutter, und als sie wieder vor ihr stand, liess sie ihren Blick auf den grünen Stein fallen, den Isarin ihr nun entgegenhielt.  
"Der Barai..." seufzte sie leise und streckte ihre Hand aus, zögerte jedoch, ihn zu berühren.  
"Ja, der Barai." wiederholte ihr Mutter lächelnd. "Er hat euch schon einmal geholfen. Nimm ihn mit, und du wirst dir seiner Stärke wieder bewußt werden. Denn es ist eure Stärke. Das, was euch verbindet und was euch niemals trennen wird."  


'Was euch niemals trennen wird.' Taina spürte, wie sich die Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln lösten und ungehindert über ihre Wangen liefen. Und sie ließ sie laufen. Es wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Doch wenn sie es nicht versuchte, würde sie nie erfahren, ob ihr Traum wirklich schon zuende war oder ob es die Chance gab, ihn fortführen zu können.  


Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und nahm die Kette mit dem Barai an sich. "Du hast recht, Mutter." sagte sie leise. "Ich muss es versuchen." Sie fühlte den kalten Stein in ihrer Hand, der sich augenblicklich erwärmte und ihr ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. Eine Sicherheit, die sie dringend benötigte, wollte sie Legolas gegenübertreten. Und genau das hatte sie vor. Sie hatte sich entschieden. 


	20. Im Wandel

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren und Plätze, die aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" bekannt sind, sind geistiges Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien 

leise und unauffällig reinschleich und Kapitel postet

Danke für die lieben Mails, die ich bekommen habe. Wie ihr seht, JA, ich schreibe noch weiter. Hat nur wieder etwas gedauert, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, was die Herren und Damen nun anstellen. Zickige Mittelerdler lol

**Im Wandel**

"Also, hier sieht es ja aus wie nach Bilbo's Abschiedsfeier!"

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Pippin seinen Blick ein weiteres Mal über die Überreste des Festtafel im Saal schweifen. Über die leeren Fässer und Krüge und das, was vom üppigen Essen übrig geblieben war, und welches allmählich von den Bediensteten des Palastes aufgeräumt wurde. Überall lagen Gondorianer auf dem Boden oder auf Stühlen und schliefen ihren Rausch aus, und selbst das Klappern der Teller und des Besteckes schien sie nicht aus ihren Bierträumen wecken zu können.

Das Fest war zu Ende. Und das Ziel erreicht. Der Aufstand war niedergeschlagen, bevor er richtig begonnen hatte. Und das war zum Großteil auch sein Verdienst.

Zufrieden, ja schon fast stolz drehte sich der kleine Hobbit um und verließ den Festsaal, auf der Suche nach seinem Freund. Das mußte gefeiert werden! Vor sich hinpfeifend schlenderte er die langen Gänge entlang, ohne gross darauf zu achten, wo er hinlief. Irgendwo würde er Merry schon antreffen. Sicher war er in der Nähe der Küche. Oder draussen, um die frische Luft und die Sonne zu geniessen, deren erste Strahlen sich ihren Weg von hinter der Bergen Mordor's auf Minas Tirith und den weißen Turm von Ecthelion bahnten.

Kaum hatte er das Gebäude verlassen, blieb er stehen und sah nach oben. Eine seltsame Stimmung lag in der Luft - als schien das Rosa der Morgendämmerung nur schwer gegen das Blau des wolkenfreien Himmels ankommen zu können. Als versuche jemand, das Aufgehen der Sonne zu verhindern.

Pippin seufzte. Wann würde das alles endlich ein Ende haben? Wann konnten alle Bewohner Mittelerdes wieder ruhig schlafen und Tagen voller Freude und Zuversicht entgegensehen? Diese Ungewißheit, was noch passieren könnte und zu welchen Mitteln die Weiße Frau jetzt greifen würde, begann qualvoll an seinen Nerven zu zehren. Und er konnte nur hoffen, daß Aragorn und die Elben wußten, was sie zu tun hatten.

"Entschuldigt, werter Herr." hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.   
Er drehte sich um und sah eine alte Frau, die nur mühsam den beschwerlichen Weg auf die oberste Ebene der Stadt bewältigt zu haben schien. Sie war kaum grösser als er und sah ihn erwartungsvoll aus grauen, vom Leben gezeichneten Augen an.  
"Kann ich Euch helfen?" fragte er höflich.  
"Das hoffe ich." erwiderte sie lächelnd. "Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem König. Ich legte einen weiten Weg zurück aus meinem Dorf, um ihm zu berichten, was sich dort zugetragen hat. Wo finde ich ihn?"  
"Nun," begann Pippin eifrig, "der König ist mit seinen hohen Gästen in den Palast gegangen, um dort wichtige Staatsgeschäfte zu besprechen. Ich kann Euch hinführen, wenn Ihr wollt."  
"Nein, nein, lasst nur." wehrte die alte Frau ab. "Ich will ihn dabei nicht aufhalten. Das müssen ja einflussreiche Gäste sein, von weit her. Ich kann warten."  
"Ja, das sind sie." Der Hobbit beugte sich vor und flüsterte, "Es sind die Hohen Elben, werte Dame. Die Herren über die drei Reiche der Erstgeborenen. Die einflussreichsten Wesen Mittelerdes. Sie alle haben sich hier versammelt, um mit Aragorn zu besprechen, wie es weitergehen soll." Er richtete sich auf und fügte wichtig hinzu, "Eine sehr imposante Gesellschaft."  
"Ja, das glaube ich gerne." nickte die alte Frau "Ich warte dann, bis der König Zeit hat, mich zu empfangen. Die Belange meines Dorfes sind nur klein verglichen mit denen der Weisen."   
Mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung wandte sie sich ab und bevor Pippin sich versah, war sie verschwunden.

Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, um sich dann wieder auf seine Suche nach Merry zu begeben.

Er fand ihn am Rande der obersten Ebene, an der Mauer, von der aus man über die Weite des Pelennor bis hin zu den Bergen Mordor's Blicken konnte.  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte er ein wenig besorgt, ob des Kummers, der in den Augen seines Freundes zu lesen war.  
"Nachdenken, Pip." erwiderte Merry leise.  
"Worüber?"  
"Über alles." Merry sah ihn an und seufzte. "Wird es je aufhören? Wird je wieder Ruhe einkehren in Mittelerde? Ich dachte wirklich, nach dem Untergang von Sauron wäre das Böse ausgelöscht, aber dem ist nicht so, Pip. Und wer soll uns jetzt helfen, jetzt, wo die Elben uns alle verlassen und auch Gandalf nicht mehr unter uns ist? Wer wird es aufhalten, das Böse?"  
Pippin schluckte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Merry. Aber ein paar Elben sind doch noch da. Sie sind hier. Sie werden uns doch helfen, oder?"  
"Wenn sie es können, werden sie es tun, Pip. Aber können sie es? Sieh sie dir doch an. Sie sitzen im Palast mit Aragorn und beraten schon seit einer Ewigkeit, was zu tun ist. Und scheinbar sind sie sich nicht einig darüber, ob sie nun überhaupt eingreifen sollen oder doch lieber Mittelerde verlassen. Wie also sollen uns die Elben helfen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht." wiederholte Pippin niedergeschlagen. "Vielleicht müssen wir uns diesmal selbst helfen?"  
"Ja, Pip, da könntest du recht haben." Merry sah seinen Freund lange an, dann drehte er sich um und sah zum Palast. "Dann komm. Wir gehen mal nachschauen, was die hohen Herren da besprechen. Vielleicht können wir etwas tun."  
"Gute Idee." Der kleine Hobbit nickte eifrig und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.

Als sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf die westlichen Ausläufer der Emyn Arnen legten, beschloss der Mann, seinen Weg nach Minas Tirith fortzusetzen. Aber zuvor wollte er noch einmal nach dem Zustand des Elben in seiner Obhut sehen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser die Reise zu Pferd auch unbeschadet überstehen würde.  
Leise näherte er sich dem Lager, das er für den blonden Erstgeborenen bereitet hatte und kniete sich neben ihn. Er lag in der gleichen Haltung da, in der er ihn dort zurückgelassen hatte; ein deutliches Zeichen, das er noch immer ohne Bewußtsein war.  
Er kniete sich neben ihn und fühlte seinen Puls. Ruhig und gleichmässig. Sehr gut. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Körper des Elben wandern, bewunderte die Ebenmässigkeit und Schönheit der Statur, bevor seine Augen an dessen filigranen Gesicht hängenblieben.  
'Welch Wunderwerk der Valar', dachte er anerkennend, doch dann zwang er sich, seine Gedanken wieder auf seine Aufgabe zu lenken und den körperlichen Zustand seines Schützlinges weiter zu bewerten.  
Doch gerade, als er eines der Augenlider anheben wollte, um die Rötung darunter zu betrachten, zuckte er zusammen. Der Elb hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte ihn an!

"Oh, Ihr seid wach." sagte er sanft, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu beunruhigen als er es offenbar bereits getan hatte.  
Doch anstatt einer Antwort warf ihm der Elb nur einen feindseligen Blick zu.  
"Ich erlaubte mir, Euch zu pflegen." fuhr der Mann unbeirrt fort. "Ich fand Euch hier. Euch muß Schreckliches widerfahren sein." Während er sprach, betrachtete er die Augen des blonden Erstgeborenen interessiert, auf der Suche nach dem Verbleib des Blutes, doch er fand nichts. Es sah aus, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. "Wenn Ihr erlaubt, geleite ich Euch nach Minas Tirith. Dort ist sicherlich ein Heiler, der sich Eurer annehmen kann."  
Keine Reaktion.  
"Verzeiht, ich vergaß mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist...-"  
"Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid." unterbrach ihn der Elb rüde, während er sich aufrichtete. "Und Heiler werde ich sicherlich nicht in Anspruch nehmen. Doch nach Minas Tirith werde ich Euch begleiten." Er musterte den Mann neugierig, jedoch nicht ohne eine Spur Feindseligkeit und fügte dann hinzu, "Wo sind meine Kleider?"  
"Oh." Hastig sprang der alte Mann auf und ging zu seinem Pferd. "Hier. Ich habe sie ein wenig fernab gefunden, ebenso wie Euer Pferd. Ihr ward unbekleidet, als ich Euch fand. Was ist denn geschehen?"  
Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Elben, dann versteinerten sich seine Züge und er erwiderte, "Das ist nicht von Interesse."   
Ohne den Mann eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stand er auf, nahm seine Kleidung an sich und streifte sie behände über.

Skeptisch beobachtete der grauhaarige Mann ihn dabei. Er hatte sich erstaunlich schnell wieder erholt, dafür, daß sein Leben noch in der Nacht an einem seidenen Faden gehangen hatte. Oder aber der Elb verstand es, seine etwaigen Schmerzen so zu kontrollieren, daß man sie ihm nicht anmerkte. Wahrlich ein erstaunliches Wesen.  
"Wie ist Euer Name?" fragte er abwartend, während auch er begann, sich für den Ritt fertig zu machen.  
"Mein Name?" wiederholte der blonde Elb erstaunt. "Ihr kennt mich nicht? Ich bin Legolas, Prinz von Mirkwood, und Thronfolger von König Thranduil."  
"Legolas..." wiederholte er mehr in Gedanken als daß er es aussprach. Den Namen hatte er schon einmal vernommen. Er war einer der Gefährten gewesen, die losgezogen waren, um den Ring zu vernichten. Doch daß er der Thronfolger war, war ihm neu.  
Einmal mehr bemerkte er, daß er sich in den westlichen Gefilden von Arda nur sehr lückenhaft auskannte. Aber das würde sich jetzt ändern.  
"Nun gut, Prinz Legolas," sagte er geschäftig, "dann brechen wir auf."  
  



	21. Freund oder Feind?

--reinschleich und ganz still und heimlich postet--

Tut mir wirklich leid, aber gewisse Umstände haben mich nicht zum Weiterschreiben kommen lassen... ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir und die wenigen, die überhaupt noch wissen, worum es hier ging, lesen auch noch weiter... --hanging head down in shame--

* * *

**Kapitel 21 - Freund oder Feind?**

"Dirkan!" Erleichtert stürzte Isarin auf ihren Mann zu und fiel in seine Arme. "Ich war schon in Sorge um dich. Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten?"

Dirkan strich ihr zärtlich über das Gesicht und erwiderte besorgt, "Du ahnst nicht, was in Minas Tirith vor sich geht. Warte, ich erzähle dir alles in Ruhe. Aber lass mich zunächst herein kommen." Er sah sich um. "Wo ist Taina? Geht es ihr besser?"

Isarin nickte und führte ihren Mann zum Tisch. "Sie ist fort. Sie will Legolas sehen und mit ihm reden. Hast du sie nicht getroffen?"

"Nein. Sie muß den anderen Weg genommen haben. Den kürzeren durch die Berge."

"Ja, möglich." Isarin stand auf und holte Wein und Brot, das sie vor Dirkan auf den Tisch legte. "Sie hatte es sehr eilig. Er war hier, und..." Sie zögerte, denn der Schmerz seines letzten Besuches riß auch bei ihre tiefe Wunden auf.

"Legolas war hier?" fragte Dirkan ungläubig. "Und ist wieder fort?"

Isarin nickte. "Er hat sie verlassen. Sagt Emelak. Es ging alles so schnell... und ehe ich richtig mit ihm reden konnte, war er wieder weg." Sie versuchte, sich an alles genau zu erinnern, und erzählte Dirkan dann in wenigen Sätzen von den Geschehnissen jenes Tages, von dem sie sich wünschte, daß er niemals so passiert wäre.

Dirkan hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und fiel dann in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Ab und zu nahm er einen Schluck von dem Wein und aß ein wenig Brot, und Isarin konnte spüren, wie sehr ihn das alles beschäftige und bewegte. Er mochte Legolas und sie beide hatten gehofft, daß trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die eine Verbindung von einem Mensch und einem Elben zwangläufig mit sich brachte, ihre Liebe stärker sein und das alles überdauern würde. Doch so war er nicht. Ihre Liebe war zerbrochen und auch wenn Taina ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen würde und ihn zurück holte, würde von nun an immer ein Riß in dieser Beziehung sein. Das wußte Isarin. Dazu kannte sie ihre Tochter zu gut, und auch Legolas schien niemand zu sein, der etwas derartiges so leicht verdrängen konnte. Geschweige denn vergessen.

Isarin seufzte und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann. "Und jetzt sag mir bitte, was du erlebt hast in der Weißen Stadt."

Dirkan wandte ihr den Kopf zu und sie sah bereits in seinen Augen, daß seine nun folgenden Worte ihr weitere Sorgen bereiten würden. Und je mehr er von dem Aufstand, Aragorn's Verschwinden und Wiederkehr und dem Eintreffen der Elben berichtete, desto schwerer wurde ihr Herz und sie konnte nur noch hoffen, daß sich irgendwie doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde.

---

"Und Ihr meint, daß sie das aufhalten kann?"

Elrond warf Celeborn einen skeptischen Blick zu und dachte erneut über den Vorschlag des lorischen Elben nach. Einen Schutzbann über die ganze Stadt zu legen, war ein kaum zu bewältigendes Vorhaben, selbst wenn alle Hohen Elben versammelt waren und ihre Kräfte einsetzten. Und ob es eine Maia aufhalten würde, war dahin gestellt.

"Wir haben kaum eine anderen Wahl, oder, mein Freund?"

Celeborn's Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Nein, Ihr habt recht." sagte er abwartend, während er weiter über eine mögliche Durchführung nachsinnierte. "Versuchen sollten wir es. Ob es den ersehnten Erfolg bringt, weiß nur Eru." Damit neigte er leicht den Kopf und sah zu den anderen Elben, die sich alle im großen Saal versammelt hatten, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Sie alle wirkten angespannt und wenig zuversichtlich, nur glaubte der eine oder andere das besser überspielen zu können. Doch Elrond las in ihnen wie in einem offenen Buch. Und es war deutlich zu erkennen, daß jeder um die Gefahr wußte, die von Molari ausging, und sie keineswegs unterschätzen wollte.

Nun, dachte er, das wäre in der Tat fatal. Denn auch wenn alle Versuche ihrerseits, die Menschen zu kontrollieren, bisher fehlgeschlagen oder vereitelt worden waren, so ruhte irgendwo ganz in der Nähe ein Zentrum dunkler Energie, das der Elb aus Rivendell nur noch nicht hatte lokalisieren können. Irgendwo hier inmitten von Minas Tirith war etwas. Nur was es war und wie er es finden konnte, wußte Elrond noch nicht. Und darum hatte er den anderen bisher nichts darüber gesagt. Er wollte es erst mitteilen, wenn er genauere Informationen und einen Weg gefunden hatte, wie man es bekämpfen konnte.

---

Als Aragorn das Geräusch hörte, das von der sich öffnenden Tür herrührte, fuhr er zusammen und sprang auf. "Wer ist da?"

"Mein König, ich bin es nur - Tekton. Ihr habt Besuch."

Aragorn stutzte. Wer sollte ihn jetzt besuchen kommen?

Er wartete, bis sich die schwere hölzerne Tür ganz geöffnet hatte und blickte erstaunt auf einen alten bärtigen Mann in blauem Umhang und auf - Legolas.

"Legolas!" rief er erfreut und trat näher an seine Gäste heran. "Was führt dich hierher? Ich dachte, du wärst längst in Ithilien bei Taina und - " er zögerte, ob des seltsamen, ja fast feindseligen Gesichtsausdruckes, der bei seinen Worten das Antlitz des Elben überschattet hatte. "Was..?"

Sein Blick fiel auf den alten Mann, der in diesem Moment das Wort ergriff. "Verzeiht mir, König von Gondor, ich habe Euren Freund auf meinem Weg hierher verletzt aufgefunden und mir erlaubt, ihn zu pflegen und hierher zu begleiten."

Verletzt? Aragorn musterte den Elben aufmerksam, doch konnte er keine Blessuren an ihm erkennen. Nur seinen noch immer bohrenden Blick, bei dem sich die Nackenhaare des König unweigerlich in Abwehr aufstellten. 'Bei den Valar...' dachte er besorgt und sah Legolas direkt in die Augen. "Was ist passiert, Legolas?"

"Nichts." kam die barsche Antwort, und der unterkühlte Ton in der sonst so friedlichen, klangvollen Stimme war mehr als nur eine Aufforderung nicht weiter nachzuhaken. "Und es ist 'Prinz' Legolas für Euch, auch wenn Ihr offenbar ein König seid."

Prinz Legolas? Es war Jahre her, daß Aragorn seinen Freund zuletzt mit seinem ihm zustehenden Titel angesprochen hatte. Jahre, die er kaum zu zählen vermochte. Warum sollte Thranduil's Sohn gerade jetzt wieder darauf bestehen?

"Nun gut." lenkte Aragorn ein, entschlossen, der merkwürdigen Haltung Legolas' zu gegebener Zeit dennoch auf den Grund zu gehen. Doch jetzt war keine Zeit dazu. Er musste sich gegen weitaus größeres Übel wappnen als einen sich seltsam verhaltenen Elben. Auch wenn ihn das ungute Gefühl beschlich, daß es da einen Zusammenhang gab.

"Gut, daß du da bist, Legolas. Wir können jeden Mann gebrauchen." Er wandte sich wieder an den Fremden. "Und Ihr seid...?"

"Pallando." kam die freundliche Antwort, begleitet von einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, und sofort setzten sich im Kopf des Königs alle kleinen Bausteine wie ein Puzzle zu einem großen Bild zusammen. Ein alter Mann, ein blaues Gewand, jetzt, hier in Minas Tirith... das konnte kein Zufall sein. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an ein Gespräch, das er vor wenigen Tagen mit Elrond geführt hatte, in dem der Elb ihm von der vielleicht einzigen Möglichkeit berichtet hatte, Mittelerde zu retten - den Blauen Zauberern.

"Pallando." wiederholte Aragorn erfreut und verbeugte sich nun seinerseits. "Euch schickten die Valar."

"Mitnichten", lächelte der Fremde milde, "mich schickte die Neugierde. Ich habe viel gehört von den Heldentaten, die im neu erblühten Westen vollbracht wurden, auch im Kampf gegen Sauron, und wollte mich nun mit eigenen Augen von der Pracht Eurer Errungenschaften überzeugen."

Aragorn schluckte. "Dann wisst Ihr nicht, dass eben diese Errungenschaft, die neue Freiheit der Völker Mittelerde's, in größter Gefahr schwebt?"

Pallando schüttelte den Kopf. "Von welcher Gefahr sprecht Ihr?"

"Von Molari." erklärte der König mit gedämpftem Enthusiasmus; hatte er doch gehofft, daß der Blaue Zauberer von den Valar beauftragt worden war, um in Gandalf's Fußstapfen zu treten und Mittelerde zu retten.

Und so entging ihm auch der Schatten, der bei seinen Worten kaum wahrnehmbar über das ebenmäßige Gesicht des aufmerksam zuhörenden Elben aus Mirkwood huschte.

"Molari", fuhr Aragorn unterdessen fort, "ist eine Maia. 'Die Weiße Frau' wird sie genannt und offenbar hat sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Mittelerde unter ihre Herrschaft zu bringen, damit sie es dann entweder für sich beanspruchen oder zerstören kann. Und wie es aussieht, kommt sie ihrem Ziel immer näher."

Der alte Mann nickte langsam. "Ich verstehe. Und ich habe bereits von ihr gehört, aber das ist lange her. Aber was habt Ihr vor, wobei ich helfen könnte, ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen?"

Aragorn zögerte. Sollte er dem Mann blindlings vertrauen und ihm ihr Vorhaben erläutern, oder sollte er warten, bis einer der Hohen Elben dessen Identität und Integrität bestätigt hatte? War es vielleicht gar Molari, die sich hinter der Gestalt des alten Mannes verbarg? Nun, das würde zumindest das seltsame Verhalten von Legolas erklären, der ihn noch immer mit kalten Blick musterte. Aber dennoch...

"Legolas!"

Die schrille Stimme von Pippin unterbrach die Überlegungen des Königs und bot ihm ferner die willkomene Gelegenheit, die Frage von Pallando unbeantwortet zu lassen. Vorerst.

"Wie geht es dir?" fuhr der Hobit stürmisch fort, während er auf den Elben zurannte und wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd vor ihm stehenblieb. "Und wo hast du Taina gelassen? Ist sie auch hier oder hast du dich heimlich davongestohlen?"

"Wer?" kam es regungslos, was Pippin's Redeschwall augenblicklich verstummen und statt dessen einen verständnislosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ.

"Wer?" wiederholte der Hobbit entsetzt, doch im nächsten Moment hellte sich seine Miene wieder auf. "Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, Legolas!" grinste er verstohlen. "Du würdest doch niemals die Liebe deines langen Elbenlebens vergessen, mein Freund."

Doch Legolas sah nicht so aus, als würde er scherzen, und auch Aragorn musste einsehen, daß es sich scheinbar nicht nur um eine seltsame Stimmung seines Freundes handelte, sondern um ein ernstzunehmendes Problem. Alles deutete darauf hin, daß etwas sehr merkwürdiges mit dem Prinzen aus Mirkwood geschehen war.

"Hört zu, kleiner Mann," erwiderte Legolas unterdessen, "ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht. Ihr verwechselt mich augenscheinlich. Ich kenne niemandem mit diesem Namen und Ihr..." er musterte den Hobbit von oben bis unten, "seid mir auch gänzlich unbekannt. Vielleicht habt Ihr aber die Güte Euch mir vorzustellen?"

"Was?" Pippin's Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun vollends. "Aragorn..." stammelte er hilfesuchend und sah zum König, doch auch der König konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. Etwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu.

"Prinz Legolas", wandte er sich nun seinerseits an den Elben und beschloß, das Spiel mitzuspielen, das hier offenkundig im Gange war, "das ist Perigrin Took, ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland. Aber sagt mir, was führt Euch nach Minas Tirith, wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet?"

Für einen Moment schien es, als überlegte sein Gegenüber, was er darauf antworten solle, doch dann erwiderte der blonde Elb wie selbstverständlich, "ich bin auf der Durchreise in meine Heimat und plane hier eine Nacht zu verweilen, falls es Euch genehm ist."

"Nach Ithilien?" platzte Pippin dazwischen, nicht minder überrascht von der Antwort, als der König selbst.

"Nach Mirkwood. In's Reich der Waldelben." stellte Legolas herablassend richtig. "Welche Umstände sollte mich nach Ithilien führen?"

Täuschte sich Aragorn, oder klang dort eine Spur Verachtung in den Worten mit? Verachtung, gepaart mit einem fast schon arroganten Blick, der das zierliche Antlitz des Mannes schmückte, den er noch vor Kurzem zu seinen engsten Vertrauten gezählt hatte.

Unwillkürlich sah er zu Pallando, der während des ganzen Gespräches bedächtig an seinem grauen Bart gezupft und aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Doch der verzog keine Miene und fuhr fort, einzelne Haare aus seinem Bart in die Länge zu ziehen und wieder loszulassen.

"Ithilien ist eine schöne Gegend, die Euch sicher gefallen würde." versuchte Aragorn, Legolas wieder milde zu stimmen. "Ihr solltet sie besuchen, bei Gelegenheit."

"Werde ich tun. Bei Gelegenheit."

Aragorn seufzte. Welche Art von Verletzung es auch gewesen sein mochte, die Legolas erlitten hatte; es war eindeutig, daß seine Erinnerung bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt ausgelöscht war. Ein Zeitpunkt, an dem der Elb weder Taina und sein Heim in Ithilien, noch Pippin noch ihn selbst gekannt hatte. Er mußte den Zauberer so schnell wie möglich dazu befragen, ohne daß Legolas Verdacht schöpfte. Und er mußte den Elben davon abhalten, nach Mirkwood zu reisen. Legolas brauchte Hilfe, waren doch die Auswirkungen seines Gedächtnisverlustes sowie dessen Ausmaß nicht auszudenken. Und er konnte nur hoffen, daß Pallando mit seinem Wissen und seinen Fähigkeiten ihm dabei zur Seite stand.

* * *

to be continued... 


	22. Träume

**Kapitel 22 - Träume**

"Er kannte dich nicht?"  
Ungläubig schüttelte Merry den Kopf und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. Entweder, Pippin hatte mal wieder zu viel des guten Pfeifenkrauts geraucht und einen Gondorianer in seinem Rausch für Legolas gehalten, oder das, was er gerade von seinem Wiedersehen mit ihrem elbischen Freund berichtet hatte, entsprach tatsächlich der Wahrheit.  
"Es stimmt!" bekräftigte der blonde Hobbit nickend. "Er hat mich angestarrt als wäre ich ein... ein...", er suchte nach Worten, "... ein Dienstbote oder so. Er war sowieso völlig seltsam, Merry. Hochnäsig, arrogant, herablassend... mehr noch als sonst!"  
'Noch mehr?', dachte Merry amüsiert, doch er ermahnte sich sofort, den nötigen Ernst der Lage nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
"Versteh' einer die Elben." sagte er statt dessen und lächelte leicht, versucht, seinem Freund nichts von der Besorgnis zu zeigen, die ihn nun nach seinem Bericht immer mehr beschlich. "Vielleicht wollte er dich nur ärgern und lacht sich in diesem Moment kaputt über dein Gesicht, was du sicher gemacht hast, Pip."  
"Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Da ist was im Busch. So verstellen kann sich selbst ein Elb nicht, und es passt überhaupt nicht zu Legolas, uns alle und vor allem Aragorn so zu behandeln. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, Merry. Er hat sich benommen wie der König von Mittelerde!"

"Wie der - WAS?" ertönte plötzlich eine polternde Stimme, gefolgt von durchdringendem Gelächter, das beides nur einem gehören konnte: Gimli.  
"Wie der König von Mittelerde", wiederholte Pippin seufzend und sah den Zwerg mit kläglichem Blick an.  
"Na, das wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dem verrückten Elben einfällt, sich so aufzuführen!" kam es darauf grollend. "Dieses Mädel hat ihm wohl endgültig den Kopf verdreht! Überhaupt - was macht er schon wieder hier? Er sollte in Ithilien sein und das tun, was man als verlobter Mann eigentlich tut! Äh... vorausgesetzt, Elben tun sowas auch, aber egal jetzt." Er wandte sich an Pippin. "Wo ist der Elb jetzt?"  
"Keine Ahnung, Gimli. Ich hab gemacht, dass ich davon komme, als selbst Aragorn ziemlich ratlos ausgesehen hat..."  
"Oh."  
'Ja, oh.' dachte Merry zerknirscht und atmete tief durch, bevor er sagte, "Wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Und du, Gimli, solltest vielleicht mal mit Legolas reden. Auf dich hört er. Vielleicht kannst du rauskriegen, was mit ihm los ist. Denn wenn uns hier keiner sagt, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, müssen wir uns eben selbst darum kümmern."  
Gimli's Antwort darauf war ein zustimmendes Brummen, und Merry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten, bei dem Durcheinander von Elben, Zwergen, Menschen, Zauberern und Maiar irgendetwas ausrichten zu können.

---

Als die Mauern der Weißen Stadt nach einem endlos erscheinenden Ritt vor ihr lagen, verlangsamte Taina den Galopp ihres Pferdes und brachte es schließlich zum Stehen. Hatte sie es vor Kurzem noch so eilig gehabt, nach Minas Tirith und damit zu Legolas zu kommen, so zögerte sie nun plötzlich.  
Was erwartete sie dort? Ihr Verlobter, der sie verlassen hatte, ohne ihr jemals die Gründe dafür gesagt zu haben? Hatte er es überhaupt vorgehabt, oder war er froh gewesen, daß Taina den Zeitpunkt seines Wegganges nicht bewußt mitbekommen hatte? Oder war er gar nicht mehr in der Stadt und hatte sich längst wieder seinem gewohnten Leben zugewendet, dem Kampf gegen vereinzelte Kreaturen, die hier und da noch immer ihr Unwesen trieben, und den tagelangen Wanderungen fernab jedweder Zivilisation?  
Sie wußte es nicht, aber sie hatte nicht vor, jetzt wieder umzukehren. Nein, sie würde sich der Situation und ihm stellen. Sie würde ihre Träume nicht einfach aufgeben. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er ihr sagen mußte, daß er sie verlassen hatte und vor allem, warum. Sie wollte seine Augen sehen und jedes Aufblitzen der Reue darin, oder des Schmerzes, und erst wenn sie dort nichts anderes sehen würde als Zufriedenheit mit seinem Entschluß, würde sie ihn gehen lassen und die Zeit mit Legolas, dem Prinzen der Waldelben, der Vergangenheit zuordnen.Doch bis dahin würde sie alles versuchen.

Also trieb sie ihr Pferd erneut an und führte es ohne weiteres Zögern durch das große Tor der am Fuße des Berges Mindolluin liegenden Regierungsstadt Gondors. Sie passierte die folgenden weiteren Tore, die jeweils abwechselnd nach Südosten und Nordosten blickten, bis sie schließlich zu den Ställen gelangte und ihr Pferd einem sofort herbei eilenden Stallburschen übergab. Dann machte sie sich zu Fuß, vorbei an Bauern, Händlern, Soldaten und eifrig ihrer Wege gehenden alten Frauen, auf den Marsch zur obersten Ebene, um Aragorn aufzusuchen. Denn wenn sich Legolas noch in der Stadt befand, dann ganz sicher an der Seite des Königs.

---

_'Welch glückliche Fügung des Schicksals. Einen besseren Zufall hätte es nicht geben können', dachte sie, während sie der schlanken Frau weiter folgte, die ihren Fußmarsch zielsicher über die hell gepflasterte Straße in Richtung Palast fortsetzte.  
Jetzt hatte sie fast alles zusammen, was sie benötigte, um ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen zu können. Es fehlte nur noch eines, und das war mit dem Eintreffen von Taina in greifbare Nähe gerückt.  
Entschlossen beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt und trat hinter sie.  
"Ach, junge Frau", sagte sie mit leiser, gebrechlicher Stimme, "ob Ihr mir wohl helfen könntet?"  
"Natürlich", kam die freundliche Antwort, und sofort wendete sich die dunkelhaarige Frau vollständig um und kam auf sie zu. "Wie kann ich behilflich sein?"  
"Ich habe einen weiten Weg aus meinem Dorf hinter mir und muss den König sprechen. Nur ist er furchtbar beschäftigt letzthin und empfängt niemanden mit solch kleinen Belangen wie den meinen..." Sie machte eine Pause, in der sie seufzte und ihren Blick tief in die Augen ihres Gegenübers dringen ließ. Dann sagte sie leise, "Wie ich sehe, seid Ihr auch auf dem Weg zum König. Vielleicht habt Ihr ja die Güte, mich zu begleiten und mir den Einlaß zu erleichtern?" Sie lächelte die junge Frau aufmunternd an und fügte hinzu, "Mit einem Lächeln von Euch ist das gewiß ein Kinderspiel."_

_'Sie zögert', dachte sie mißmutig. Hatte sie vielleicht übertrieben? Oder war Taina gar mißtrauisch geworden? Sollte sie trotz ihrer Verärgerung und ihres Schmerzes über die Sache mit Legolas noch immer in der Lage sein, ihre wahren Motive zu erkennen, oder möglicherweise ihre Identität aufdecken können?  
Doch gerade, als sie einen weiteren Überzeugungsversuch starten wollte, erschien ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau. "Natürlich helfe ich Euch", sagte sie freundlich. "Kommt nur mit mir. Wir sind gleich dort."  
"Ich danke Euch."  
Damit folgte sie Taina zum Palast und passierte gemeinsam mit ihr ohne größere Probleme die Wachen, das letzte Hindernis zur Ausführung ihrer Pläne._

_Nun war sie dicht am Ziel. Sie war innerhalb der Mauern ihrer noch immer ahnungslosen Feinde und nichts würde sie jetzt mehr aufhalten. Kein König, keine selbstgefälligen Elben und ganz sicher keine Sterbliche, deren Gedanken sich nur um ihre unglückliche Liebe zu einem Erstgeborenen drehten, der diese niemals erwiedern würde, wie sie es sich erträumte. Niemals. Und jetzt schon gar nicht mehr.  
Sie lächelte. Sollte sie ihr leidtun? Schließlich konnte sie nichts für ihre Schwäche und ihr Unvermögen, gegen ihre armseligen Gefühle anzukommen. Dennoch, einst hatte sie ihre Pläne durchkreuzt, und das hatte sie ihr nicht verziehen. Sie sollte sichergehen, daß dies nicht noch einmal vorkommen konnte.  
"Habt Dank, meine Liebe", sagte sie daher freundlich, "ich hoffe, der König erhört Euer Anliegen und kann Euch helfen, wasimmer es auch sein mag."  
"Danke, aber ich will eigentlich gar nicht zum König", erwiederte Taina leise, "ich suche meinen Verlobten, der sicherlich in seiner Nähe sein wird. Ich muß ..." sie zögerte, "... einiges mit ihm klären."  
'Klären?' Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Lachen unterdrücken. 'Das wird dir auch nichts bringen, Sterbliche. Dein Verlobter ist nicht mehr der, den du kennst und wird es auch nie wieder sein.'  
"Ich hoffe, Ihr findet ihn", sagte sie statt dessen gütig lächelnd und verlangsamte ihren Schritt ein wenig. "Er muß ein einflußreicher Mann sein, wenn Ihr ihm bis in den Palast des Königs folgen müsst. Und wohl auch einer, der es wert ist, daß Ihr das tut?"  
Auch Taina verlangsamte nun ihren Gang und blieb schließlich stehen. "Ja", sagte sie nachdenklich, "das ist er. Er ist das alles wert, und darum werde ich um ihn kämpfen. Denn ich liebe ihn."_

_'Ich liebe ihn', hallte es in ihrem Kopf wider. Liebe. Welch' menschliche Träumerei. Welch' vergängliche Schwäche des Geistes. Welch' Trugschluß! Hat sie nicht den Menschen immer nur Leid gebracht und Kriege? Morde hatte sie dafür begehen sehen, und ganze Völker waren wegen ihr zugrunde gegangen. Und selbst die Elben schienen sich ihrer Magie nicht entziehen zu können. Waren auch sie schwach genug, ihr zu erliegen und ihren Geist den Wirren der Gefühlswelt nur allzu willig zu übergeben.  
Wie gut, dachte sie, denn ohne diesen Umstand hätte sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, das Schicksal von Mittelerde in ihren Händen zu halten. Hier und jetzt.  
Doch hatte sie auch lernen müssen, daß die Liebe zu weitaus mehr imstande war, als Menschen und Elben den Kopf zu verdrehen. Sie hatte eine schon fast beneidenswerte Kraft, die selbst das kleinste Wesen zu einem Feind werden ließ. Sie selbst hatte es erfahren müssen, und sie war nicht gewillt, sich von der geheimnisvollen Macht dieses doch am ehesten menschlichen Gefühls erneut ihre Pläne durchkreuzen zu lassen._

_Diesmal nicht._

---

'Denn ich liebe ihn.'  
Sie hatte selbst nicht mehr daran geglaubt, aber in dem Moment, als sie die Worte gegenüber der alten Frau ausgesprochen hatte, spürte sie, daß es noch immer so war. Sie liebte Legolas, und sie würde alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um auch seine Liebe zurückzugewinnen. Koste es, was es wolle! Und wenn sie mit ihm zurück gehen mußte an den wundervollen Ort, an dem er ihr das Eheversprechen gegeben hatte und an dem sie für immer Eins geworden waren, um ihn daran zu erinnern - sie würde es tun. Sie würde ihn an alles erinnern, was sie verband, denn es war weitaus mehr als das, was sie trennte. Sie fühlten eine unbändige Liebe füreinander, die Gewißheit, daß jeder ein Teil des anderen war und sie alles miteinander teilen würden; Freud, Leid, Glück und Unglück. Und nichts würde das jemals ändern, solange sie beide das wollten.

"Ja, die Liebe", hörte sie nun die alte Frau sagen, während sie ihre Hände hob und sie leicht auf Taina's Schultern legte. "Ich wünsche Euch, daß Ihr nie von ihr enttäuscht seid und sie für immer in Euren Träumen erleben werdet. Denn Träume sind dazu da, geträumt zu werden. Sind sie erst real, gibt es nichts mehr zu träumen..."  
'Träume', dachte sie nachdenklich, während sie ein seltsames Gewicht auf ihren Schultern spüre, das niemals von den schlanken Fingern der alten Frau herrührend konnte. Es waren doch keine Träume. Es war das, was sie erlebt hatte. Mit Legolas. Oder hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet? Nein. Niemals.  
Sie sah die alte Frau an. "Was meint Ihr?"  
"Nichts", entgegnete ihr Gegenüber.  
Täuschte sie sich, oder begann das Gesicht vor Ihren Augen zu verschwimmen?  
"Ich..." begann sie verwirrt."  
"Es ist alles gut, Ihr seid nur müde", hörte sie die Frau sagen. "Ihr solltet schlafen."

_Schlafen._

'Ich muß zu Legolas...'  
_Das hat Zeit._  
"Schlaft jetzt."_Ja, schlafen... und dann..._  
Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie sie die Augen schloß und langsam auf die Knie sank.  
_... und dann ..._

"Schlaft. Um Euren Prinzen kümmere ich mich..."


End file.
